


One more try

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Claiming, Dom/sub, Español | Spanish, First Time, Het, M/M, Marking, Non Consensual, Rimming, Torture, Vampires, Watersports, Wolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los hombres lobos y los vampiros nunca se han juntado. Son los únicos dos seres que podrían acabar el uno con el otro sin apenas pestañear. Si un hombre lobo bebería sangre vampiro, éste moriría inmediatamente, de igual manera que si un vampiro bebe sangre de hombre lobo, moriría también. Pero hay una persona, sólo una persona en el mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para que poder ser hombre lobo y vampiro a la vez. ¿Podrá ese ser capaz de acabar con las luchas entre clanes rivales y hacer que hombres lobos y vampiros vivan juntos sin matarse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Echaba tanto de menos escribir un J2 que he vuelto y encima con una historia larga y fantástica. Aunque vayáis a ver un montón de capítulos, no os alarméis porque son capítulos cortos pero intensos, directos al grano y con la información suficiente para engancharos para que sigáis leyendo XD
> 
> Espero que os guste, que cumpla con vuestras expectativas y que comentéis, que no sabéis lo que anima ver un comentario en un capi que te has tirado toda una tarde escribiendo.
> 
> Como siempre, los días de actualizaciones serán: domingos, martes y jueves a partir de las 24.00 h española. Exceptuando algún día que pueda cambiarse por causa mayor.
> 
> Relajaos, disfrutad y si os gustan los fic donde los J2 están muy, pero que muy juntos en más de un sentido… ¡este es tu fic! Por cierto, no esperéis demasiado de esta historia, que solo es pornaco caliente y sucio ;)
> 
> Besorros
> 
> Taolee

 

 **Título: One more try**

 **Capítulo:**  Prologo/?

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** sin betear, lo siento.

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Sebastián Roché, Christian Kane, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Mark Sheppard, Nicki Aycox,

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son míos. No cobro nada. Nada de esto es real, o eso dicen ellos…

 **Resumen:** Los hombres lobos y los vampiros nunca se han juntado. Son los únicos dos seres que podrían acabar el uno con el otro sin apenas pestañear. Si un hombre lobo bebiera sangre de vampiro, éste moriría inmediatamente, de igual manera que si un vampiro bebe sangre de hombre lobo, moriría también. Pero hay una persona, sólo una persona en el mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para que poder ser hombre lobo y vampiro a la vez. ¿Podrá ese ser capaz de acabar con las luchas entre clanes rivales y hacer que hombres lobos y vampiros vivan juntos sin matarse?

 

 

PROLOGO

 

 

                En algún lugar de América, hace 23 años…

 

 

                Tanya corría todo lo rápido que podía sorteando los árboles caídos y las ramas del bosque. Lo tenía casi detrás de ella y si se descuidaba la apresaría y con seguridad moriría. Se agarró la barriga un segundo antes de acelerar el paso. Se había puesto de parto horas atrás y tenía que buscar un sitio donde esconderse con urgencia. Lo triste es que iba a resultar prácticamente imposible porque el vampiro la tenía bien localizada y ella no podía transformarse para poder correr más rápido.

                Rodeó varios troncos caídos del río y siguió corriendo por el agua. Sabía que eso lo despistaría un poco, pero la luz de la luna era tan fuerte que casi parecía que fuera de día.

                No tenía ninguna posibilidad.

                Después de una hora corriendo, Tanya se apoyó entre dos rocas y se agachó. Los dolores cada vez eran más fuertes y le impedían seguir su camino. Los suyos tendrían que estar cerca y ojalá no tardaran mucho o no iba a poder contarlo.

                De pronto una contracción la hizo caer de rodillas. Tuvo que morderse los labios para ahogar un grito. Se acomodó como pudo escondiéndose más y se dispuso a tener al bebé. No tenía elección. Había llegado el momento y por mucho que intentara correr, ya no podía dar ni un paso más.

                Ahogando varios gritos de dolor, Tanya dio a luz un bebé precioso y colorado que pesaba al menos cuatro kilos. Le cortó el cordón umbilical con una navaja y lo envolvió en su capa dispuesta a seguir corriendo cuando de pronto una sombra detrás suya le hizo levantar la vista.

                - ¿Vas a alguna parte, muñeca?

                El vampiro que había estado siguiéndola finalmente la había encontrado. Alzó la mano y la cogió por el cuello levantándola en peso.

                Ella protegió al niño contra su pecho.

                - ¿Crees que vais a salvaros? –el vampiro la lanzó de espaldas y ella cayó varios metros más atrás dándose un fuerte golpe en un hombro-. Creo que vamos a empezar por el pequeñín.

                - ¡Márchate! ¡Mi manada está al llegar y te matará!

                El vampiro comenzó a reírse violentamente.

                - Tu manada está perdida. Les he dejado varias pistas falsas. Para cuando se den cuenta, será demasiado tarde.

                Tanya tembló. Si eso era cierto, ella y su pequeñín no tenían ninguna posibilidad.

                El vampiro saltó de pronto sobre ellos, con los ojos brillantes y unos colmillos puntiagudos y mortíferos. Ella se movió para proteger al niño y le asestó un zarpazo al vampiro en la cara, dejándole varias marcas sangrientas que le atravesaban la mejilla.

                - ¡Maldita hija de puta! –la cogió del cuello y la arrastró mientras intentaba alcanzar al bebé.

                - ¡Aléjate de él! –le gritó mientras veía cómo se acercaba a la carita del pequeño que había empezado a llorar.

                El vampiro restregó su mejilla sangrienta por la boca del niño y sonrió complacido. Luego apretó la mano que comprimía el cuello de la mujer y tras un sonoro chasquido, el cuerpo de Tanya cayó inerte sobre su mano. Romperle la tráquea había sido demasiado sencillo, pero ahora le quedaba el bebé para jugar un rato con él. Cuando fue a sacarle de la tela donde estaba metido, una bola de pelo se le echó encima, y luego otra, y otra más. En menos de un minuto, el vampiro gritaba agonizante mientras treinta lobos lo despedazaban trozo a trozo.

                Unas manos cogieron al bebé y lo acunaron entre sus brazos para que dejara de llorar.

                - Ha muerto –Sebastian se puso en pie después de comprobar que Tanya estaba  muerta-. ¿Cómo está el bebé?

                Misha observó al bebé entre sus brazos.

                - Parece estar bien, pero está cubierto de sangre.

                - Sangre ¿de quién? –Sebastian se acercó para mirar al niño que los miraba sin dejar de llorar.

                - No lo sé. Huele a vampiro por todas partes. Puede que la sangre sea una mezcla de su propia sangre al nacer, del vampiro y de Tanya.

                - ¿Crees que habrá bebido algo de sangre del vampiro? –Sebastian preguntó con miedo. No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

                - Si ha sido así, el niño morirá. Ya sabes que la sangre de vampiro y hombre lobo no son compatibles.

                - Hay un pequeño porcentaje que sí lo es, Misha. ¿Y si estamos ante ese caso?

                - En ese caso el tiempo lo dirá –Misha volvió a arropar al niño y lo ocultó bajo sus ropas-. No voy a matar al pequeño sólo porque tengamos dudas, Sebastian. Tenemos pocos cachorros y necesitamos más o la manada se verá afectada.

                Su amigo asintió sin más. Misha era el alfa de la manada y su palabra era la ley. Sobraba decir que esa ligera sospecha tenía que quedar entre ellos dos o ese niño jamás sería aceptado entre ellos.

                Misha volvió la cabeza y vio a gran parte de los lobos de su manada mirándoles. Habían acabado con el vampiro y apenas quedaban unos trozos de vestiduras y huesos tras ellos.

                - Tanya ha muerto –alzó la voz para que todos le oyeran bien-. Eso nos enseñará que no podemos abandonar nuestro territorio sin protección porque siempre habrá algún vampiro o algún lobo de otra manada dispuesto a acabar con nosotros. ¿Entendéis?

                Los lobos guardaron silencio en señal de que entendían y le daban la razón a su alfa de lo que les estaba diciendo.

                - El pequeño ha sobrevivido –Misha señaló el pequeño bulto que tenía entre los brazos, pero no lo destapó para mostrarlo-. Hay que llevarlo a casa cuanto antes para alimentarle y hacerle entrar en calor. Buscad rápidamente a una loba que esté criando y que le dé de mamar.

                Varios lobos aullaron y corrieron a cumplir con la orden. Misha y Sebastian los siguieron algo rezagados a paso humano. Cuando llegaron a la casa que estaba en medio del campo, en territorio privado, Misha lavó él mismo al bebé y encontró sangre del vampiro por todas partes. El bebé tenía que haber tragado algo a la fuerza.

                - ¿Y bien? –Sebastian llegó cuando Misha sacaba al niño del agua y lo secaba para empezar a vestirle-. No sabía que tenías tan buena mano con los niños.

                - Ya ves –fue la seca respuesta.

                Sebastian supo que por la cabeza de su amigo rondaba algo y sospechaba qué era.

                - Había sangre, ¿verdad? –suspiró-. El niño ha tragado sangre de vampiro.

                Misha terminó de arroparle y lo cogió en brazos.

                - Eso parece.

                Sebastian miró a la pequeña cosita que parecía más pequeña aún entre los brazos de Misha.

                - ¿Cómo es que no ha muerto?

                - No lo sé. Quizás éste sea el niño del que habla la leyenda.

                Su amigo se rió.

                - Vamos hombre, eso no son más que cuentos de vieja. ¿Cómo diablos va a ser posible una fusión en una misma persona de hombre lobo y vampiro? Nadie es tan fuerte como para soportar eso y menos aún un recién nacido.

                Misha miró la cara del pequeño. Tenía los ojos de un color claro indefinido y unos mofletes gordos y rosados.

                - Sea lo que sea, vamos a criarle. Si la leyenda fuera cierta, el cambio no empezaría hasta que llegara a la edad adulta y eso en los lobos sucede a partir de los veintiún años. Tenemos tiempo de informarnos mientras tanto.

                Sebastian asintió y siguió a su amigo hacia el patio. El cielo se había oscurecido y una ligera llovizna estaba dando la bienvenida al nuevo día. Misha levantó al niño en sus manos y lo enseñó ante todos.

                - Manada, os presento a Jared, nuestro nuevo miembro.

                Los lobos aullaron y así aceptaron al integrante más joven por el momento. Ellos aún no lo sabían, pero ese niño cambiaría el futuro de todo cuanto conocían.

 

 

 

 

 

 **Título: one more try**

 **Capítulo:**  1/9 + bonus 1 y 2

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Sebastián Roché, Christian Kane, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Mark Sheppard, Nicki Aycox,

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son míos. No cobro nada. Nada de esto es real, o eso dicen ellos…

 **Resumen:** Los hombres lobos y los vampiros nunca se han juntado. Son los únicos dos seres que podrían acabar el uno con el otro sin apenas pestañear. Si un hombre lobo bebería sangre vampiro, éste moriría inmediatamente, de igual manera que si un vampiro bebe sangre de hombre lobo, moriría también. Pero hay una persona, sólo una persona en el mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para que poder ser hombre lobo y vampiro a la vez. ¿Podrá ese ser capaz de acabar con las luchas entre clanes rivales y hacer que hombres lobos y vampiros vivan juntos sin matarse?

 

 

 

1

 

 

                23 años más tarde…

 

 

 

                - Los cambios ya son demasiado evidentes, Misha. Hay que hacer algo.

                - Lo sé –Misha dejó de mirar por la ventana y se volvió hacia su amigo-. Tendré que hablar con Jared.

                - Me preocupa cómo va a reaccionar –Sebastian llegó donde él y se sentó en la silla más cercana-. Ya sabes que es demasiado impulsivo.

                - A mí me preocupa más cómo se lo va a tomar la manada.

                - Jared es muy querido por todos, no creo que pase nada.

                Misha no lo ponía en duda, pero cuando se trataba el tema de los vampiros, las reacciones eran muy variopintas y no podía culparles. Muchos vampiros habían venido a masacrar a su pueblo a lo largo de los años y casi todos habían sufrido alguna baja en la familia por culpa de eso. No, no se lo iban a tomar bien.

                - ¿Crees que tenemos tiempo antes de que la gente se dé cuenta?

                Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

                - Que se pase el día durmiendo y se despierte de noche ya es bastante sospechoso de por sí.

                - Podemos achacarlo a que es joven y se pasa la noche twitteando y ese tipo de cosas.

                - También se le está aclarando la piel y se le notan demasiado las venas.

                - Eso es porque es muy musculoso.

                Sebastian resopló como un caballo.

                - Mira Misha, no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer. Si no quieres ver lo más obvio…

                - ¡Misha! ¡Sebastian! –una mujer llegó corriendo hasta ellos y se paró en seco en cuanto los vio-. ¡Tenéis que venir corriendo! ¡Es Jared!

                Misha no necesitó saber más para salir corriendo. Cuando llegó al medio del patio, se encontró a Jared retorcido sobre sí mismo protegiéndose de la luz del sol y aullando como no lo había visto en la vida. Entre él y Sebastian lograron controlarle y llevarle a su habitación. No dejaron pasar a nadie más. Corrieron las cortinas y lo dejaron todo a oscuras. Poco a poco Jared se fue calmando aunque aún no había dejado de temblar.

                - Esto ya es demasiado obvio… -Sebastian estaba visiblemente nervioso y no paraba de dar vueltas  de un lado a otro.

                - Deja de moverte, por favor –Misha se dirigió a su amigo sin volverse a él. Seguía mirando la piel de Jared por si había sufrido alguna quemadura, pero todo parecía estar bien-. Jared. Jared. ¿Me oyes?

                Jared se removió pero no respondió. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia un lado. Misha le apartó algunos mechones de la frente y lo miró. A veces se olvidaba que ese cuerpo tan grande y fuerte no era más que el de un niño de veinte pocos años y que le quedaban mil cosas por vivir y aprender aún. Y por saber, y él era el culpable directo de eso.

                - Sebastian, trae el libro –el tono serio de Misha retumbó por las cuatro paredes. Su amigo retrocedió hasta la puerta y salió a buscarlo.

                - ¿Qué libro?

                Misha se volvió hacia la cama. Jared había abierto los ojos y lo miraba con las pupilas contraídas y vidriosas. El momento había llegado, era ahora o nunca.

                - Jared… hace tiempo que debí de haberte dicho algo.

                Jared intentó moverse, pero le pesaba todo el cuerpo.

                - ¿Tú sabes lo que me pasa, Misha?

                - Sí. Sebastian y yo lo hemos mantenido en secreto desde el día en que naciste –Misha se sentó en el borde y lo miró-. Eres medio vampiro, Jared.

                El muchacho comenzó a reírse y cuando vio que el alfa seguía con el rostro severo y la mandíbula apretada, su risa cesó de pronto.

                - No puede ser Misha, es imposible…

                - Lo sé. Sólo un niño entre un billón sobreviviría. Y ese niño eres tú, Jared.

                - No lo entiendo, ¿cómo…?

                - Ya sabes la  historia de que tu madre huía en el bosque y que nosotros llegamos a  tiempo para salvarte. No fue cierto; Sebastian y yo llegamos cuando ese hijo de puta te había cubierto de sangre de arriba abajo.

                - ¿Y nadie se dio cuenta?

                - Lo oculté. Nadie preguntó nada porque acababas de nacer y dieron por sentado que era tu propia sangre y la de tu madre que había muerto protegiéndote –Misha parecía cansado mientras le contaba todo eso que tendría que haberle contado hace mucho.

                - No entiendo… ¿por qué ahora?

                -Los cambios más importantes en los humanos se producen en la pubertad, pero para nosotros los lobos, al vivir tantos años, maduramos más tarde. Esto lo veíamos venir desde hacía unos años.

                - ¿Y no  has tenido valor para advertirme? –Jared tuvo la fuerza ahora para incorporarse de la cama y levantarse, alejándose de Misha.

                Misha tuvo la decencia de quedarse callado. Sebastian llegó en ese momento y le tendió un libro grande y antiguo, muy antiguo.

                - Nos llevó años encontrar este libro. Tuvimos que viajar mucho –Misha se levantó con el libro en los brazos y se lo tendió a Jared-. Hace muchos años hubo un lobo como tú que también se convirtió en vampiro y tuvo el atino de escribir sobre su vida. Ten, podría ayudarte…

                Misha dejó de hablar cuando Jared le quitó el libro de las  manos y lo arrojó al suelo.

                - Un poco tarde, ¿no crees? –la voz grave y dolida de Jared retumbó por la habitación-. ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer ahora? ¿Leerme este libro y seguir los pasos que un pirado hizo hace mil siglos y que no se sabe si fue real o lo escribió algún demente que iba de opio hasta el culo?

                - Jared… -Sebastian le llamó la atención, porque aunque tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadado, no podía olvidar que Misha era el Alfa y jefe de la manada y que levantarle la voz podía costarle caro. Los lobos tenían muy mal carácter cuando se enfadaban.

                - No importa –Misha levantó una mano para indicarle que no pasaba nada-. Jared, lo siento. Sé que tendría que haberte dicho algo mucho antes, pero quería protegerte.

                - ¿Protegerme? –ladró-. ¿De qué? ¿Del ajo? ¿De los crucifijos? ¿De los espejos?

                - No –Misha se puso de pie y aunque el otro le sacaba algo de altura, el alfa tenía lo que había que tener para dominar la situación-, a ti. Si hubiéramos contado tu secreto y alguien se hubiera enterado cuando tú aún eras un niño, te aseguro que no habrías salido vivo. Hemos esperado a que fueras un hombre para que, en el caso de que fuera necesario irte de la manada, supieras valerte por ti mismo.

                Jared guardó silencio. No dijo  nada más aunque seguía enfadado. Misha se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. Sebastian se quedó un minuto más. Jared levantó la vista y lo miró.

                - No voy a coger el libro –le dijo, advirtiendo lo que ya se había propuesto no hacer.

                - Supongo que ahora está en ti vivir o morir, Jared. Ya no eres un niño –Sebastian se dio la vuelta y salió de allí cerrando la puerta.

                Jared se quedó solo en la habitación mirando el libro del suelo. No hizo ademán por cogerlo y ahí se quedó el libro durante dos días.

 

 

 

                Jared sufrió otro ataque varios días más tarde, pero pudo controlarlo. Al menos nadie se había dado cuenta. En cuanto notaba que algo no iba bien, se encerraba en su habitación y se sentaba en un rincón hasta que se le pasaba. No sabía qué eran esos temblores que de pronto experimentaba y por qué le martilleaban la cabeza de esa manera. Le pitaban los oídos y comenzaba a tener hambre a todas horas. Antes ya tenía hambre de por sí, porque alimentar esos dos metros de músculos costaba mucho, pero ahora era otro tipo de hambre, era algo que  no podía ser saciado con nada.

                En el último ataque, Jared se arrastró por el suelo de la habitación desde el rincón donde había estado encogido y alcanzó el libro que había empujado días atrás bajo la cama. Lo abrió y buscó algo, un remedio, una panacea que le curara lo que sentía. Comenzó a leer por la mitad y no entendió nada así que no le quedó más remedio que empezar por el principio.

                El libro empezaba con la historia de un pavo contando su nacimiento y cómo un vampiro le había hecho beber su sangre cuando tan sólo tenía un año de edad. A lo largo de las páginas, el hombre lobo-vampiro contaba los cambios que había sufrido en su vida. Los síntomas que describía eran como los que tenía él. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que saliera a buscar sangre humana y se convirtiera en un asesino.

                Jared meneó la cabeza y eso le produjo un mareo intenso. No dejaría que se convirtiera en eso. Antes preferiría que los de su propia manada lo destrozaran vivo.

                Conforme seguía leyendo, leía cómo ese tío se había ido convirtiendo en vampiro. Hablaba de los festines de sangre que se daba y la de doncellas vírgenes que había desflorado a su paso. Tanta bacanal y orgía le produjo asco porque hablaba con tanta libertad y frialdad de los humanos que Jared se sintió enfermo de pensar que podía acabar siendo algo así. Él era un lobo y  su manada vivía en el bosque. No solían mezclarse con humanos y ciertamente no se los comían. Al menos no si podían evitarlo. Que ese vampiro del libro  hablara de los humanos como simples fuentes de alimento le hizo tomar una fuerte determinación; cuando llegara el momento en que no pudiera controlarse, él mismo acabaría con su vida. Y que le remataran los demás. Cualquier cosa con tal de no convertirse en esa aberración. Deseó tenerlo delante para darle una paliza por dejar escrito semejante libro. Alguien así no podía estar bien de la cabeza, aunque lo poco que sabía de los vampiros, todos coincidían en que eran seres lujuriosos y sin escrúpulos. Jared comenzaba a pensar que todos eran iguales.

                - Al fin te has decidido a leer el libro.

                Jared cerró el libro y lo apartó esperando algún comentario más por parte de Misha.

                El alfa se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

                - ¿Y bien?

                - Este libro es una mierda. No voy a convertirme en nada de eso, Misha. Prefiero que me matéis –Jared miró de reojo el libro, como si mirarlo directamente fuera superior a sus fuerzas-. No pienso acabar siendo un cabrón sin escrúpulos tratando a los humanos como si fueran bolsitas de sangre.

                - No has entendido nada, ¿verdad? –Misha ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente-. Pero no te culpo; cualquiera se perdería en esa espiral de sexo y depravación. Aunque si te digo la verdad, si hubieran basado la saga de Crepúsculo en ese libro y no en esa mierda fluorescente, habría ido al cine a verla.

                Jared sonrió nostálgico. Ese era el Misha que él conocía, el que le había criado durante todos esos años y al que  había pedido consejo cuando no sabía qué hacer.

                - Jared… -Misha se puso serio y jugueteó con la pasta del libro mientras hablaba-. Este vampiro te cuenta la vida díscola y salvaje que ha llevado, pero tú no tienes por qué ser así.

                - ¡No me vengas con chorradas! Ese capullo lo ha dejado bien claro.

                - No, te ha despistado –Misha cogió el libro y lo abrió por las primeras páginas-. Aquí, mira; cuando empiezan los cambios, él se dejó arrastrar. Pudo elegir entre el bien y el mal y siempre eligió lo malo. Tú tienes que ser fuerte, Jared y elegir lo correcto. Nosotros te ayudaremos.

                -¿Y quién dice que aún eligiendo lo correcto no me voy a convertir en semejante aberración?

                - Lo digo yo, Jared, porque confío en ti –Misha lo miraba fijamente y sin pestañear.

                - Demasiada fe tienes en mi –Jared apartó la mirada nervioso-. No hay pruebas de que, aún eligiendo el camino correcto, todo acabe bien. ¿Y si me levanto una noche sediento de sangre y os asesino a todos?

                - No lo harás.

                Jared negó con la cabeza.

                - Te agradezco la confianza que has depositado en mí, Misha, pero no voy a hacerlo. No voy a hacer nada.

                Misha frunció el ceño.

                - ¿Qué tienes en mente exactamente?

                Jared dudó durante unos segundos y luego se lo explicó.

                - Cada vez que me dé un ataque porque me esté transformando poco a poco, me atarás, Misha. Y cuando me transforme del todo en vampiro, me mataréis.

                - No voy a hacerlo –la voz de Misha fue serena y calmada, pero no lo estaba en absoluto-. No puedes pedirme eso, Jared.

                - No te lo estoy pidiendo, Misha. Piensa que no lo estás haciendo por mí sino por la manada. No sé si podré controlarme y si estoy suelto, podría acabar con vosotros. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

                Misha se puso en pie y abandonó la habitación sin decir nada más. Jared lo vio alejarse y no lo detuvo. Misha lo había criado como a un hijo y le había enseñado todo lo que él sabía. Ellos dos tenían una relación muy especial, pero ahora Jared había atacado al punto débil que tenía Misha después de él; la manada.

 

 

 

                Las siguientes semanas no mejoraron en absoluto sino todo lo contrario. Jared cada vez tenía los ataques más seguidos y pasaba mucho más tiempo en su habitación encerrado y atado. Los últimos cuatro días había tenido fiebre casi a todas horas y eso le hacía delirar. No había querido comer nada y los latidos de su cabeza lo estaban volviendo loco. Misha lo observaba desde la puerta y con cada alarido de dolor que pegaba Jared, él se sentía morir un poco. Quería ayudarle, pero el joven se lo había dejado muy claro. Tenían que hacer algo. La manada se había empezado a poner nerviosa. Era muy extraño que un lobo enfermase, y más Jared, que no había estado enfermo en su vida. Ya se le estaba acabando las excusas y pronto tendría que contarles la verdad. Eso no hacía más que tener que darle la razón a Jared, quedando como único final el que había previsto. De pronto se le ocurrió algo. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Jared para que nadie pudiera entrar y corrió hacia el salón. Allí Sebastian lo esperaba con la mirada perdida en las cortinas. Cuando lo vio aparecer se volvió hacia él.

                - ¿Cómo está?

                - Mal –Misha llegó hasta la mesa y encendió el portátil-, pero se me ha ocurrido algo.

                Sebastian llegó hasta su lado y miró cómo Misha tecleaba a toda velocidad una dirección de una página muy rara. Cuando confirmó el link, apretó el intro y la página tardó varios segundos en abrirse. Sebastian levantó las cejas extrañado.

                - ¿Un blog? ¿La solución del problema de Jared está en una página del Live Journal?

                Misha lo ignoró. Entró en el perfil de esa persona y le mandó un mensaje privado.

                “Te salvé la vida hace trescientos ochenta y cuatro años. Me debes una y ha llegado el momento de cobrármela.”

                Sebastian abrió la boca perplejo pero no dijo  nada. ¿Lo vampiros tenían diarios online? ¡Eso era nuevo! Apenas un minuto más tarde, el buzón de entrada de Misha se iluminó. Abrió el email y leyó las  escuetas palabras.

                “No lo he olvidado, Misha. Dime en qué puedo ayudarte y lo haré.” Y junto al mensaje un número de móvil. Misha cogió el teléfono enseguida y marcó. Apenas dio dos tonos cuando respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

                - Misha.

                - Tengo que hablar contigo… Jensen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo:**  2/?

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Sebastián Roché, Christian Kane, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Mark Sheppard, Nicki Aycox,

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son míos. No cobro nada. Nada de esto es real, o eso dicen ellos…

 **Resumen:** Los hombres lobos y los vampiros nunca se han juntado. Son los únicos dos seres que podrían acabar el uno con el otro sin apenas pestañear. Si un hombre lobo bebería sangre vampiro, éste moriría inmediatamente, de igual manera que si un vampiro bebe sangre de hombre lobo, moriría también. Pero hay una persona, sólo una persona en el mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para que poder ser hombre lobo y vampiro a la vez. ¿Podrá ese ser capaz de acabar con las luchas entre clanes rivales y hacer que hombres lobos y vampiros vivan juntos sin matarse?

 

 

 

 

2.

 

 

 

                - Déjame que lo entienda –Jensen se paseaba por el largo pasillo de su lujoso apartamento en la ciudad mientras meditaba las palabras de Misha-. Tienes en tu manada a un hombre lobo que se está convirtiendo en vampiro. Sabes que eso no es posible, ¿no?

                - Yo mismo tampoco lo hubiera creído si no fuera porque está sucediendo de verdad –la respuesta tajante de Misha no dejó lugar a dudas-. Es real, Jensen. Encontramos el libro de alguien que también pasó por eso.

                Jensen se quedó mirando la alfombra con la mirada perdida. Eso era surrealista y no podía ser verdad.

                - Aunque fuera verdad, que lo dudo, no entiendo cómo podría yo ayudarte. Lo único que sé de hombres lobos es que tenéis muy mal carácter y sois muy testarudos.

                - Y es verdad –Misha se lo confirmó sin problemas-, y por eso mismo no voy a darme por vencido.

                - Si pudiera ayudarte, te ayudaría, en serio, pero no veo cómo…

                Misha no le dejó terminar.

                - Déjame que te lo explique en persona. Llevaré a Jared.

                Jensen bufó y finalmente acabó aceptando.

                - Supongo que ese tal Jared es el que se está transformando. Está bien. Apunta mi dirección.

                Misha tomó nota rápidamente y tras levantar a Jared con la ayuda de Sebastian, los tres emprendieron el viaje hacia la casa de Jensen.

 

 

 

                Jensen era el Sire de su comunidad y como tal vivía en el centro de la ciudad, en unos apartamentos de lujo donde podía divisarlo todo. De hecho, todo el edificio era suyo. Su comunidad de vampiros era enorme y su palabra era la ley.

                Cuando Misha y Sebastian llegaron hasta su salón, él se les quedó mirando con esas pupilas verdes totalmente dilatadas.

                - Supongo que ese es el pobre bastardo –señaló a Jared cuando éstos le dejaron caer sobre el sofá boca abajo para que no se hiciera daño en los brazos, ya que los llevaba atados a la espalda.

                Misha se volvió y lo miró. Una leve sonrisa le iluminó la cara.

                - No has cambiado nada, Jensen.

                - Tú tampoco –Jensen se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

                Sebastian se quedó a una distancia prudencial. Él no había congratulado nunca con los vampiros y no iba a empezar ahora.

                - Dile a tus ghouls que se vayan –Misha señaló con la cabeza a dos tipos muy serios que los miraban casi sin pestañear desde la puerta. Eran los mismos que le habían abierto las puertas del parking y los habían acompañado hacia la suite de Jensen.

                Jensen hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los tíos se marcharon tan sigilosamente como habían llegado.

                - ¿Queréis algo para beber? –Jensen se dirigió al mueble bar, lo abrió y sirvió tres vasos de vodka sin esperar contestación. Luego se los tendió y él fue el primero en beber. Misha lo siguió y Sebastian el último. Jensen sabía que los lobos no beberían hasta que él lo hubiera hecho-. Me encanta que seáis tan desconfiados.

                - Jensen, el asunto es serio… -Misha fue a explicarse cuando los jadeos de Jared comenzaron, esta vez más altos que antes. No se le entendía una palabra de lo que decía y jadeaba más que hablaba. Tenía la camisa de cuadros totalmente sudada y pegada al cuerpo. Intentaba retorcerse para librarse, pero las ataduras eran demasiado fuertes y él estaba demasiado débil. Tenía tanta hambre…

                - Ya veo –Jensen se sirvió otro vodka y se lo bebió de un trago-. Tiene hambre. Y mucha.

                - Quiere morir.

                Las palabras de Misha fueron rotundas. Luego sacó el libro de una mochila que traía y se lo tendió a Jensen. Éste se quedó mirándolo, abriéndolo distraídamente y mirando páginas sueltas al azar. No pudo evitar poner cara de asco.

                - Pues déjale morir.

                - No puedo –la voz de Misha sonó seria, haciendo comprender a Jensen que ese no era un simple integrante más de la manada. El lobo se lo acabó confirmando-. He criado a Jared yo mismo desde el día en que nació. No puedo… no puedo matarle.

                - ¿Y cómo te puedo ayudar yo exactamente? –Jensen cerró el libro y lo lanzó despreocupadamente sobre una mesa que había detrás de él.

                - En ese libro cuenta cómo el hombre lobo perdió totalmente el norte cuando se convirtió en vampiro, dejándose llevar por sus más bajos instintos. Jared piensa que puede pasarle eso.

                - Es muy probable. Si no tiene un Sire que le enseñe bien como le pasó a ese pobre desgraciado, posiblemente acabe chupándole la sangre a putas de dos dólares en callejones. O participando en gran hermano, quién sabe.

                - Por eso te necesito. Tienes que ser su Sire y enseñarle.

                Jensen dejó de parpadear y lo miró a través de esas largas pestañas.

                - Estás de broma.

                - No. Eres el único vampiro que conozco que aún tiene una pizca de decencia y raciocinio dentro de él –Misha lo miró totalmente convencido-. Eres al único que confiaría la vida de Jared.

                Jensen se dio la vuelta y se sirvió más vodka. Eso que le estaban pidiendo no podía ser real. Cuando se lo bebió, se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Misha.

                - En otras circunstancias lo haría, Misha, sabes que sí. Pero… es un hombre lobo. No puedo exponerme a semejante peligro sabiendo que eso que tenéis ahí echado en el sofá y que no para de jadear como una bestia quiere mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

                - Jared es de fiar. Jamás haría daño a propósito –esas fueron las primeras palabras de Sebastian en toda la conversación.

                Jensen se volvió asombrado hacia él.

                - Te creería, pero si está tan hambriento, vuestro lobito posiblemente ahora no distinga un vampiro de un menú Big Mac.

                - Mantenle atado hasta que te dé su palabra de que no te hará daño. Sabes que los lobos jamás rompemos una palabra dada.

                Jensen hizo un gesto con la boca dando a entender que estaba empezando a creerles.

                - Podría dar su palabra en falso.

                - Le he criado yo, Jensen –Misha apretó la mandíbula, molesto de que dudaran de él-. Nadie de mi manada daría su palabra en falso.

                - Está bien –Jensen dejó el vaso a un lado y caminó hacia la puerta. Los dos tíos de antes aparecieron tras él-. Llevadle a mi dormitorio y dejadle sobre la cama, pero no le desatéis.

                Ambos hombres se acercaron hacia el sofá y levantaron a Jared sin esfuerzo. Éste se retorcía de dolor e hiperventilaba.

                - Vuestro cachorro mide dos metros –Jensen los vio pasar por delante de él de camino hacia el fondo del pasillo donde estaba su dormitorio-. Y tiene cojones. Me gusta.

                - ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Sebastian tenía todos los músculos en tensión. Si Misha se fiaba de ese vampiro, que así fuera, pero él todavía dudaba de él.

                - Voy a examinarle, pero antes hay algo que debéis saber de los vampiros –Jensen se acercó hasta ellos para hablar-. Cuando un vampiro decide morir, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para intentar mantenerle con vida.

                - ¿Estás diciendo que ya está todo perdido?

                - No, estoy diciendo que voy a ver en qué estado está vuestro lobito. Si ya ha decidido morir, os lo traeré para que vosotros hagáis lo que queráis con él.

                - ¿Y si aún hay alguna esperanza? –Misha lo miraba sin pestañear esperando que se encontraran en ese caso.

                - Si aún queda algo de esperanza, le enseñaré si él quiere, pero no hago milagros, por mucho que hayáis pensado lo contrario.

                Misha y Sebastian rieron por el tono teatrero de Jensen. Un gruñido les llegó desde el fondo del pasillo. Los minutos se estaban acabando para Jared y si no se daba prisa quizás fuera demasiado tarde.

                - Espero no tardar. Por favor, poneos cómodos. Ahora volveré para deciros algo.

                Ambos hombres lobos asintieron mientras veían salir a Jensen y cómo cerraba la puerta tras él.

                - Yo espero que éste tío sea totalmente de fiar, y no sólo lo digo por Jared –Sebastian se sentó en el borde del sofá sin relajar ni un solo músculo del cuerpo-, sino por nosotros mismos; ahora mismo estamos encerrados en el salón de un vampiro y totalmente a su merced.

                Misha se volvió hacia él y lo miró.

                - Yo confío en Jensen y sé que no nos defraudará.

 

 

 

                Jensen abrió la puerta de su dormitorio justo cuando otro gruñido hacía temblar los cuadros de las paredes. Despidió a sus ayudantes y cerró la puerta para quedarse a solas con Jared. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y lo miró. Jared estaba boca abajo en la cama, con todos los pelos en la cara y tiraba de las correas que le sujetaban las muñecas para intentar liberarse. Jensen llegó a su lado y con un dedo le apartó el mechón que le caía sobre la frente. Lo que vio lo dejó gratamente sorprendido; Jared apenas era un chiquillo a pesar de ese cuerpo tan grande que tenía. También era el ser más hermoso que había visto en su vida y eso que ahora toda la expresión de su cara estaba enmarcada en dolor, pero aún así, Jared era lo más precioso que había visto en toda su larga existencia. En ese momento el lobo abrió los ojos y un par de pupilas de un color indefinido lo miraron.

                - Hola –Jensen se sintió como un tonto porque no sabía qué decirle-. Me llamo Jensen.

                Jared rugió y Jensen retrocedió un paso hacia atrás.

                - Vaya, ya veo que no estás de humor para presentaciones.

                El lobo volvió a rugir, pero ésta vez con menos fuerza. Jensen aprovechó para volver a acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

                - Quiero ayudarte, Jared.

                - Eres un vampiro –escupió, como si hubiera dicho el peor insulto de todos.

                Jensen decidió pasárselo por alto tratándose de las circunstancias en las que estaban.

                - Sí, eres muy observador, y también puedo ayudarte a que sigas con vida y puedas controlar tus ansias de vampiro.

                - Nadie puede hacer eso –jadeó-, hazme el favor y mátame ya.

                - No voy a matarte Jared, pero no porque no me estén entrando ganas ahora mismo, sino porque se lo he prometido a Misha –Jensen buscó con la mirada los ojos de Jared y lo mantuvo ahí fijamente-. Conoces a Misha, ¿recuerdas? Ese que es el alfa de tu manada y que te aprecia lo suficiente como para venir a la casa de un vampiro a pedir ayuda.

                Jared guardó silencio. Si eso era cierto…

                - Mira Jared –Jensen aprovechó que había sembrado la duda en el lobo para seguir hablando-. Déjame intentarlo. A peor no puedes ir. Si no evolucionas, yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos.

                - Nadie puede salvarme –repitió Jared, ésta vez menos convincentemente.

                - Sí que se puede, hazme caso. ¿Lo intentarás al menos?

                A Jared no le dio tiempo de responder porque le dio otro ataque. Los ojos se le pusieron blancos y el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Un sonido gutural se le escapaba del fondo de la garganta y todos los músculos del cuerpo se le pusieron en tensión.

                - ¡Mierda! –Jensen maldijo en voz alta mientras intentaba controlar los temblores del cuerpo del joven. Estaba cerca del perder el control definitivamente y si eso sucedía, más difícil sería hacerle volver luego en razón-. Jared. Jared, escúchame.

                Jared se convulsionaba en la cama, respirando por la boca y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

                - Jared escúchame, sé que me estás escuchando –Jensen intentaba mantenerle quieto sobre la cama-. Tienes que beber mi sangre, ¿vale? Eso hará que te calmes y te sientas mejor.

                Jared no dio señal de haberle oído. Siguió convulsionándose mientras Jensen le sujetaba la cabeza contra el colchón con una mano y con la otra acercaba la muñeca a la boca para hacerse una herida. Luego se la acercó a los labios para que el lobo bebiera.

                - ¡Venga, joder! –Jensen veía cómo el otro mantenía la boca fuertemente cerrada y no hacía ademán de lamerse ni siquiera los labios manchados con la sangre del vampiro. El líquido rojizo le goteaba por la barbilla y desaparecía por el otro lado-. Jared, tú puedes hacerlo.

                Quizás fueron esas palabras de ánimo o quizás Jared abrió la boca para jadear otra vez, furioso por la agonía que estaba sintiendo. El caso es que algo de sangre le cayó en la boca y ese simple par de gotas hicieron que Jared abriera los ojos y lo mirara con las pupilas dilatadas al máximo. Abrió la boca y abarcó toda la muñeca, ansioso por más sangre. Jensen le puso la otra mano en la frente para intentar calmarle, pero no lo consiguió; Jared tenía tanta hambre después de haber estado tantos días sin comer absolutamente nada que esa sangre le pareció el manjar más delicioso del mundo.

                Apoyando un hombro sobre la cama, Jared encogió las piernas poniéndose así de rodillas sobre el colchón. Jensen lo imitó para quedar más a o menos a la misma altura, porque Jared le sacaba un par de centímetros.

                Contra todo pronóstico, el lobo tiró de las correas y las rompió, quedándose completamente libre. Jensen tuvo un momento de pánico, y no por su vida precisamente, sino por la reacción que pudiera tener Jared. Podía hacer cualquier cosa, desde golpearle o atacarse a sí mismo o romper cosas. De nuevo contra todo presagio, Jared se lo quedó mirando. Luego se abalanzó sobre su cuello y lo mordió. No sabía de dónde le habían salido los colmillos, ni cuando, pero ahí estaban; abriéndose paso en la piel de Jensen. Éste hizo una mueca de dolor debida  a la inexperiencia del lobo, pero le dejó hacer. Tenía que calmar su hambre y su sed para que le escuchara y su sangre era el alimento que necesitaba.

                Jared jadeaba contra su cuello  y su respiración caliente le hacía cosquillas en la piel. El lobo parecía estar muy agitado mientras seguía bebiendo porque no paraba con los brazos. Su cuerpo comenzó a desprender demasiada calor, y sin pararse a pensar, Jared acercó las manos a los faldones de su camisa y tiró de ellos hasta romperla. En pocos segundos la destrozada prenda yacía sobre la cama hecha añicos. Jensen notó cómo ese cuerpo grande, musculoso y caliente se pegaba totalmente al suyo. Los jadeos que esa joven criatura estaba haciendo con su garganta a la par que tragaba su sangre eran tan lascivos que a Jensen se le pusieron los dientes largos.

                - Jared, para.

                El lobo ya había bebido más que suficiente, pero parecía no tener intenciones de detenerse.

                - Jared…

                Un gruñido fue toda la respuesta que Jensen consiguió. Jared parecía estar en otro mundo y no tenía ganas de salir de él. Después de haber sufrido tantos dolores esas últimas semanas, esa sensación de nirvana y deleite fueron demasiados para él, que no había experimentado nada así en su vida. Dejó de abrazar a Jensen para pasar a recorrerle todo el cuerpo con manos ágiles e inquisidoras. El vampiro le dejó hacer hasta que Jared paró de inspeccionarle y echó mano a sus propios pantalones. Los abrió rápidamente y se los bajó hasta dejarlos a mitad del muslo junto con la ropa interior. Luego volvió a abrazarse a Jensen.

                - Jared, escúchame.

                Jared no podía escuchar. Estaba metido en una espiral de deseo y le era imposible hacer caso a nada más. Mientras seguía lamiendo el cuello del vampiro, iba restregándose contra su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse con él. Le clavaba su erección en el abdomen y la frotaba contra él buscando una inminente satisfacción.

                - Jensen –jadeó contra su cuello. Había dejado de succionar la sangre y ahora  lamía la que se había quedado pegada sobre la piel del vampiro con pequeño lametones, tal y como haría un animal de su especie.

                Jensen se estremeció por la sensación y no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle el estrecho abrazo. Eso alentó a Jared que se restregó más contra él, ésta vez con más urgencia.

                - Jensen, sí. Sí.

                - Eso es pequeño, eso es.

                Jared volvió a hundirse en su cuello mientras lo acercaba hacia él cogiéndole de las caderas. En un último roce, Jared lo embistió y acabó corriéndose sobre su abdomen, manchándole parte de la piel y la cinturilla del pantalón. Cuando todo pasó, su cuerpo tembloroso se quedó pegado al del vampiro hasta que encontró la fuerza suficiente para separarse de él.

                Jensen lo miró cuando lo hizo. Tenía la boca completamente manchada de su sangre y varias gotas le salpicaban las mejillas. A cualquier otra persona le hubiera parecido una imagen grotesca. A Jensen en cambio le gustó verle manchado con su propia sangre. Esa sensación le duró poco cuando notó una humedad algo extraña sobre su abdomen. Curioso, bajó la cabeza a la misma vez que Jared. El pantalón vaquero del vampiro estaba manchado de semen y luego había una gran humedad. De pronto descubrió de qué se trataba. Con el ceño fruncido levantó la cabeza hacia Jared para mirarle.

                - ¿Te has meado sobre mí?

                Jared enrojeció visiblemente y se quedó estático mirando la mancha sin pestañear.

                - Lo siento, es la primera vez que me pasa. He perdido el control durante un momento y… lo siento.

                Jensen frunció el ceño sin apartar la mirada de él. ¿Pero es que ese lobo no sabía nada ni siquiera de su propia especie? Se levantó de la cama e intentó despegarse los vaqueros de la piel, pero fue imposible. Ahora que estaba de pie notaba cómo el líquido caliente le resbalaba por el abdomen, mojándole la ropa interior y deslizándose por sus muslos hacia abajo.

                - Aquella puerta de allí es un baño. Date una ducha –Jensen caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación-. Y en aquel armario hay ropa cómoda. Ponte la que quieras. Vuelvo enseguida.

                A Jared no le dio tiempo de responder cuando el vampiro ya había salido de allí dejándole solo. Se sentía como un solemne gilipollas. Jamás le había pasado algo así. Nunca. Bueno, no es que él tuviera muchas experiencias de ese tipo, porque la mayoría habían sido con su propia mano, pero sí que se había arrimado a chicas y las habías besado y tal. Pero nunca jamás había perdido el control como le había pasado ahora. Y encima se había meado luego. Genial.

                Con las mejillas aún rojas por el bochorno, Jared se puso bien los pantalones y caminó hacia el baño. Ojalá la ducha le hiciera sentir algo mejor.

 

                Jensen se había dado una ducha rápida en el aseo del pasillo. No quería salir a hablar con los lobos de aquella manera, porque lo primero que iban a pensar de él si le vieran llegar cubierto de pipí, semen, sangre y sudor, era que se había aprovechado de su pobre criaturita, y lo cierto era que había sido totalmente lo contrario.

                Cuando llegó al salón y entró, se encontró a los lobos casi en la misma posición a como los había dejado. Misha caminó hacia él decidido para preguntarle, pero cuando aún le quedaban varios metros para llegar hasta él, se detuvo en seco.

                Jensen supo que Misha le estaba olfateando y aunque se había duchado y cambiado de ropa, Jensen aún seguía oliendo a sudor, semen y pipí de Jared.

                - ¿Qué tal ha ido? –fue Sebastian el que hizo la pregunta. Se había levantado del sofá, pero no se había movido del sitio.

                - Creo que bien. Ahora está más calmado y ha ido a ducharse –les aseguró-. Ha aceptado probar lo del aprendizaje.

                - ¡Eso es estupendo! –tan concentrado estaba por las buenas noticias, que Sebastian no se dio cuenta de que Misha aún no había abierto la boca-. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevará eso de la dominación a sí mismo?

                Jensen se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista de Misha. Sebastian, al encontrarse tras él, no veía que el alfa tenía los colmillos fuera y un semblante enfurecido le cruzaba el rostro.

                - Dependerá en mayor parte de Jared y de su autocontrol. Si somos favorables, en un mes podría estar ya bien.

                - Bueno, si es por el bien de Jared… -Sebastian se percató entonces de que Misha no había hablado-. ¿Misha? ¿Estás bien?

                Misha no dejó de mirar al vampiro.

                - Estoy bien –respondió sin volverse-. Te doy una semana y entonces volveremos a vernos. Jared no debe de estar tanto tiempo fuera de su casa.

                Jensen lo miró serio y asintió. Misha relajó el rostro y se volvió para tranquilizar a Sebastian.

                Ambos lobos dieron por concluida la visita y caminaron hacia la puerta. Cuando Sebastian fue a llamar al ascensor, Misha retrocedió y volvió hacia la puerta de entrada donde aún estaba Jensen.

                - Te agradezco esto que estás haciendo por nosotros –Misha habló muy bajito y muy serio-, y estaré en deuda contigo, Jensen, pero en una semana volveré y me llevaré a Jared. ¿Queda claro?

                Jensen asintió.

                - Ya te he oído. Bajo tu responsabilidad caerá que Jared no esté bien preparado, pero si eso es lo que quieres…

                Misha lo miró de arriba abajo. Volvió a sacar la dentadura de lobo para que el vampiro la viera bien y luego se dio media vuelta, entró en el ascensor y desapareció.

 

 

 

                Cuando Jensen volvió a su dormitorio, Jared ya se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Se había puesto un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta. No podía haber en el mundo una ropa menos erótica que esa, sin embargo Jared parecía la reencarnación de la lujuria en persona, o al menos eso pensó Jensen al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

                - Siento si he tardado más de la cuenta –se disculpó por el retraso en ir a buscarle-. Tenía que hablar con Misha sobre tu estancia aquí y no podía hacerlo pareciendo que acababa de rodar un capítulo de Espartaco.

                Jared sonrió y se ruborizó de nuevo, aunque ésta vez algo más levemente.

                - Siento de nuevo lo ocurrido.

                Jensen le restó importancia.

                - No pasa nada. Estabas muy hambriento y nervioso. Es normal.

                Jared asintió automáticamente. No quería que Jensen pensara que era un niño meón que no sabía controlar sus impulsos.

                - ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

                - Descansar –Jensen señaló la enorme cama de su dormitorio-. Te quedarás conmigo durante un mes y dormirás conmigo para poder vigilarte en todo momento. No quiero que te de otro ataque y vayas por ahí atacando a mi clan.

                - Lo entiendo –Jared miró la cama  y se dirigió hacia ella. Con cierta timidez se acostó en un lado y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la barbilla.

                Jensen lo miró y pensó que se trataba de una doncella virginal. Eso no le gustó en absoluto. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el baño para cambiarse. Cuando volvió llevaba ropa parecida a la de Jared. Se metió en la cama y se acomodó a su lado.

                - No voy a mentirte Jared, vas a estar muy jodido estos días porque tendrás mucha hambre y si te dejas vencer por ella, estarás perdido –Jensen decidió ser más concreto-. Ahí es donde reside la verdadera naturaleza de un vampiro. Al igual que los hombres lobos son desconfiados y cabezotas por naturaleza, los vampiros somos egocéntricos y viciosos. El hambre, cualquier tipo de hambre, nos puede y si nos dejamos arrastrar por ella, estamos perdidos. Perdemos cualquier lógica y sentido común y nos convertimos en monstruos. Dominar tu hambre es la única baza que tienes para seguir siendo tú mismo.

                Jared asintió. En ese mismo momento le dieron ganas de suicidarse ahí mismo. Él era un lobo que por su tamaño, tenía hambre a todas horas y si ya le era difícil dominarse siendo lobo, no quería ni pensar lo que sería siendo vampiro. Aún así afirmó con la cabeza. Se había comprometido y Misha y Sebastian se habían tomado demasiadas molestias para que él no lo intentara siquiera.

                - Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para poder hacerlo bien.

                Jensen asintió tras escuchar las palabras de Jared.

                - Bien. Hasta mañana entonces –Jensen apagó las luces de la habitación y todo quedó a oscuras.

                Jared se quedó mirando al techo como un bobo. Su piel y sentidos de lobo le decían que ya estaba amaneciendo, que saliera a recibir el sol. Pero sus nuevos sentidos de vampiro le estaban bajando el ritmo cardíaco y lo estaban dejando como en una especie de letargo. Genial, ya no sólo tendría que luchar contra su hambre, sino también contra sus sentidos. Lo que le faltaba por saber.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo:**  3/?

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Sebastián Roché, Christian Kane, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Mark Sheppard, Nicki Aycox,

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son míos. No cobro nada. Nada de esto es real, o eso dicen ellos…

 **Resumen:** Los hombres lobos y los vampiros nunca se han juntado. Son los únicos dos seres que podrían acabar el uno con el otro sin apenas pestañear. Si un hombre lobo bebería sangre vampiro, éste moriría inmediatamente, de igual manera que si un vampiro bebe sangre de hombre lobo, moriría también. Pero hay una persona, sólo una persona en el mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para que poder ser hombre lobo y vampiro a la vez. ¿Podrá ese ser capaz de acabar con las luchas entre clanes rivales y hacer que hombres lobos y vampiros vivan juntos sin matarse?

 

 

3.

 

 

 

                Jensen se despertó cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer por el horizonte. Normalmente solía levantarse un poco antes, pero hoy se había quedando remoloneando en la cama. Al ser un vampiro tan antiguo, la luz del sol le afectaba menos que a otros vampiros con menos años y podía soportar cosas que a otros lo matarían en el acto, aunque eso no quería decir que fuera inmortal. Ni inmune. Sobre todo eso segundo, y le estaba quedando demostrado que iba a tener que ponerse una vacuna sobre Jared, porque no era normal que se hubiera levantado y lo primero que le hubiera venido a la mente fuera el bochornoso episodio del día anterior. Eso debía de haberle enfadado porque no era agradable que se mearan encima de uno, pero Jensen lo encontró terriblemente erótico.

                Un movimiento a su lado le hizo volver la cabeza y descubrir que Jared se estaba despertando. Se desperezaba sobre la cama como un gato y apartaba las sábanas de su cuerpo tirando de ellas, pero sin llegar a levantarse. Bajo la fina tela del chándal, Jensen se percató de que Jared estaba bastante empalmado.

                Horrorizado de que Jared le descubriera mirando, Jensen apartó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos. Jared lo miraba a su vez con una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

                - Tengo hambre –respondió a una pregunta no dicha.

                Jensen sonrió. Eso era muy normal.

                - Tienes que trabajar con esa sensación, Jared. Convencerte de que ese hambre no va a poder contigo. Dominarla.

                Jared cerró los ojos y se relajó, pensando en hacer precisamente eso, sin conseguirlo. Con cara de cachorrito que no ha roto un plato en su vida, se volvió hacia Jensen para darle pena.

                - Dame un poco de tu sangre. Un poco nada más. Dos sorbitos.

                - Jared… ¿qué te acabo de decir?

                Jared gruñó por lo bajo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a concentrarse. De nuevo no lo consiguió.

                - Sólo un sorbito…

                Jensen chasqueó la lengua.

                - Jared; siendo obsesivo sólo conseguirás caer antes y hacer que yo te mate.

                - ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Es como un pensamiento que es cada vez más y más fuerte y no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

                - Cierra y los ojos y relájate.

                Jared suspiró, cerró los ojos y se obligó a pensar en cosas que le gustaban para poder relajarse. No fue mucho, pero al menos estuvo así cinco minutos.

                - No está nada mal para ser el primer intento –Jensen lo elogió y se acercó a él bajo las sábanas-. Ahora puedes tener mi sangre, pero cuando te diga que pares, tienes que parar, ¿entendido?

                Jared asintió ansioso. Cuando vio que Jensen acercaba su muñeca hacia él, arrugó el ceño. El vampiro se dio cuenta.

                - ¿Qué te pasa?

                - Nada –mintió.

                Jensen no le creyó, obviamente.

                - Jared; no me hagas usar mis poderes contigo para obligarte a que me lo cuentes, por favor.

                Jared lo miró muy seriamente. Sabía que existían vampiros muy poderosos que podían controlar la mente y hacer toda clase de trucos. Si Jensen era uno de esos, estaba perdido. Así que decidió decir la verdad.

                - Me gusta más tu cuello.

                Jensen sonrió levemente. Normalmente no solían ser tan directos con él y la sinceridad de Jared le gustaba.

                - Está bien, entonces –se estiró y le ofreció el cuello-. Pero tienes que parar cuando yo te lo diga, ¿entendido?

                Jared asintió contento. Lo lógico hubiera sido rodar hacia su lado para acceder a su cuello y así poder succionarle, pero no, Jared hacía las cosas a su propio estilo; avasallando y arrasando con todo allá donde él pasaba. Ni corto ni perezoso se echó encima de él y sin perder tiempo fue directo a su cuello.

                Cuando Jensen sintió los colmillos hundirse en su piel, dio un ligero respingo. Esa era otra lección que debía de enseñarle; usar los colmillos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero esa lección tendría que esperar a otro momento porque Jared estaba completamente metido en su vorágine de comida y placer. De nuevo volvió a ponerse erecto y de nuevo comenzó a restregarse contra el cuerpo de Jensen. El vampiro aceptó el peso de ese mastodonte y sus acometidas. ¿Era Jared consciente de que cualquier otro vampiro le habría partido ya las dos piernas por semejante osadía? La verdad es que el muchacho no parecía darse cuenta y no iba a ser Jensen precisamente el que le dijera nada.

                - Jared, para.

                Jared no lo hizo. Ni siquiera parecía haberle oído. Jensen lo volvió a intentar.

                - Jared, detente.

                De nuevo el lobo lo ignoró, hincándole más su erección contra la cadera. Jensen se enfadó y lo empujó, haciendo volar a Jared hacia un lado y caer luego él encima.

                - ¿Qué?... –Jared parecía desconcertado y no entendía qué había pasado.

                - ¡Si te digo que pares es porque quiero que lo hagas! –Jensen se levantó cabreado y fue directo al baño. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y en cuestión de segundos estuvo debajo de los chorros maltratando su piel. Tenía que quitarse el olor de Jared de encima. Ese muchacho se restregaba contra su cuerpo sin ser consciente de que ahora él, un vampiro y líder de los suyos, apestaba a lobo cachondo que tumbaba. Genial.

                Salió de la ducha, se vistió y abandonó la  habitación sin decir nada. Jared se quedó mirándole. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora?

 

 

 

                Jensen no regresó a la habitación hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Tenía asuntos pendientes que tratar con su clan. A diferencia de los lobos, que eran muy desconfiados y vivían bien alejados de la ciudad y del ser humano, los vampiros adoraban mezclarse entre ellos y Jensen vivía de ellos en más de un sentido. A parte de proporcionarles gratuitamente la sangre que necesitaban los de su clan para vivir, Jensen tenía varios pubs y bares nocturnos que iban bastante bien. Uno de ellos, una discoteca llamada “The Abbey” estaba justo en el mismo edificio donde vivía.  De ahí venía Jensen cuando entró en el ascensor para subir hasta la planta donde estaba su apartamento. Había estado hablando un rato con los gerentes que llevaban el local para ver cómo iba la noche y había elegido a un par de víctimas fáciles para alimentarse de ellas. Normalmente podía pasar varias noches sin beber nada y siempre en pequeñas cantidades, se había acostumbrado así, pero ese lobo mastodonte que estaba en su cama lo había dejado medio seco y más valía estar prevenido por si acaso Jared tampoco obedeciera la próxima vez.

                Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio supo enseguida que algo no iba bien. Dirigió la mirada hacia la cama y allí estaba el lobo, retorciéndose de dolor, con todo el cuerpo sudado y la mandíbula apretada. Jensen caminó hacia él y lo tocó. Ardía en fiebre y no paraba de temblar.

                - Jared –lo llamó-. Jared, contéstame.

                Jared no le hizo el menor caso. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Jensen volvió a intentarlo.

                - Jared, respóndeme –Jensen lo zarandeó y así consiguió apenas que Jared entreabriera los ojos y lo mirase. El vampiro suspiró ligeramente aliviado. Al menos sabía que podía oírle-. Escúchame Jared, tienes que calmarte y respirar más lentamente, ¿entendido?

                El lobo lo miró, pero  siguió sin decir nada. Se había roto la camiseta al tirar de ella e incluso las sábanas parecían rasgadas. Jensen miró el desorden a su alrededor y se preguntó si no había aceptado demasiado pronto la encomienda de Misha. Jared era un lobo fuera de control y parecía ser más cabezota que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. La transformación a vampiro no era nada fácil y él mismo se acordaba de la suya, que no había tenido a nadie que lo guiara ni lo aconsejara. Era una transformación lenta y dolorosa, sobre todo a nivel mental. Los débiles no sobrevivían. Incluso los más fuertes sufrían mucho en el proceso. Acabar siendo un mal vampiro era demasiado fácil y Jensen tenía que asegurarse que Jared no caería sucumbido por los bajos instintos que tenían los de su especie.

                Matar por matar estaba a la orden del día. Una vez que acallabas los fantasmas de tu mente, era lo más fácil de hacer; ir por el mundo matando sin preocuparte por nada ni por nadie era algo sencillo, pero difícil de mantener. Esos vampiros solían perder la razón y se volvían demasiado osados en lo que hacían, hasta que se volvían locos y morían a manos de otros de su misma especie. De un tiempo a esta parte los vampiros se habían vuelto muy cautelosos. Matar humanos estaba muy mal visto porque enseguida podían ser descubiertos y eso no les  beneficiaba en absoluto. Si había algún vampiro que pusiera en peligro al resto, simplemente lo aniquilaban. Otra historia era las guerras entre clanes, pero de eso Jensen no tenía que preocuparse por el momento. Demasiado tenía ya con un lobo-vampiro en su cama.

                La mente de Jared iba a mil revoluciones por segundo. Sentía que se le freía el cerebro y no podía hacer nada para pararlo. También oía voces en su cabeza. Algunas tenían sentido, otras no, pero sobre todo estaba ese inquietante latido en su sien derecha. Era tan fuerte que hasta le nublaba la vista. Sentía cómo cada gota de su sangre le latía en las venas y cómo cada una de ellas le hervían bajo la piel.

                - Jared… Jared, ¿me oyes?

                La voz de Jensen le llegaba en la distancia. Apenas había abierto los ojos porque la claridad de la lámpara del techo le estaba provocando tal dolor de cabeza que le estaban dando ganas de arrancarse el cerebro y comérselo.

                - La luz –murmuró.

                Jensen apagó el interruptor con la mente y siguió mirándole. Las luces de la ciudad eran tenues a la altura en que se encontraban, pero eran más que suficiente para él. Centró su atención en Jared y lo siguió analizando. Parecía que se había calmado un poco, pero seguía respirando aceleradamente y los temblores no habían disminuido. Era su turno de intentar hacer algo.

                - Jared, escúchame. Sé que tienes hambre. Tu cuerpo ahora mismo te está implorando que bebas sangre y sacies la sed que tienes. Es fundamental que domines esa sensación y te tranquilices. Una vez que lo hayas hecho, te prometo que comerás algo.

                El lobo lo escuchó y asintió levemente. Pensarlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo, no obstante Jared se obligó. Intentó alejar esa sensación de hambre y dolor, las enterró en una parte del cerebro y se olvidó de ellas.

                Parecía funcionar porque en cuestión de minutos, el pulso acelerado de Jared bajó considerablemente y con él la fiebre y los temblores. Jensen sonrió al ver que lo estaba consiguiendo.

                - Buen chico –lo elogió como si fuera un cachorro desvalido. Luego se remangó la manga de la camisa y puso la muñeca sobre la boca del lobo-. Tienes que parar cuando yo te lo diga, o sino la próxima vez tardaré más en darte de comer.

                Jared asintió. Sin perder tiempo mordió la parte interior de la muñeca de Jensen y succionó. El vampiro hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor al notar los colmillos del otro. Era comprensible que Jared no los controlara aún. Como lobo, estaba acostumbrado a usarlos. Ahora tendría que aprender a ser mucho más sutil.

                Cuando consideró que ya se había alimentado lo suficiente, Jensen retiró el brazo y Jared lo dejó marchar. A regañadientes, eso sí, pero lo dejó irse.

                - Poco a poco te irás acostumbrando –Jensen alargó la mano y cogió el teléfono-. ¿Te apetece una pizza?

 

 

 

En un pueblo, a las afueras de Kyoto…

 

 

 

                El ambiente del garito era el mismo de todas las noches; chicas con muy poca ropa sobre una pasarela bailando y tocándose unas a otras, luces suaves y focos de colores que daban vueltas y varios tíos bebiendo sentados en los sofás esperando que acabase el baile para poder disfrutar de alguna de aquellas japonesitas.

                En cuanto terminó la música, Minako retrocedió por el escenario y se metió por la puerta de atrás. Él llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando y eso no era bueno. Pasó el camerino y bajó unas escaleras de caracol muy empinadas. Al fondo del pasillo había una puerta que estaba medio abierta. Pasó sin llamar. Luego cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la habitación. Una figura alta y fuerte estaba apoyada contra la pared, observándola detenidamente.

                - Yo sentir mi Señor, baile durar más tiempo –la vocecilla de Minako apenas fue un simple murmullo en la sala. Chapurreaba el inglés y el nerviosismo que estaba empezando a sentir no la ayudaba a encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

                La sombra ni se despegó de la pared. Con un dedo le indicó a la chica que se acercara y cuando ésta obedeció, una mano fuerte y grande la agarró por la muñeca y le dio la vuelta.

                - ¿Me echaste de menos, querida?

                Minako asintió. ¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que tenía que contestar? Tampoco le dio tiempo de hacer nada más antes de que esas manos fuertes la agarraran y le dieran la vuelta contra la pared, erradicando toda posibilidad de huir de ahí. Se quedó completamente quieta con la mejilla apoyada contra ese horrible papel pintado mientras notaba cómo ese tipo le echaba el pequeño hilo del tanga hacia un lado y la tocaba con sus dedos largos y hábiles. Nunca la había tratado mal. De hecho bajo su mano tan sólo había sentido placer. Pero era un vampiro, y ella no se fiaba de ninguno de ellos. Esos dedos largos y sabios localizaron ese bontoncito mágico entre sus piernas y con tan sólo dos toques Minako ya estaba jadeando de placer.

                Sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, el vampiro tiró de ella hasta apoyarla sobre una cómoda que posiblemente tuviera más años que ellos dos juntos. Mientras le separaba las piernas con el pie, se fue adentrando en ella hasta que estuvo totalmente acogido por el calor y la humedad de la chica.

                - ¿Te gusta así? –se movió rápidamente, entrando y saliendo de ella con varias embestidas poderosas-. ¿O así? –varió el ritmo hasta casi detenerlo, haciendo la penetración más lenta que antes, hasta casi avanzar a cámara lenta.

                Minako no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo. Su cerebro había dejado de pensar y sólo quería que ese cabrón la hiciera volar.

                - Motto! –jadeó-. Hayaku!

                Él sonrió. Aprendió a hablar japonés varios cientos de años atrás y esas palabras las había oído demasiadas veces como para no saber lo que significaban. Obedeciendo las palabras de ella aceleró el ritmo mientras no dejaba de acariciarla con una mano. Con la otra puesta sobre una de sus caderas para sostenerla, aceleró el ritmo mientras salía y entraba de ella cambiando el ángulo de penetración, haciendo que la chica no parase de gemir.

                - Iku! Iku!

                El sonrió sabiendo de sobra que Minako estaba a punto de correrse. Él también, sobre todo cuando ella comenzó a apresarle con los músculos de la vagina. La agarró por las caderas y la acercó más a su cuerpo, incursionando en ella sin piedad, hasta que acabó corriéndose con un gruñido largo y grave.

 

 

 

                La puerta se abrió sin avisar. Sheppard traía prisa y ni se preocupó en que su amigo quizás pudiera estar ocupado. Si hubiera llegado diez minutos antes, se habría encontrado con una escena bien distinta. Ahora Minako dormía plácidamente sobre la cama apenas tapada por una sábana y el vampiro estaba a su lado tumbado, limpiándose la comisura de la boca por la sangre que acababa de beber de ella. Las pulseras que llevaba en la muñeca tintinearon. Luego detuvo todo movimiento cuando vio a su amigo entrar y quedarse parado a los pies de la cama.

                - Sheppard… -murmuró. Volvió la cabeza al notar que la chica se había movido al escuchar su voz y se estaba despertando. Pasó una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola como si fuera un animalito desvalido y Minako volvió a caer dormida profundamente-. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

                - El libro ha aparecido –respondió sin más. Parecía alterado y andarse con rodeos era absurdo. Mejor ir al grano-. Y no te vas a creer quién lo ha encontrado.

                El vampiro se mesó la canosa barba de varias semanas y lo miró levantando las cejas.  Que el libro apareciera después de tantísimo tiempo le parecía asombroso, pero que encima su amigo supiera quién lo tenía ya le parecía un logro con mayúsculas.

                - Lo ha encontrado Collins.

                - Bromeas –se levantó y enfrentó a su amigo. Su altura ya impresionaba pero Sheppard no se impresionó.

                - No, pero eso no es lo mejor. Se lo ha llevado a otro vampiro.

                - ¿Misha es gilipollas o qué le pasa? –respondió con cierto enfado. Realmente no esperaba que le respondiera a esa pregunta-. ¿Quién coño tiene el puto libro ahora?

                - Jensen Ackles –murmuró-. Él tiene el libro y al niño de la profecía.

                Un gruñido más parecido al de un animal tremendamente enfadado retumbó en la habitación.

                - ¡Mierda! Maldito hijo de puta.

                - Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, Morgan. Hay que recuperar ese libro.

                El vampiro asintió. Claro que haría algo, y lo primero sería ir a ver a Misha y darle la paliza de su vida. Ese aún no sabía quién era Jeffrey Dean Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 **Capítulo:** 4/?

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Sebastián Roché, Christian Kane, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Mark Sheppard, Nicki Aycox,

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son míos. No cobro nada. Nada de esto es real, o eso dicen ellos…

 **Resumen:** Los hombres lobos y los vampiros nunca se han juntado. Son los únicos dos seres que podrían acabar el uno con el otro sin apenas pestañear. Si un hombre lobo bebería sangre vampiro, éste moriría inmediatamente, de igual manera que si un vampiro bebe sangre de hombre lobo, moriría también. Pero hay una persona, sólo una persona en el mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para que poder ser hombre lobo y vampiro a la vez. ¿Podrá ese ser capaz de acabar con las luchas entre clanes rivales y hacer que hombres lobos y vampiros vivan juntos sin matarse?

 

 

4.

 

 

 

                - Con más suavidad.

                - Eso hago.

                - ¿A eso lo llamas tú suave?

                - No es que yo lo llame, es que _es_ suave.

                Jensen refunfuñó. Llevaba varias horas intentando enseñar a Jared para que aprendiera a morder sin que la víctima se diera cuenta. Era fundamental en estos días, sobre todo ahora que ya no mataban humanos, que los vampiros se alimentaran sin dejar huella. Tenían que ser muy cuidadosos y si lo hacías bien, podías alimentarte de ellos incluso estando despiertos. Pero la sutileza de un mordisco suave era un término totalmente desconocido para Jared.

                - Dime una cosa, Jared. Si eso para ti es suave… ¿qué haces cuando atacas a alguien? ¿Lo conviertes directamente en carne picada? ¿Te lo comes? –Jensen se miró el brazo. Había tenido la genial idea de enseñar al lobo a morder como un vampiro, porque iba a necesitarlo, pero esto se le estaba dando a Jared muchísimo peor de lo que ambos podían haber imaginado.

                - Vaya, discúlpame por no tener los modales de un vampiro con blondas –volvió a morder a Jensen y éste pegó en respingo. Otra vez-. Creo que tú eres demasiado exagerado.

                - Y yo creo que tú llevas demasiado tiempo viviendo en un granero.

                Jensen se deshizo del agarre del lobo y caminó hacia la puerta. Tras ella había dos guardaespaldas gigantescos vestidos de negro y con gafas de sol.

                - Traedme a Nicki.

                Uno de ellos asintió y se dio la vuelta para cumplir con la orden de su amo. Jensen se dio la vuelta y volvió a donde estaba Jared.

                - Veremos quién es el sensible y quién no.

                Jared resopló y se sentó sobre la cama. Se sentía frustrado. Él era un lobo y por añadidura era un tío grande y fuerte. Tratar las cosas como si fueran de porcelana china no iba con él.

                Un par de golpes sonaron en la madera de la puerta a modo de llamada y Jensen respondió haciendo pasar a la chica. Nicki llegó hasta ellos y se quedó parada delante del vampiro, con una expresión amable y serena en el rostro.

                - Nicki, preciosa, vamos a enseñarle a mi amigo que los vampiros cuando mordemos, hacemos el amor y no una escabechina.

                La chica asintió y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jared. Jensen se colocó tras ella y, sin dejar de mirar a Jared, bajó la cabeza hasta el hueco de su hombro, abrió la boca y la mordió. Nicki cerró los ojos y relajó más aún el rostro. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del vampiro y se dejó llevar.

                Jared observaba la escena asombrado. La mujer respiraba entrecortadamente y era más que evidente que lo estaba pasando muy bien. Cuando comenzó a jadear, Jensen se detuvo, levantó la cabeza y lo  enfrentó.

                - ¿Crees que podrías igualarlo? –Se retiró de detrás de la chica y le dejó sitio al lobo-. Nicki, por favor, muéstrale el otro lado.

                Éste se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta ella. Nicki, obediente, giró la cabeza para que Jared le mordiera el otro lado y esperó. El lobo se lamió los labios y agachó la cabeza; abrió la boca y perforó la suave piel de la chica con sus colmillos. Nicki no pudo evitar pegar un respingo. Jensen, que estaba frente a ellos, se acercó hasta quedarse  apenas  a unos milímetros de la chica y de él.

                - Tienes que ser más dúctil, Jared. Imagina que llevas años deseando saborear su sangre y que por fin puedes hacerlo eternamente. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo –su voz era grave e increíblemente erótica-. Tienes toda la vida para demostrarle de lo que eres capaz. Hazlo.

                Jared terminó de hundir los colmillos en la suave piel del cuello y comenzó a succionar usando también la lengua. El sonido de ese líquido rojo en las venas de la muchacha lo mareaban y le hacían tener ganar de apretar el mordisco y succionar más fuerte, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario levantó la vista y miró a Jensen, que no apartaba la mirada de él.

                Nicki poco a poco se fue relajando contra ese fuerte pecho. Le gustaba lo que Jared le hacía con la lengua y se lo hizo saber exponiendo más el cuello hacia él.

                El lobo pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura para sostenerla mientras la chica parecía estar totalmente entregada. Para Jensen no fue una sorpresa escucharla jadear porque aunque Jared podía ser algo rudo en su técnica, la sensualidad que desprendía compensaba con creces todo lo demás.

                La respiración de la chica comenzó a hacerse más acelerada, hasta el punto que prácticamente Jared tuvo que sostenerla en peso mientras ella comenzaba a vibrar entre sus brazos. Ese cuerpo de casi dos metros era la lujuria hecha carne y lo transmitía por cada poro de su piel.

                Jared no era consciente del efecto que estaba provocando en esa pobre chica. Él sólo sabía que el bombear de la sangre de ella le estaba embotando los sentidos. Como lobo conocía sus puntos débiles. Había luchado contra ellos toda su vida, pero como vampiro todo eso era nuevo, y ese “amor” por la sangre aún no lo tenía ni de cerca dominado.

                Varios gemidos entrecortados lo sacaron de su espiral roja de alimento. Nicki temblaba entre sus brazos, teniendo sin duda el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida. Y sin tocarse. Jared la miró maravillado hasta que todo pasó. La soltó y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Jensen, que lo miraba con cara de pez.

                - Gracias Nicki, puedes irte –la voz del vampiro fue más seca de lo normal.

                La chica asintió y obedeció. Mientras se iba se dio ligeramente la vuelta para mirar a Jared. Enrojeció levemente al mirarle y luego siguió su camino hasta desaparecer tras la puerta.

                - No lo he hecho tan mal, ¿no? –Jared sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo.

                Jensen miró esos dos hoyuelos, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

 

 

 

 

                - ¿Ya está preparado el jet privado? –Jeffrey había recogido las pocas cosas que iba a llevarse de vuelta a América y se volvió para mirar a Sheppard.

                - Traigo malas noticias. Un temporal se acerca hacia nosotros y no es seguro volar.

                El vampiro levantó una ceja y lo miró.

                - ¿Qué? –gruñó-. Me importa un carajo los temporales. Prepáralo todo.

                Sheppard insistió.

                - Es tarde y amanecerá en pocas horas. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos pille el sol en medio de una tormenta eléctrica. Si quieres arriesgarte, hazlo tú, pero yo no voy a ninguna parte.

                Jeffrey lo miró sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón. Lanzó el vaso vacío que tenía en la mano y lo estrelló contra la pared haciendo que este se rompería en miles de pedazos. Tendrían que esperar entonces, y él odiaba esperar. Quizás mientras tanto podría ir planeando su estrategia.

 

 

 

                - ¿Has tenido noticias de Jared? –Sebastian entró en el salón donde se encontraba Misha y lo miró.

                - No. Han pasado sólo dos días. Hay que darle más tiempo.

                Sebastian asintió pero no dijo nada. Desde que habían vuelto de casa del vampiro Misha estaba muy raro. Inusualmente más callado y encerrado en su mundo, el jefe del clan llevaba los últimos dos días sin apenas relacionarse con nadie.

                - Christian quiere verte.

                Misha ni se volvió para contestarle.

                - Dile a Kane que estoy ocupado.

                - Díselo tú –con esa respuesta consiguió que al menos Misha se volviera y lo mirara-. Te está esperando en la puerta.

                Las pisadas firmes de Sebastian le hicieron ver lo enfadado que estaba su amigo. Hizo un gesto con los labios y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta para dejar pasar al recién llegado. Cuando le dieron permiso, Chris pasó hacia la sala y se quedó mirando a su líder.

                - ¿Dónde está Jared?

                - Estará fuera un par de semanas, pero volverá.

                Kane se acercó hasta él y lo miró de cerca. Aunque Misha era ligeramente más alto que él, Chris era más fuerte y bruto. Infinitamente más. De sobra era conocida la fama de Kane entre los lobos.

                - ¿Dónde ha ido? –preguntó con su característica y rasposa voz.

                - No es de tu incumbencia, Chris. Confía en mí.

                El labio superior de Kane se levantó levemente, señal de que se estaba conteniendo de decir varias cosas. Luego pareció cambiar totalmente de táctica cuando relajó el tono de voz.

                - Jared es mi mejor amigo. Si le llegase a pasar algo…

                - Jared es como un hijo para mí y créeme que está en buenas manos –Misha lo cortó cuando vio por donde quería ir Chris. Luego lo miró fijamente sin parpadear-. ¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

                Punto para Misha y Chris tenía razón. Misha había sido un buen líder y no se le podía culpar de no haber hecho jamás lo mejor para el grupo.

                Chris acabó por aceptarlo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás en señal de derrota.

                - Confío en ti –claudicó-, pero si te hace falta cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

                - Gracias –Misha se lo agradeció. Kane era un buen lobo. Un poco rudo en su manera de actuar y de hablar, pero un buen tío al fin y al cabo.

                Cuando volvió a quedarse solo de nuevo, Misha buceó de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Si en una semana no tenía noticias de Jensen, él mismo se presentaría de nuevo en su casa.

 

 

 

 

                Jensen llevaba un buen rato sentando ante la mesa de su despacho. No estaba haciendo nada. Simplemente estaba ahí viendo pasar la noche. Ni siquiera había bajado al “Abbey” para ver el ambiente o para alimentarse. Había preferido quedarse allí y pensar. Delante de él tenía el libro que Misha había traído consigo. Hacía siglos que no había visto ese libro y sabía que podía acarrearle problemas. Durante muchos años pensó que lo habían destruido, pero era evidente que no. Con cierto asco abrió la tapa y deslizó alguna de las páginas. Desde ese libro nadie jamás había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser hombre lobo y vampiro a la vez. Era un hecho que se daba muy rara vez en la vida y de momento sólo se conocían el caso del autor de ese libro y Jared. Que esa era otra; la gente aún no lo sabía, pero cuando comenzara a correrse la voz, Jared iba a tener serios problemas. Ser el elegido, el vínculo de unión entre hombres lobos y vampiros era algo demasiado codiciado como para pasarlo por alto. Y él temía por Jared. Podía tener el cuerpo de un hombre, pero no era más que un niño que estaba empezando a crecer y si caía en las manos equivocadas podían echarlo a perder. Misha había sido muy inteligente al llevárselo a él y eso le hizo sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones del lobo. ¿Estaría buscando algo más? ¿Sabría algo? Porque lo que estaba claro es que la gente no hacía las cosas gratuitamente. Vampiros había miles y Jensen no era tan estúpido como para pensar que él era el más poderoso de todos, porque no lo era. Había vampiros aún pululando por el mundo casi tan antiguos como la vida misma. Tenían que estar preparados para lo que les pudiera venir encima y sobre todo tenía que preparar a Jared. Si tenía que ser más duro con sus enseñanzas lo sería. Prácticamente de Jared iba a depender el futuro del mundo y si éste se iba al bando equivocado, el destino de la humanidad iba a ser demasiado tenebroso como para ponerse a pensarlo si quiera.

                Miró la hora y vio que era ya muy tarde. Cerró el libro y puso rumbo al dormitorio. Había dejado allí a Jared y no sabía cómo iba a estar. Se había alimentado ligeramente de Nicki, pero por lo poco que conocía de él sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente para Jared. Y así fue. Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Jared estaba dando vueltas por la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Al verle se acercó a él rápidamente.

                - Tengo hambre, Jensen. Tiene que haber algo para que esta sensación pare –Jared se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apretó las sienes intentando alejar cualquier sonido de su cerebro-. Estoy empezando a escuchar el sonido de un montón de corazones y de sangre bombear y no sé si podré controlarlo.

                - Es el pub de abajo –Jensen pasó por su lado y caminó hacia el baño –me alegra saber que se están agudizando tus sentidos.

                - Haz que pare.

                - No puedo –Jensen se echó agua en la cara sobre el lavabo y luego se secó con una toalla-. Es parte del proceso de ser vampiro.

                - ¡Ser vampiro es una puta mierda! –exasperado, Jared se dio la vuelta y volvió a seguir dando vueltas por la habitación.

                Jensen salió del baño y se le quedó mirando un segundo antes de responder.

                - Eres un lobo, Jared. Tú ya tienes unos sentidos agudizados. Imagina lo que sería aprender a controlar todo eso siendo un simple mortal, que apenas oyen, apenas ven y apenas sienten.

                Jared resopló. En eso tenía razón, pero le importaba una mierda. Ya tenía bastante con sus propios problemas como para pararse a pensar en otros que no le incumbían.

                - ¿Cómo aprendiste tú a controlarte?

                El vampiro se quedó pensando la pregunta de Jared. Hacía tanto tiempo de eso que ya ni se acordaba.  Otras veces, sin embargo, le parecía que había sido el día anterior.

                - No me acuerdo –ladró-. Aquella época fue algo oscura para mí y pasaba más tiempo filosofeando y colocado que otra cosa.

                Jared esbozó una sonrisa. Jamás se hubiera imaginado al estirado de Jensen fumando hierba y hablando por ejemplo sobre la procedencia del ser humano. Esa imagen le divirtió. Jensen debió de leerle el pensamiento porque tosió incómodo.

                - Ya has empezado a luchar, Jared y estás aplacando el hambre que sientes. Eso es un gran paso. Poco a poco lograrás controlarlo del todo y podremos pasar a otra cosa.

                - Ah, ¿hay más cosas? –Jared se acercó a él.

                - Ser vampiro no es como ser fan de Alex O’Loughlin, que te apuntas al club y esperas que te manden todos los meses una revista.  Los vampiros somos seres muy poderosos, igual no físicamente, pero sí mentalmente y entrenar la mente es más difícil que entrar los músculos.

                En eso Jared tenía que darle toda la razón; los hombres lobos eran la fuerza física, los músculos y el cuerpo a cuerpo, los vampiros dominaban el plano intelectual y mental. No eran tan fuertes porque no lo necesitaban. Y estaba en lo cierto; ejercitar un músculo era algo sencillo que un tonto podía hacer, pero la mente era demasiado compleja y no todo el mundo servía para ser un buen vampiro.

                - Bueno, pero poco a poco, ¿no?

                - Me parece que no has comprendido tu situación, Jared –Jensen se había acercado hacia él y lo miraba muy fijamente a apenas varios centímetros de él-. Eres un juguetito codiciado. Habrá gente que intente usarte y moldearte para sus propios fines. Tienes que ser fuerte mentalmente para luchar contra todo eso.

                Jared se agobió. No sabía nada de eso.

                - Pero tengo que volver con mi gente…

                - ¿Y exponerles a que te sigan y que los maten?

                El lobo se mordió el labio. Él no quería hacerle daño a nadie y mucho menos a su manada.

                - ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme aquí, entonces? –la voz le salió tan lastimosa que el mismo Jensen estuvo tentado de abrazarle y asegurarle que nada malo iba a pasarle.

                - Misha y yo hemos previsto un mes, pero tú tienes la última palabra.

                Jared sintió que se le iba la cabeza. El asunto era mucho más complicado de lo que había creído en un principio. Ya no solamente se trataba de un hombre lobo que se estaba convirtiendo en vampiro; estaban hablando de gente que en cuanto supieran de su existencia, no dudarían en darle caza. Genial.

                - Aliméntate un poco y descansa. Mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento mental –Jensen se remangó la camisa gris que llevaba y le ofreció la muñeca.

                Torpemente Jared lo cogió y lo acercó a los labios. Se concentró para sacar los colmillos y los hundió en la muñeca de Jensen. El vampiro dio un respingo por  la brusquedad, aunque no dijo nada. Debía de admitir que el pinchazo de los colmillos al hundírsele bajo la piel le había dolido bastante menos que las veces anteriores, pero aún Jared debía de mejorar.

                Cuando Jared comenzó a usar la lengua para ayudarse a succionar, la mente de Jensen  dio vueltas. Había pasado de esa sensación incómoda de irritabilidad por el mordisco a un estado de bienestar. Quizás Jared era un bruto, pero una vez puesto, sabía cómo hacerlo.

                Jensen se despejó agitando la cabeza. No podía dejarse llevar por esa carita de perrito desvalido ni por lo que le estaba empezando a hacer sentir mientras notaba cómo con cada movimiento de la lengua, parte de su sangre se iba con él.

                - Basta –gruñó.

                Jared lo oyó, pero dio otros dos sorbos más antes de separarse de él.

                Durante un segundo se enfrentaron con las miradas; Jensen porque sabía que Jared lo acababa de retar, y el lobo porque se esperaba una reprimenda. Y la iba a tener.

                - Cuando te digo que pares, paras. Yo no soy Misha. No voy a criarte como si fueras mi hijo ni voy a tenerte en palmitas todo el día –le explicó quizás con demasiada franqueza-. No tenemos tiempo y si lo sigues desperdiciando así, cuando vengan a por ti y te maten, te lo tendrás merecido por memo.

                Jared no supo qué decir. Llevaba sólo dos días con eso del cambio a vampiro. ¿No podría ser Jensen un poco más paciente? Posiblemente tuviera razón y apenas les quedase tiempo, pero tampoco era culpa suya.

                El vampiro se bajó la manga de la camisa y se abrochó el botón.

                - Voy a echar una última ojeada y vuelvo enseguida. Acuéstate –y sin más salió de la habitación.

                Jared era difícil de controlar y él no podía ser tan débil. Nunca lo había sido, pero es que ahora llegaba ese perrito de carita adorable, le hacía un par de muecas y a Jensen le faltaba casi babear. Maldita fuera su suerte.

 

 

Tal y como prometió, Jensen regresó una hora más tarde a la habitación. Afortunadamente Jared ya estaba dormido y no se percató de su presencia. Un ronquido hizo que se le quedara mirando. Si ese era el estado de alerta del que los lobos alardeaban, le sorprendía que aún quedaran lobos en el mundo, la verdad, porque Jared estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta en su lado de la cama. Bueno, más bien ocupando el ochenta por ciento de la cama. Al fin y al cabo él era un vampiro y se conocían desde hacía dos días. ¿Tanto confiaba en Misha como para que Jared confiara plenamente y ciegamente en él? Porque si fuera a la inversa, él no estaría tan tranquilo durmiendo en una casa ajena al segundo día, eso seguro.

                Fue a darse una ducha y cuando salió del baño, aún si ropa, se quedó mirando de lejos a Jared. Entendía a medias por lo que estaba pasando el lobo y sabía que Jared aún no era consciente ni de la mitad.

                Desnudo y orgulloso de su cuerpo, Jensen se metió en el hueco de cama que Jared le había dejado libre y se durmió.  Mañana seguiría con el entrenamiento de Jared y el acostarse esa noche desnudo era parte de la primera prueba…

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 **Capítulo:** 5/?

 **Autora:** Taolee                                   

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Sebastián Roché, Christian Kane, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Mark Sheppard, Nicki Aycox,

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son míos. No cobro nada. Nada de esto es real, o eso dicen ellos…

 **Warning:** water-sport?  Y sexo un poco guarrete, pero nada que sea para escandalizarse.

 **Resumen:** Los hombres lobos y los vampiros nunca se han juntado. Son los únicos dos seres que podrían acabar el uno con el otro sin apenas pestañear. Si un hombre lobo bebería sangre vampiro, éste moriría inmediatamente, de igual manera que si un vampiro bebe sangre de hombre lobo, moriría también. Pero hay una persona, sólo una persona en el mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para que poder ser hombre lobo y vampiro a la vez. ¿Podrá ese ser capaz de acabar con las luchas entre clanes rivales y hacer que hombres lobos y vampiros vivan juntos sin matarse?

 

 

 

5.

 

 

                Antes de abrir siquiera los ojos, Jensen supo que estaba en serios problemas. Intentó desperezarse, pero algo le impidió moverse. Alarmado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cuerpo de Jared totalmente encima del suyo.

                - Jared –lo llamó aún medio somnoliento. Al principio pensó que el lobo estaba dormido y no se había dado cuenta, pero luego supo que no, que Jared estaba bien despierto y lo que era peor; estaba teniendo otro de esos ataques y él no podía moverse para poder ayudarle. Genial-. ¡Jared!

                El grito no sirvió de nada y cuando intentó de nuevo gritar más fuerte para pedir auxilio a los guardaespaldas de fuera, Jared le capturó la boca y lo besó.

                Fue un beso exigente y arrollador. Le mordió los labios y acabó con ellos. Lo avasalló y deslizó dentro la lengua hasta toparse con la suya, entonces jugó con ella, la acarició, le hizo ver que podía ser un torpe hincando colmillos, pero era una puta máquina besando.

                Jensen no supo el momento exacto en el que dejó de luchar contra él para unirse a los besos. Era imposible resistirse, sobre todo cuando tenía a ese gigante ubicado entre sus piernas arremetiendo contra él de esa forma tan erótica.

                La cinturilla del pantalón deportivo de Jared se había deslizado hacia abajo, dejando ese abdomen amplio y duro acariciara los genitales de Jensen. Y éste estaba empalmado. Demasiado.

                - Jared –no fue un gemido, tampoco gritó su nombre. Jensen no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, pero tenía que hacerle volver en sí-. Jared, mírame.

                El lobo tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba entrecortadamente con la cara enterrada en el hueco de su cuello y se apretaba contra él como si no pudiera despegarse de su cuerpo. Entonces le mordió y Jensen arqueó el cuerpo dolorido. Eso sólo sirvió para que Jared arremetiera contra él, deslizando la suave piel de su abdomen por su polla, apresándole contra ambos cuerpos.

                - Jared –susurró apenas inentendible-, tienes que parar.

                Jensen no resultó nada  convincente, sobre todo cuando él mismo elevó las caderas buscando de nuevo su contacto. Jared no le hizo caso. Es que ni siquiera lo escuchó. En sus oídos sólo tenía metido el sonido de la sangre de Jensen y en cómo cuanto más se excitaba el vampiro, más oía la presión y más cachondo se ponía. Antes de caer en esa diablerie, Jared se había despertado y había vuelto la cabeza hacia el vampiro. Se hubiera esperado mil cosas, pero ninguna de ellas era encontrárselo completamente desnudo a su lado. La sábana apenas le llegaba a las caderas y un ligero bulto sobresalía de ella.

                Se deslizó sobre él como una fiera que hubiera estado observando a su presa durante horas. Y ahí fue donde perdió el norte. Cuando se despertó podía controlar el hambre, pero esa otra cosa que sentía, ese ansia y ese calor no podía contenerlas. Su cuerpo mandaba sobre su propio cerebro y éste le decía que solo Jensen tenía el poder de darle la satisfacción que estaba buscando.

                Cuando hundió los colmillos en el cuello del vampiro supo que tuvo que haberle dolido. No fue amable ni cariñoso, ni siquiera lo intentó. Su cerebro sólo tenía un propósito y su cuerpo estaba tan nervioso y excitado que no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo realmente. Con una mano tiró del borde del elástico del pantalón y se lo bajó hasta los muslos. Sentir a Jensen, erección contra erección, le puso los dientes largos y succionó más su sangre, que le inundó la boca y los sentidos. Iba a caer. Caería y nadie podría hacer nada por él. Estaba cerca del precipicio y la verdad es que no le preocupaba caer; le preocupaba arrastras a Jensen con él.

                Ahogando un gruñido, Jared aceleró el ritmo de las caderas y arremetía contra la erección de Jensen sin piedad. La fricción no era muy buena, pero tenía los sentidos tan a flor de piel que ese roce le era suficiente para ver las estrellas. Y para contarlas si quisiese. Apretó el cuerpo de Jensen bajo el suyo y arremetió una vez, dos veces, tres veces más, hasta que todos los sentidos se le colapsaron y sin poder evitarlo, el orgasmo le estalló entre las manos sin poder manejarlo siquiera. Dejó de morderle y apretó los dientes, hundiendo la barbilla en el cuello del vampiro y manchándose el mentón con la sangre que había chorreado. Todo el cuerpo le tembló y terminó de correrse sobre él como le había pasado dos días atrás. Exactamente igual de fantástico y explosivo…

                Un momento. ¿Igual que dos días atrás? Jared abrió los ojos y se incorporó quedándose de rodillas entre las piernas de Jensen. El cuerpo del vampiro estaba en tensión, con todos los músculos contraídos y lo miraba fijamente. Esa mirada verde estaba posada sobre la cara de Jared, luego fue bajando por su pecho hasta finalmente detenerse en el estropicio que el lobo había montado.

                Jared bajó la cabeza y vio el abdomen y el estómago de Jensen totalmente manchados, ya no sólo manchado por su semen sino… joder, ¿se había vuelto a hacer pis? Cabreado se levantó de la cama y se fue directo al baño dando un portazo.

                Jensen ni se movió ni intentó detenerle. Cuando vio cerrarse la puerta tras ese adorable culito de Jared, se permitió esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Era ahora el momento en que tendría que decirle a Jared que era normal eso que le estaba pasando? Los hombres lobo, cuando llegaban a la edad adulta y encontraban a su pareja, una forma de demostrarlo era así, marcando a su compañera. En este caso compañero. La otra vez Jensen tuvo una ligera sospecha, pero no podía estar seguro porque cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que Jared hubiera estado demasiado nervioso, pero hoy no; no estaba nervioso, estaba tremendamente cachondo y había sucedido porque era lo que tenía que pasar. Al pensar en todo lo que eso significaba, a Jensen se le cambió la expresión del rostro y dejó de sonreír. El destino había querido que fuera el compañero de Jared, sin tener en cuenta que era un vampiro y un tío. Genial. No es que él tuviera ningún problema con eso, la verdad, porque le gustaban las dos cosas, pero lo de ser el compañero de un lobo-vampiro sonaba demasiado complicado y mucho se temía que la relación que iba a haber entre ellos a partir de ahora iba a ir mucho más allá de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

                A Misha le iba a encantar saberlo. Ya lo miró raro antes de irse, porque aunque se había duchado muy bien, el olfato de Misha era exquisito y si no sospechaba algo ya, tendría que estar al caer, pero ya se encargaría de Misha cuando se las tuviera que volver a ver con él. Al fin y al cabo había sido él el que  le había puesto en los brazos a Jared, como aquel que dice, y si había dado la casualidad de que el destino los había marcado para ser pareja… ¿él qué culpa tenía?

                Intentando apartar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, Jensen se incorporó levemente. Cogió la sábana y se limpió lo mejor que pudo. El estropicio era importante y había dejado la cama hecha una pena, pero nada que su visa oro no pudiera pagar sin notarlo siquiera. Se levantó de la cama, se enrolló las sábanas  alrededor de la cintura y caminó hacia el baño. Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, ésta se abrió. Un Jared completamente duchado y con una toalla en la cintura apareció ante él.

                - Jared…

                - ¿Tienes más ropa de deporte?

                Jensen asintió y señaló el armario del fondo. Jared se acercó a toda prisa. Sacó un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta limpia. El hecho de que no se pusiera ropa interior provocó que la polla de Jensen diera un saltito haciendo mover descaradamente la sábana. Afortunadamente el lobo no estaba mirando. Cuando se hubo vestido se dio la vuelta y miró a Jensen con evasivas, como si mirarle directamente a la cara le diera vergüenza. Jensen se dio cuenta, pero no le dijo nada. Jared no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado y para cualquier tío eso que acababa de ocurrir era lo peor. Entendía que ni quisiera mirarle.

                - ¿Hay algún sitio en este edificio donde se pueda hacer algo de ejercicio?

                Jensen asintió.

                - Dos plantas más arribas hay un gimnasio privado. Diles a los de seguridad que vas a ir y ellos te guiarán.

                Jared asintió. Sin despedirse abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella. Jensen le dejó ir. Ya hablaría con él más tarde respecto a eso que le había pasado.

 

 

 

 

                Jeffrey iba más que molesto en el jet privado. Habían tenido que esperar casi dos días para salir de Japón y a esas alturas ya podría estar en América partiéndole la cara a Misha. Ahora, cuando le habían anunciado que tendrían que parar en Alaska por no sé qué historia de  un cambio de piloto porque el que estaba pilotando el avión se había puesto enfermo en pleno vuelo, a Jeffrey le dieron ganas de morder a ese gilipollas, convertirlo en vampiro para que terminara de pilotar el jet hasta el destino trazado y una vez en tierra matarle. Pero se contuvo. Sin duda Sheppard no le dejaría y acabaría con la diversión antes incluso de haber empezado. Se estaba aburriendo y cuando se aburría, mal asunto.

                Mientras Sheppard encontraba otro piloto en el aeropuerto, Jeffrey se dio una vuelta por los alrededores. Era muy tarde, prácticamente de madrugada y no había nadie en las instalaciones. La hora, unida al mal tiempo que hacía en Alaska, provocó que muchos vuelos fueran aplazados hasta el día siguiente haciendo que las terminales se quedaran vacías esa noche. Al vampiro no le importó porque así podía dar una vuelta a gusto sin que le molestasen. Se echó mano al bolsillo trasero, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y el mechero. Se encendió un pitillo y siguió caminando en silencio. Solamente el sonido de sus pisadas rompía el silencio de la noche.

                - Disculpe señor. No se puede fumar dentro de las instalaciones del aeropuerto. Tendrá que salir fuera.

                Jeffrey se volvió con calma dando una calada al cigarro. Una chica menuda y rubia con el pelo largo y liso unido en una coleta baja lo miraba levantando un poco la cabeza para verle bien. Él la miró de arriba abajo. Era una guarda de seguridad y en el letrerito de su camisa llevaba un nombre muy mono.

                - Hola… Chastity –sonrió por el nombre de la mujer.

                Ella miró de reojo la placa con su nombre. Odiaba llevarlo, pero era parte del uniforme y no podía quitárselo.

                - Por favor, tiene que dejar de fumar –insistió ella-. No me obligue a pedir refuerzos.

                Jeffrey sonrió. Iba vestido completamente de negro y a pesar del frío, sólo llevaba puesta una chaqueta oscura con el cuello levantado. Las pulseras y los anillos que llevaba en la mano derecha brillaron bajo un foco del techo y la mujer se distrajo. El vampiro levantó una ceja y supo que ese era su momento.

 

 

 

 

                Dos horas más tarde Jeffrey y Sheppard se montaban de nuevo en el jet, ésta vez con un nuevo piloto. No iban a poder llegar más allá de la frontera entre Canadá y los Estados Unidos debido al mal tiempo y a lo avanzado de la noche, pero al menos se iban acercando.

                Mark miró a su amigo. Jeffrey estaba de muy buen humor y no se había quejado cuando se había enterado que posiblemente tuvieran que esperar otro día más para llegar a los Estados Unidos. Eso era sospechoso.

                - ¿Va todo bien?

                El vampiro levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo.

                - Perfectamente. ¿Te apetece un cigarrillo?

                - Aquí no se puede fumar.

                Jeff se puso bien el cuello de la chaqueta que lo tenía doblado hacia dentro. A su ritmo, sacó un cigarrillo y el mechero y con la misma calma lo encendió.

                - ¿Qué me decías?

 

 

 

                Jensen subió al gimnasio cuando vio que Jared no había aparecido por el apartamento en todo el día. Ya casi iba a amanecer y aunque el edificio tenía un sistema de seguridad infalible que los protegía de la luz del sol, Jensen estaba cansado y quería irse a la cama. Se había pasado toda la noche en el Abbey. Primero mirando las cuentas y la última mercancía que habían traído los proveedores y luego alimentándose. Cada vez que Jared le mordía, él se debilitaba un poco y necesitaba más alimento del normal para recuperarse cuanto antes.

                Empujó la puerta de cristal y caminó despacio entre las pesas y las mancuernas. En el suelo, sobre una colchoneta en la esquina, Jared subía y bajaba haciendo abdominales. Tenía la camiseta totalmente chorreando de sudor y pegada al cuerpo. Su piel transpiraba por todas partes y el olor a lobo que había en el gimnasio era demasiado sexy como para pasarlo por alto. Jensen movió disimuladamente la nariz. Olía a sudor, sí, pero también olía a feromonas y a sexo. El olor del cuerpo de Jared le embriagó todos los sentidos.

                - ¿Te has pasado todo el día aquí metido?

                Jared no contestó y por el contrario siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.  Iría por la serie mil, pero ese cuerpo grande y duro no parecía cansarse jamás. Jensen se lo imaginó follándole y el corazón comenzó a galopar más rápido. En silencio se obligó a tranquilizarse porque Jared ya podía leer sus signos corporales y no quería ponerle en sobre aviso de lo que quería hablarle.

                - Jared –Jensen esperó, pero el lobo siguió ignorándole, así que lo intentó una vez más-. Jared, mírame.

                Jared no lo hizo así que Jensen tuvo que ponerse un poco más firme.

                - O me miras o te vas ahora mismo a la puta calle. Estás en mi casa, soy tu Sire y me debes respeto y obediencia. ¿He sido claro?

                - Perfectamente -Jared se levantó y se lo quedó mirando de cerca.

                - Vamos a hablar. Ahora.

                - Lo siento, pero no –dijo sin apartar la mirada-. Sé que eres mi Sire y castígame o échame, lo que más te guste, pero no quiero hablar. Ya sé lo que vas a decirme y créeme que nadie mejor que yo sabe que soy un paleto y un burro que no debería de haber salido nunca del campo. ¿Contento?

                Jensen lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

                - ¿Has terminado?

                - Sí –gruñó por lo bajo, extrañado de que Jensen no hubiera empezado ya a reírse de él o al menos a echarle en cara lo patético que era.

                - Menos mal –fue todo lo que el vampiro dijo justo antes de besarle.

                A Jensen no le importó que la piel de Jared estuviera salada por el sudor, o que la camiseta prácticamente pudiera exprimirse. Todo eso le daba igual. El olor de Jared lo estaba volviendo loco. Lo quería, lo necesitaba y no iba a esperar mucho más para tenerle.

                Jared se dejó besar completamente asombrado. No sabía a qué venía eso. Él en su lugar se habría reído durante  horas del pobre bastardo que se había meado al correrse. ¡Qué vergüenza! Y para colmo no era la primera vez que le pasaba, sino la segunda. ¡Y con la misma persona! ¿Se podía ser más patoso? Posiblemente no.

                Jensen lo apresó más en su abrazo y profundizó el beso, abriendo más la boca y deslizando la lengua buscando la de Jared. Lo besaba con urgencia, ansioso por oírle gemir, pero Jared estaba más asombrado que otra cosa. ¿Por qué el vampiro se portaba así con él? Él no había hecho más que meter la pata y desobedecerle y encima lo besaba de aquella manera. Igual es que estaba empezando a perder neuronas por el recalentamiento de su cuerpo, pero algo no encajaba. Cuando Jensen deslizó los labios por su cuello él pudo hablar.

                - Jensen, no sé qué te propones… -Jared no pudo seguir hablando porque cuando notó la lengua del vampiro recorrerle la sudada piel justo por encima de la aorta sintió que las piernas le fallaban. No obstante intentó proseguir con lo que tenía en mente-… pero si esto es una estrategia para burlarte de mí, por favor no lo hagas.

                El vampiro dejó de besarle y lo miró con el semblante serio y los labios ligeramente separados e hinchados por el beso. Sin decirle nada, lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás. Jared intentó reaccionar, pero ese simple gesto lo había tomado por sorpresa, sin tener en cuenta que no se acordaba de que detrás justo estaba el borde la colchoneta, por lo que cayó sobre ella de espaldas haciendo un sonido seco y rotundo que retumbó por todo el gimnasio. Jensen no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, obligándole a que permaneciera tumbado boca arriba.

                - ¿Qué…? –la pregunta de Jared murió en su garganta cuando el vampiro le levantó la camiseta hasta el pecho y se agachó para lamerle la piel.

                El lobo no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedársele mirando, presa de la estupefacción y deleite. Sentir esa lengua caliente y curiosa sobre su piel era una sensación increíblemente difícil de describir, pero eso no fue nada en comparación al ver cómo el vampiro se quitaba la camiseta que traía puesta y la tiraba hacia un lado despreocupadamente. Acto seguido se echó mano a la bragueta y de un manotazo se abrió la cremallera, dejando salir su abultado miembro. Los pantalones no podían bajarse más debido a que tenía las piernas abiertas alrededor de las caderas de Jared, pero le dio igual. Con eso tenía suficiente para hacer lo que tenía en mente. Y lo hizo; bajo la atenta mirada de Jared, se agarró la polla y comenzó a masturbarse a buen ritmo. Con la otra mano se acariciaba los testículos. Los apretaba entre los dedos y los masajeaba tironeando de ellos. Todo eso sin apartar la mirada de Jared, que se había quedado de piedra mirándole. Se le había secado la boca de respirar por ella, pero no le importó. Por él como si dejaba de respirar en ese momento. Era tan erótico  y caliente ver a Jensen sobre él mientras se tocaba, que no fue capaz de hacer nada más. El vampiro había sido mayormente el causante de todo lo que acontecía en su vida últimamente, sobre todo si hablaba en términos sexuales, pero nunca le había visto participar más allá de unos besos y alguna esporádica caricia. Ahora, verle así era como descubrir el cielo sin estar buscándolo. Sabía que los vampiros eran seres sexuales por naturaleza, los amos de la lujuria y de los más bajos instintos, pero lo de Jensen ya no tenía nombre, no sólo por ser un vampiro extremadamente atractivo, sino porque esos labios y esos ojos debían de estar prohibidos. ¿Podía existir algo más caliente y excitante que Jensen sobre él masturbándose?

                Sí. Y fue correrse sobre él. El cuerpo del vampiro comenzó a temblar. Movía las caderas en círculos y de atrás hacia delante como si lo estuviera montando. Con los muslos le oprimía entre las piernas y fue entonces, sólo entonces, cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron. Jensen siseó y se corrió sobre el amplio pecho de Jared, manchándole desde el ombligo hasta la mitad del pecho. Luego se hizo pipí sobre él. No fue una meada como tal, tan sólo varias gotitas, las suficientes para marcarle. Jared se quedó mudo, y antes no es que hubiera dicho demasiadas palabras, pero es que ahora ni intentándolo hubiera sido capaz de articular algo con sentido. Sólo fue capaz de ver cómo Jensen se ponía bien la ropa y se levantaba. El vampiro lo miró con aire perezoso y con cierta expresión de satisfacción en la cara.

                - Ahora ya estamos iguales –y sin añadir nada más, recogió su camiseta, se la puso y salió de allí.

                Jared se quedó allí tumbado mirándose el estómago. Se terminó de quitar la camiseta y lo limpió todo con ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de actuar después de eso?

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 **Capítulo:** 6/?

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Sebastián Roché, Christian Kane, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Mark Sheppard, Nicki Aycox,

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son míos. No cobro nada. Nada de esto es real, o eso dicen ellos…

 **Warning:** lucha, sangre, 1st time…

 **Resumen:** Los hombres lobos y los vampiros nunca se han juntado. Son los únicos dos seres que podrían acabar el uno con el otro sin apenas pestañear. Si un hombre lobo bebería sangre vampiro, éste moriría inmediatamente, de igual manera que si un vampiro bebe sangre de hombre lobo, moriría también. Pero hay una persona, sólo una persona en el mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para que poder ser hombre lobo y vampiro a la vez. ¿Podrá ese ser capaz de acabar con las luchas entre clanes rivales y hacer que hombres lobos y vampiros vivan juntos sin matarse?

 

 

 

6.

 

 

 

                El resto de la semana  la cosa mejoró, pero no a la velocidad que a Jensen le hubiera gustado. Jared progresaba, pero eran tantos cambios y tantas cosas por dominar que una semana no era suficiente.

                Estuvo tentado de llamar a Misha y decirle que le diera varios días más. Otra semana, pero ya sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta del lobo, así que decidió posponer la llamada. Mejor explicárselo en persona cuando viniera a verle. Porque sabía que Misha iría. Lo conocía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y sabía cómo actuaba y como pensaba. Misha iría a buscarle.

                Cuando entró en el dormitorio Jared aún dormía. Hacía rato que el sol se había ocultado tras el último rascacielos de la ciudad y los últimos destellos naranja remoloneaban perezosos por abandonar el cielo. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó sobre la cama flexionando una de las rodillas. Jared estaba tan guapo cuando descansaba que costaba mirarle. Era como un bebé grande o al menos él se sentía mayor a su lado. El lobo le hacía reír, le divertía, le enseñaba otra forma de ver el mundo y eso a él le encantaba. Por eso había aceptado ser su compañero; porque Jared no sólo era único en su condición de lobo-vampiro, sino en su forma de ser.

                Lo miró y le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente. Se habían pasado toda la semana tonteando, pero no  habían tenido otro encuentro igual en todos esos días, y no era por falta de ganas, porque cada vez que Jared le mordía, ambos se veían envueltos en una espiral de placer que les costaba horrores mantener a un lado. Primero de todo por el bien de Jared, porque no podía dejarse llevar, y sustituir sangre por sexo no era el mejor de los remedios. Y luego por él mismo. Jensen no quería aprovecharse de él. Hubiera sido tan fácil doblegar a Jared, pero Jensen no quería eso. Quería que el lobo fuera tal y como él era.

                Le acarició el pelo y le dio varios toquecitos mientras pasaba la muñeca por delante de su nariz.

                - Jared –le susurró-. ¿Tienes hambre?

                El lobo se desperezó y asintió, pero no abrió los ojos. Siempre tenía hambre y aunque no la tuviera, no se creía con fuerzas de decirle que no a Jensen. La sangre de ese vampiro era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en su vida y se lo demostraba siempre que podía. Esta vez Jensen alejó la muñeca y acercó su cuello a sus labios. No lo rozó, pero se puso lo suficientemente cerca como para que Jared pudiera oír el sonido de su sangre avanzar por las venas. Y así fue; abrió los ojos enseguida y vio ese apetecible cuello cerca de sus labios. Hacía días que Jensen sólo le ofrecía la muñeca y ese cambio era mucho más que agradable.

                Sin pensárselo ni un minuto más, Jared se abalanzó sobre su cuello y lo mordió. El vampiro prácticamente no sintió los colmillos del lobo hundiéndose en su carne y eso era algo bueno, señal de que le estaba enseñando bien. Una mezcla de orgullo y deseo invadió a Jensen que se dejó morder y arrastrar hacia la cama quedando encima de Jared; Un Jared completamente desnudo y empalmado. Dejándose de caer completamente sobre el fuerte cuerpo del lobo, el vampiro bajó los brazos y deslizó los pantalones del pijama hasta donde le llegaban las manos; un poco más abajo de los muslos. Luego pataleó suavemente hasta que se sacó la prenda y se desprendió de ella. Ahora sí que estaban a la par en desnudez. Jensen volvió a tumbarse y estirarse sobre el cuerpo de Jared mientras éste le hacía el amor a su cuello.

                Sin decirle nada, Jared paró. Alejó la cabeza y lo miró, luego lo besó. Los labios del vampiro se mancharon levemente con su sangre, pero no se percató. Estaba demasiado ocupado dejándose besar como para darse cuenta de nada más. Necesitaba a ese lobo y no le dejaría ir nunca. Un sentimiento de posesión que no había sentido antes lo arrasó y lo llenó de deseo. Se incorporó sobre el cuerpo de Jared y se acomodó de rodillas entre las piernas del lobo. Desde ese ángulo podía observar lo grande y fuerte que era. Y lo empalmadísimo que estaba. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, se agachó y le lamió el glande que ya goteaba un poco de líquido pre seminal. Jared contuvo el aliento y se aseguró de no parpadear para no perderse absolutamente nada de lo que hacía Jensen. El vampiro se acomodó mejor y una vez capturada la gotita brillante con la punta de la lengua, aprovechó y se metió todo el miembro del lobo en la boca. Jared tuvo que sujetarse a la cama porque creyó salir disparado por la increíble sensación que estaba empezando a sentir. Verse desaparecer entre esos carnosos labios era mucho más de lo que había soñado nunca. Sin poderlo evitar, elevó las caderas y arremetió contra el vampiro, que lo agarró por la base del pene para guiarse mejor y siguió chupando. Pasaba perezosamente la lengua por las suaves venas y por los pliegues de la piel, haciendo que Jared deseara gruñir y embestir contra él. Luego fue siguiendo hacia abajo, hasta llegar a sus testículos. Los tocó y jugueteó un rato con ellos, metiéndose uno y luego en la otro en la boca y succionando para ejercer cierta presión. Jensen dejó escapar algo de saliva que resbaló por el perineo hasta la entrada de Jared. El lobo se contrajo cuando sintió un dedo recorrer esa parte tan íntima.

                - ¿Es tu primera vez? –Jensen volvió la cabeza y miró a Jared, que se había puesto de un tono ligeramente rosado. Eso le respondió todo lo que necesitaba saber-. Bien, entonces habrá que hacerlo bien, ¿no crees?

                Jared no contestó porque toda su atención estaba pendiente al dedo que daba vueltas recorriendo su entrada, pero sin atreverse a entrar. La verdad es que nunca le habían tocado ni _así_ ni _ahí_ como le estaba tocando Jensen. Había tonteado con chicas y chicos de su manada, incluso había llegado a la segunda base más de una vez, pero siempre había sido él el activo y realmente nunca había cambiado el puesto. Hasta ahora.

                Jensen seguía lamiendo esa sensible piel mientras su dedo seguía moviéndose en círculos, acariciándole distraídamente con la yema del dedo. Con cada vuelta que daba, su dedo incursionaba tan despacio que Jared no lo sentía. Cuando la primera falange se deslizó completamente hacia dentro, el lobo dejó escapar un gruñido. No estaba seguro de si eso iba a gustarle o no. Era una sensación muy rara y no sabía realmente qué se suponía que tenía que sentir.

                Jared no supo muy bien si Jensen le leyó la mente o era obvio, pero sus palabras le sirvieron de mucho.

                - Al principio será extraño, hasta que te acostumbres. Confía en mí, ¿vale?

                El lobo asintió. Claro que iba a confiar en él, ya no sólo por lo obvio, sino porque llevaba confiando en él toda la semana. Sería estúpido no hacerlo ahora. El vampiro había demostrado tener una paciencia infinita así que eso jugaba a su favor.

                Jensen paró la incursión y se movió en sentido contrario hasta que extrajo el dedo. De un salto llegó hasta la mesita de noche y sacó un tubo. Se echo abundante gel sobre la lamo y luego volvió donde estaba. Ésta vez el dedo entró mucho más fácilmente y Jared lo notó. Sintió cómo el vampiro avanzaba dentro de él, moviendo el dedo en círculos, haciéndose hueco.

                Cuando ingresó un segundo dedo, Jensen fue muy cuidadoso. Jared estaba empezando a ponerse tenso y eso no era bueno. Volvió a agachar la cabeza y le besó la ingle. Su polla, totalmente erecta estaba apoyada sobre su abdomen. Goteaba levemente y se activó enseguida dando un pequeño bote cuando la lengua de Jensen recorrió esa sensible zona.

                Toda esa estrategia surtió efecto porque Jared se relajó visiblemente, lo que el vampiro aprovechó para incursionar más en él y mover los dedos, intentando hacerse un hueco. Jared jadeó. La sensación seguía siendo incómoda, pero ahora ya había algo más. Era algo que no podía explicar, como si comenzara a vibrar dentro de él.

                Despacio, Jensen extrajo los dedos y se acomodó entre sus piernas obligando a Jared a apoyar las suyas sobre sus muslos y acomodarlas alrededor de las caderas.

                El vampiro le lanzó una mirada furtiva, se lamió los labios y volvió a lo tenía entre manos. Se agarró la polla y la encajó en la entrada, rogando mentalmente que Jared se quedara completamente quieto. Luego comenzó a incursionar en él. Poco a poco veía cómo su polla iba desapareciendo entre sus pliegues, amoldándose a él. Verlo le estaba volviendo loco y estaba luchando con todo el autocontrol que tenía para no arremeter más violentamente. Luego lo agarró por las caderas y terminó de adentrarse. No lo hizo del todo, tan solo un poco más. Retrocedió y salió de nuevo para volver a entrar en él, ésta vez con algo menos de presión. Afianzó las rodillas y comenzó a moverse sacudiendo las caderas.

                Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No le dolía, pero esa sensación de opresión poco a poco se fue transformando en deseo y cuanto más rebotaba el cuerpo de Jensen contra el suyo, más le gustaba. La cabeza parecía que iba a estallarle porque no le daba tiempo de procesar toda la información que le estaba llegando.

                - Déjate llevar, Jay –Jensen usó por primera vez su diminutivo y a Jared le encantó.

                Justo en ese momento Jensen terminó de adentrarse en él todo lo que pudo y cambió el ángulo de penetración, haciendo que todo el empuje de su cuerpo chocara contra su próstata. Jared arqueó la espalda sobre la cama sacando pecho y agarrándose a las sábanas mientras comenzaba a mover el trasero. Esa sensación era gloriosa y por Dios bendito que no iba a durar mucho más.

                Y no duró, sobre todo cuando Jensen lo agarró por detrás de las rodillas y le dobló las piernas sobre su propio cuerpo, dejando su entrada más expuesta. Entonces aceleró el ritmo, le agarró la polla y comenzó a masturbarlo.

                Jared levantó la cabeza justo cuando se corría. Ver cómo la fuerte y grande mano de Jensen lo exprimía hasta dejarle seco y que todo caía sobre su estómago fue demasiado para él, que volvió a arquear el cuerpo y a dejarse llevar por ese orgasmo abrasador.

                - Joder, ¡sí! –el lobo gruñó y apretó la mandíbula, marcando todas las venas del cuello.

                Jensen lo vio y lo siguió. Se corrió mientras seguía dándole placer y no paró hasta que el cuerpo del lobo no dejó de agitarse. Le costó volver en sí. Estaba completamente sudado y el corazón le iba a mil. Con cuidado salió del interior de Jared y se echó a su lado. Ya era de noche oscura y tenía mil cosas por hacer, pero posiblemente todas iban a tener que esperar porque definitivamente el lobo lo había dejado seco y ahora todo lo que su mente le pedía era una siesta. Derrotado y exhausto, cayó rendido junto a Jared, que tampoco podía moverse. Ambos se quedaron dormidos casi a la par.

 

 

 

 

                Misha salió de la ducha, se vistió y cogió las llaves del coche. Por un momento dudó en llevarse con él a Sebastian o a Chris, pero pensó mejor en ir solo. Si tenía que decirle algunas palabras a Jensen, era mejor estar solos. Había pasado una semana y dos días y no había tenido noticias de él. Cuando hicieron siete días desde que Jared estuviera con el vampiro, Misha lo llamó para quedar con él, pero Jensen no respondió a su llamada. Al octavo día pasó lo mismo y al noveno Misha había cogido las llaves del todo terreno y ponía rumbo a la ciudad. Si ese vampiro se había pensando en algún momento que iba a jugar con él, estaba muy equivocado.

                Llegó muy cabreado al apartamento de Jensen. Había tenido que lidiar durante media hora con los guardaespaldas de Jensen para que le dejaran pasar y cuando finalmente lo había conseguido, Jensen lo tuvo otros treinta minutos esperando en el salón. No, no estaba de muy buen humor.

                - ¿Quieres tomarte algo? –el vampiro apareció con paso relajado, como si le importara una mierda que el lobo llevara ahí esperando un buen rato.

                - Dile a Jared que venga. Nos vamos.

                - No.

                - ¿Qué? –Misha frunció el ceño y caminó hacia él.

                - Que te he dicho que no.

                - Jensen… -los colmillos de Misha amenazaron a salirse y si llegaba  convertirse en lobo, los dos iban a tener un serio problema-. No me hagas enfadar.

                - No me hagas enfadar tú a mi –Jensen parecía estar de buen humor y no se tomó como algo personal que el lobo le estuviera enseñando parte de su dentadura-. Cálmate.

                - Jensen.

                El vampiro apretó los dientes y le cambió el rostro. Vaya, al parecer Misha no iba  a entrar en razones tan fácilmente. Una lástima.

                - Jared es ahora mío, Misha. No puedo dártelo.

                - ¿Te crees que es un jodido bolso? –Misha invadió su espacio personal y lo enfrentó-. Es un miembro importante de mi manada. Déjale salir.

                - Es posible que sea un miembro importante de tu manada, pero ahora es mi compañero y ante eso no puedes hacer nada.

                Misha cerró la boca y lo miró, intentando descifrar si eso era cierto o no. Jensen le leyó el pensamiento y se lo aclaró.

                - El primer día que lo trajiste y se meó encima de mí, pensé que había sido un error debido a los nervios, pero la segunda vez no fue un error, créeme –Jensen sonrió recordándolo-. Tampoco lo fue el que yo aceptara y le devolviera el gesto.

                Los dientes de Misha estaban tan apretados que podían haberse roto en cualquier momento.

                - ¿Qué opina Jared de ser tu pareja? –la voz del lobo, aunque no estaba del todo serena, al menos estaba algo más calmada que antes.

                Jensen se quedó impávido y sin responder.  Lo cierto es que no le había dicho nada a Jared de lo que significaba que ambos hubieran se hubieran marcado el uno al otro. Bastante semana había tenido ya Jared aprendiendo a marchas forzadas todo lo que tenía que aprender sobre los vampiros como para llegar y decirle ahora “Hey, ¿sabes que el destino nos ha marcado como compañeros de por vida?”

                - Lo va asimilando poco a poco –mintió-. Son muchos cambios de golpe y tiene que acostumbrarse.

                Eso tenía sentido.

                - Llámale. Quiero verle antes de irme –con eso Misha aceptaba que Jared tenía un nuevo lugar donde pertenecía, pero al ver que Jensen negaba con la cabeza, el semblante le volvió a cambiar-. ¿Y por qué no?

                Misha arqueó una ceja.

                - Me estás mintiendo –ladró-. ¿Te crees que soy tonto?

                Jensen no contestó, lo que hizo dar por sentada la pregunta. Misha se cansó de la actitud chulesca del vampiro y sin previo aviso lo empujó violentamente haciéndole volar varios metros hasta que chocó contra un mueble del fondo del salón. Varios libros cayeron al suelo por el impacto y una cristalería cercana tintineó. El vampiro se repuso y camino de vuelta hacia él.

                - Vienes a mi casa a atacarme. No sé si eres demasiado valiente o demasiado gilipollas, Misha. Si quiero, jamás saldrás de aquí.

                - Estaré en tu casa, pero tienes a mi chiquillo y aunque lo hayas reclamado como tuyo, jamás olvides que antes que tuyo, fue mío –Misha volvió a empujarle, ésta vez con más violencia que antes, haciendo que el mueble se partiera tras el impacto de la espalda del vampiro. Libros, figuritas y varios premios de plata cayeron al suelo junto a Jensen-. Levántate si tienes huevos y defiéndete.

                Jensen se levantó, pero no necesitó acercarse para hacer volar a Misha por los aires hacia el otro lado del salón. El lobo cayó sobre una mesa de madera que parecía bastante antigua y robusta. Al menos así parecía ser hasta que Jensen se acercó a él y sin tocarle lo volvió a levantar y lo arrojó de nuevo sobre la mesa, que crujió y se hundió bajo el cuerpo de Misha, quedando un total desastre bajo su cuerpo.

                El lobo se levantó casi arrastrándose y se acercó hasta Jensen, que lo esperaba en medio de la habitación.

                - Eres un hijo de perra.

                Jensen sonrió mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que le salía de la comisura de la boca.  Misha tampoco había salido de rositas porque el haber roto la mesa con la espalda le estaban dando ahora unos calambres insoportables. No obstante no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. El vampiro tampoco.

                - Qué curioso, aquí el de las pulgas eres tú.

                Misha lo empujo apoyando la dos manos sobre el pecho.

                - Dame a Jared.

                - No.

                - ¡Que me lo des!

                Jensen lo empujó de vuelta mientras arrimaba mucho la cara a la del lobo. Eso no impidió que le gritara mientras le hablaba.

                - ¡Metete en esa cabecita cuadrada que tienes que Jared ya no es de tu incumbencia! Es mi compañero y ante eso ya no tienes nada que hacer.

                - Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y es así como tratas tú a tu compañero? ¿Mintiéndole? –Misha no se dejó avasallar y le plantó cara empujándole hasta chocar frente con frente-. Un compañero deja de serlo si el otro, pobrecito, muere –la voz de Misha fue lo suficientemente clara como para dar a entender lo que verdaderamente pretendía-. Toda una lástima.

                Jensen levantó una ceja sin dejarse intimidar.

                - ¿Me estás amenazando, lobito? Siento decirte que no todos somos como tú.

                Misha no le respondió con palabras, pero sí con hechos; lo agarró por el cuello con una de sus poderosas manos y apretó. Toda la vida se había creído que los vampiros no respiraban ni tenían pulso ni nada que se les pudiera atribuir algo de humanos. Eso era mentira; aunque respiraban poco, necesitaban respirar, y con los latidos del corazón pasaba lo mismo; tenían un pulso muy débil y lento, pero lo necesitaban. Necesitaban mediante todo eso mantener el cuerpo con vida.

                Cuando comenzó a ahogarse, Jensen se llevó una mano a la boca para limpiarse la sangre que se le había empezado a secar cuando de pronto llevó la mano a la boca de Misha y le hizo paladear su propia sangre en un movimiento demasiado rápido como para poder evitarlo. Inmediatamente Misha lo soltó y comenzó a toser. La sangre de vampiro era venenosa para los lobos y en seguida se notaban los efectos. Aunque era poca la que su cuerpo había ingerido, era suficiente para hacerle tambalear las rodillas.

                Jensen se vio libre, retrocedió y volvió a amenazarle.

                - Vete Misha. Volveremos a hablar cuando nos calmemos todos.

                El lobo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa. Arrastrándose por las paredes salió al descansillo y llamó al ascensor. Una vez dentro, presionó el último botón y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo.

                Jensen lo vio irse. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a Jared. Él sabía que le había mentido, pero lo había hecho por su bien. Aunque después de todo lo que había pasado con Misha ya no estaba tan seguro. Se miró y vio el lamentable aspecto que tenía. Estaba cubierto por su propia sangre y también por la del lobo. De hecho también apestaba a él. Ahora Jensen se enfrentaba a un serio problema porque ni todo el jabón del mundo lograría borrar el olor de Misha de su cuerpo. Jared lo descubriría enseguida y en cuanto supiera la verdad se iba a mosquear. Y mucho.

 

 

 

                Misha logró entrar en el Abbey. Necesitaba una copa para reponerse e ir a partirle los cuernos de nuevo a ese gilipollas. Se lamentaba por haber sido tan tonto y haber confiado en Jensen. Los vampiros eran todos iguales y con los años que tenía, era lamentable que aún no hubiera aprendido la lección.

                Entrar apenas le costó nada. Allí dentro apestaba a vampiro, pero le importó una mierda. Sabía que los de seguridad le vigilaban y que aunque Jensen acabara de de darle una paliza, el vampiro no iba a dejar que nadie lo matara, no porque le tuviera cierto apego, sino porque si alguien iba a matarle, sería Jensen. Además ese puto vampiro snob no dejaría que nadie muriera en su local. Le conocía, maldita fuera, y sabía que si iba a hacerle algo, lo haría de frente.

                Se sentó en la barra y se pidió lo más fuerte que pudieran servirle. Cuando se lo bebió, pidió otro. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, ya no solo por la paliza sino por la puta sangre de vampiro que llevaba dentro. Hasta que su cuerpo no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para anular esa sangre de su organismo se sentiría débil y mareado.

                Se pidió otra copa y se la bebió de nuevo de un trago. Iba a llamar a Sebastian para que viniera a buscarle. No estaba en condiciones de conducir un trayecto tan largo y la espalda le estaba matando.

                Antes de realizar la llamada, Misha fue al baño. Quizás echándose agua en la cara le ayudaría a sentirse algo mejor y menos pegajoso debido al sudor y a la sangre.

                Cuando entró en el aseo de caballeros, se quedó un momento mirando el lugar. La antesala era inmensa, con un sofá redondo en el centro de color rojo y de terciopelo para más inri. A un lado estaban los lavabos y al otro las cabinas con los urinarios. La decoración era recargada y hortera, sobre todo para tratarse de un baño para tíos.

                Desechando esa información de la mente, Misha caminó hacia los lavabos y se inclinó para echarse agua en la cara. La espalda se quejó y él lanzó un quejido de dolor. De pronto, una voz muy pegada a él le avisó de que no estaba solo.

                - Hola Misha, ¿me has echado de menos todo este tiempo?

 

 

CONTINUARA

 

 

Y es aquí donde dejáis de hablarme… Por  favor, leed muy bien el warning antes de seguir, gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo:** 7/?

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Sebastián Roché, Christian Kane, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Mark Sheppard, Nicki Aycox,

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son míos. No cobro nada. Nada de esto es real, o eso dicen ellos…

 **Warning:** non-con, dominación, tortura… o lo que es lo mismo; un viernes por la noche en mi casa J

 **Resumen:** Los hombres lobos y los vampiros nunca se han juntado. Son los únicos dos seres que podrían acabar el uno con el otro sin apenas pestañear. Si un hombre lobo bebería sangre vampiro, éste moriría inmediatamente, de igual manera que si un vampiro bebe sangre de hombre lobo, moriría también. Pero hay una persona, sólo una persona en el mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para que poder ser hombre lobo y vampiro a la vez. ¿Podrá ese ser capaz de acabar con las luchas entre clanes rivales y hacer que hombres lobos y vampiros vivan juntos sin matarse?

 

 

 

7.

 

 

                Misha se dio la vuelta y ese fue todo el movimiento que pudo hacer porque Jeffrey lo apresó contra el borde del lavabo y no le dejó moverse.

                - Jeff –fue todo lo que pudo responder debido a la sorpresa inicial.

                Jeffrey, con su sonrisa traviesa, estaba demasiado cerca como para no resultar demasiado inquietante.

                - Cuántos años sin vernos, Misha. Unos… hmmmm unos trescientos ochenta y cuatro quizás. ¿Me extrañaste?

                - No –Misha intentó moverse, pero no pudo. En circunstancias normales lo habría empujado, pero ya apenas le quedaban fuerzas y estaba muy mareado-. Déjame. No estoy para aguantar tus tonterías.

                Jeff sonrió, pero no se movió. Hizo como el que olisqueaba el aire aunque no lo necesitase.

                - Apestas a vampiro. Vampiro que además te ha dado una paliza hasta dejarte fino –comenzó a reírse a carcajadas-. Apaleado por Jensen Ackles. ¿Puede existir un insulto mayor?

                - ¿Cómo sabes que ha sido Jensen? –Misha intentó mantener la cabeza serena.

                - Esa colonia de Justin Bieber que usa Jensen… Para echarle. Los hombres de verdad vamos a tener que darle un par de lecciones magistrales –Jeffrey lo miró alzando una ceja. Misha estaba hecho polvo. Seguro que había ingerido sangre de vampiro, porque sino no se entendía que estuviera tan débil. Tenía algunas heridas externas, pero nada que un lobo no pudiera soportar. Él llevaba toda la noche en el local. Había intentado colarse en el edificio de Jensen, pero el sistema de seguridad era excelente y no había podido hacerlo sin delatarse. El local sin embargo había sido pan comido-. ¿Sabes colarte en casa de Jensen? ¿Le hacemos una visitita y charlamos un ratito con él?

                Misha levantó una ceja. Ni loco lo metería allí dentro, pero no por Jensen, sino por Jared. Jeffrey era un hijo de puta, lo conocía desde hacía mil años atrás como mínimo y sabía de lo que era capaz y cuáles eran sus ideas.

                - No –respondió sencillamente.

                Jeff se rió.

                - Misha, Misha, Misha… No estás en condiciones de llevarme la contraria. Lo sabes.

                - Lo sé, pero no voy a hacerlo, Jeffrey. Así que si quieres empezar a matarme, hazlo ya, porque no te voy a ayudar a entrar.

                - ¡Pero qué tierno te estás volviendo, MishMish! –sonrió-. A pesar de haberte dado la del pulpo, le defiendes como coleguitas que sois. Enternecedor. ¿No será que te lo tiras?

                - Quizás –Misha se encogió de hombros. Era uno de los pocos gestos que podía hacer sin aullar de dolor. Prefería eso a que Jeffrey llegara a sospechar que Jared estaba allí dentro.

                El semblante del vampiro cambió. Lo agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo arrimó a él casi levantándolo del suelo.

                - Eso no es lo que quiero oír. Muéstrame cómo entrar, Misha –Jeffrey había perdido toda la paciencia que tenía, que era bien poca.

                - Que te follen, Jeff.

                - Creo que no, Misha. Que va a ser al revés.

                Jeffrey le dio la vuelta y lo manejó como a un muñeco de trapo. Con una velocidad asombrosa pasó la mano por su cintura y le abrió el cinturón. Acto seguido tiró de su ropa hacia abajo, dejándole desnudo de cintura para abajo. Los pantalones vaqueros cayeron por su propio peso hasta los tobillos, arrastrando los calzoncillos también e impidiéndole salir corriendo de allí.

                El vampiro le mordió la barbilla y subió hasta los labios, haciendo que el cuello de Misha se estirara cuanto podía. Le gustaba el sabor de esos labios llenos y sabrosos. Hacía tanto que no los saboreaba…

                Misha intentó desembarazarse de ese cuerpo que se apresaba contra él y de esos brazos que lo tenían fuertemente agarrado, pero fue imposible; la sangre de Jensen aún corría por sus venas y unido al alcohol hacían una combinación difícil de enfrentar. Misha no podía moverse como él quería porque sentía todos sus miembros pesados y cansados. No obstante levantó el brazo y le propinó un codazo en las costillas haciéndole rugir. Jeffrey, ignorando el golpe, lo cogió del pelo y volvió a echarle la cabeza para atrás. Se mordió su propio dedo hasta hacerse sangre y luego se lo metió en la boca al lobo. Misha intentó escupir, pero fue imposible, notando cómo el sabor de la sangre metálica le bajaba por la garganta.

                El ruido y la música de fuera dejaron de sonar. Al menos así fue para Misha, que de pronto comenzó a sentirse como si estuviera en una burbuja de plástico. Le estaba entrando un sueño extraño, el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle y las piernas dejaron de sostenerle. Cuando creyó que daría con todos los huesos contra el suelo, se vio arrastrado por las solapas de la chaqueta hasta el sofá. Jeffrey lo colocó a cuatro patas sobre los cojines y sin prepararle le adentró un dedo hasta el fondo. El lobo aulló e intentó escapar, pero Jeffrey se puso a su lado, colocándole una mano fuerte y grande sobre la espalda para impedir que se moviera de tal manera que no pudiera separar la mejilla y el pecho del cojín. Cada vez estaba más débil y los brazos no le sostenían. No tenía fuerza para escapar y si no moría allí envenado, ese vampiro hijo de puta lo violaría como si fuera una puta.

                Y eso fue lo que pasó. Jeffrey incursionó con un dedo  repetidas veces. Le costaba trabajo abrirse camino en ese estrecho canal. Por suerte Misha había dejado de luchar y sólo lanzaba pequeños gruñidos cuando el dedo del vampiro se hacía demasiado profundo.

                Jeffrey no tuvo piedad de él y sacó el dedo tan sólo para añadir un segundo. Arremetió con violencia contra él y tanteó dentro de él hasta que le localizó la próstata. Luego se movió en círculos sobre ella, obligándole a reaccionar. Misha gruñó. Le dolía. Dolía horrores, pero ese hijo de puta sabía dónde tocar y sabía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que él quería. Estaba cien por cien bajo la merced de ese tarado.

                - Vamos Misha. Eres una puta y estás deseando correrte –Jeffrey aceleró el ritmo, haciendo que los nudillos rebotaran contra la entrada del lobo.

                Misha estaba deseando irse de allí. O morirse. Lo que ocurriera antes. Intentaba mover un brazo o una pierna y no le respondían. Su cuerpo tenía vida propia y el muy maldito estaba respondiendo contra su voluntad a Jeffrey. Estaba muy empalmado y la polla le rebotaba contra el estómago con cada arremetida del otro. Del glande resbalaba y goteaba hasta los cojines varias gotas de líquido pre seminal.

                Cuando pensó que todo se había terminado y sintió los dedos de Jeffrey salir de él bruscamente, Misha no podía estar más equivocado; el vampiro se colocó detrás de él y se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para dejar libre su erección y posarla sobre la entrada del lobo. Acercó el dedo índice y frotó los suaves pliegues aprovechando la lubricación natural que había provocado su cuerpo. Eso había evitado que le hiciera más daño del que ya le había causado. Sonriendo, le introdujo el dedo a la misma par que incursionaba con la polla. Misha arqueó la espalda, pero su cuerpo no podía soportar semejante esfuerzo y volvió a caer hacia delante.

                El vampiro se fue adentrando en él poco a poco, para que ese jodido lobo sintiera segundo a segundo cómo le penetraba con la polla y con el dedo a la vez, abriéndole durante todo el proceso. Cuando el ritmo se hizo demasiado rápido y la próstata de Misha ya no podía más debido a las embestidas de la polla y el dedo, comenzó a correrse sin tocarse siquiera. Jeffrey lo vio y sonrió. Siguió con el mismo ritmo y con la otra mano le propinó una nalgada que resonó por todo el baño. Misha estaba concentrando en no morirse. En la postura que estaba veía cómo se corría con pequeños pero largos salpicones sobre el sofá.  Sentía que el orgasmo le estaba destrozando lo que le quedaba de cuerpo con cada espasmo que le hacía agitarse y le hacía temblar como si fuera una hoja. Después de eso ya sólo fue consciente de que tenía la garganta en carne viva por haber estado aullando de dolor todo el rato.

                Jeffrey le tiró del pelo, echándole el cuello hacia atrás y provocando finalmente que ese lobo llorica dejara de gritar y de gruñir. Cuando vio sus ojos vidriosos y esos labios entreabiertos y resecos, Jeffrey dio un último empujó y se corrió caliente y pesado dentro de él.

                En cuestión de segundos hubo terminado. Salió de él de malas maneras y lo empujó levemente. No lo hizo con fuerza, pero Misha estaba tan al límite de sus fuerzas que no pudo evitar caer al suelo quedando enroscado sobre un lado en el suelo. Respiraba trabajosamente y no decía nada. Jeffrey se puso bien la ropa y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla miró hacia atrás. Luego chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. Tiró del pomo y miró a un tío grande e inmenso que estaba allí de parapeto. Lo había ofuscado y lavado el cerebro para que le obedeciera, convenciéndole de que se quedara allí vigilando la puerta por si alguien quería entrar.

                - Vigila que no haya nadie en el pasillo. Saldremos por la puerta de atrás.

                El grandullón asintió y fue a cumplir su cometido. Jeffrey se volvió y miró hacia el suelo. Misha seguía allí tumbado sin moverse. Ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos. Por lo que él sabía podía haber muerto y no se hubiera dado cuenta.

                Conforme se acercaba a él, comprobó que sí respiraba, aunque con bastante dificultad. Lo extendió en el suelo y le puso la ropa bien. Luego lo cogió sin ninguna dificultad y se lo cargó en el hombro.

                La puerta se abrió y el mismo grandullón de antes hizo acto de presencia.

                - Todo despejado.

                - Bien, vámonos.

 

 

 

                Jensen daba vueltas por el salón del apartamento como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Aún no había vuelto al dormitorio donde le esperaba Jared. Con suerte aún seguiría dormido. Cuando habían caído rendidos sobre la cama se habían quedado dormidos casi en el acto, cansados y saciados. Al rato Jared lo había despertado mordiéndole en el cuello y se habían vuelto a correr el uno encima del otro, cayendo luego sobre la cama medio dormidos otra vez. Y ahí es donde lo había dejado Jensen un rato atrás cuando lo llamaron de seguridad para avisarle que Misha iba hacia el apartamento. Ahora que hacía casi una hora que se había ido, se había empezado a arrepentir de lo que había pasado, porque cuando Jared se enterara de que le había dado una paliza a Misha, iba a tener un serio problema. Y eso sin contar las cosas que no le había dicho y que Jared también se acabaría enterando. Eso pasaba por empezar las cosas mal.

                El vampiro salió de sus pensamientos cuando varias pisadas muy rápidas llegaron por el pasillo. Jensen retrocedió y miró la puerta para ver quién se acercaba. ¿Pero qué pasaba esa noche?

                La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sebastian y Christian aparecieron tras ella. Los dos venían muy enfadados.

                - ¿Dónde está Misha? –Sebastian miró la habitación y supo enseguida lo que había pasado.

                - Yo que sé. Se fue hace más de una hora de aquí.

                Christian lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Jensen lo miró. No conocía a ese lobo, pero intimidaba bastante.

                - Le has pegado –dijo por lo bajo.

                - Y él también a mí, por si no reconoces el otro olor a sangre en la habitación.

                - Llevamos un buen rato llamándole por teléfono y no lo coge. No habíamos acordado eso –Sebastian seguía mirando la habitación.

                - Os estoy diciendo la verdad. Estuvo aquí, nos peleamos, pero se fue.

                - ¿Misha ha estado aquí? ¿Os habéis pelado?

                Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta, donde Jared los miraba sin dar crédito a lo que veía y oía. Jensen se maldijo por lo bajo. Mierda, así no era como quería que sucedieran las cosas.

                - Pues no contesta al teléfono y el coche no está abajo –Sebastian caminó por el salón buscando pruebas o algo que pudiera servirle como pista.

                - ¿Se ha ido en coche? –Jensen frunció el ceño-. No creo que pudiera conducir tal y como iba.

                Christian se acercó mucho a él y el vampiro reaccionó levantando una mano. No se fiaba de ese lobo para nada.

                - ¿Cómo le has dejado? –rugió más que preguntó.

                - Nos hemos dado una buena paliza si es eso lo que estás preguntando.

                - Hace falta más que una simple paliza para dejar a Misha fuera de combate. ¿Qué le has hecho? –Sebastian dejó de buscar cosas y  lo miró-. Contéstame, Jensen.

                El vampiro se quedó callado. La respuesta podía condenarle a una muerte segura, ya que estaba rodeado de lobos furiosos.

                - Jensen –la voz de Jared sonó a su lado. Lo miraba esperanzado, deseoso de que lo que fuera a decir no fuera tan grave como él sospechaba.

                Jensen negó con la cabeza  indicándole que no le iba a gustar. Finalmente habló. Tarde o temprano lo sabrían así que cuanto antes terminaran, mejor.

                - Yo… le hice beber un poco de mi sangre.

                - ¡¿Estás loco?! –Sebastián saltó sobre él. Lo agarró por la camiseta que llevaba puesta y lo zarandeó-. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Él confiaba en ti!

                - ¡Ya lo sé! –Jensen se deshizo del agarre y lo empujó-. ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¿Me oyes? –luego se volvió hacia Jared y lo miró sin pestañear-. Venía a buscarte para llevarte con él.

                Jared no entendió. ¿Por qué se habían peleado por algo tan absurdo? ¿Por qué Misha había insistido en buscarle y llevarle de vuelta si había sido él precisamente el que lo había llevado hasta Jensen? Y ¿por qué Jensen no le había dejado marchar? Por suerte Sebastian supo perfectamente por qué había sido la pelea.

                - No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? –miró a Jared cuando le preguntó.

                - Decirme, ¿el qué? –Jared estaba completamente perdido.

                - Sebastian… -las mandíbulas de Jensen estaban contraídas.

                El lobo no sólo se paso ese desafío por el forro, sino que se volvió hacia Jared para contarle él mismo toda la verdad.

                - Eres el compañero de ese cabrón, Jared. ¿Lo sabías?

                Jared sólo atinó a parpadear.

                - ¿Compañero?

                - Sí. Los lobos se emparejan de por vida. Eso lo sabes, ¿no?

                Jared asintió y Sebastian siguió hablando.

                - ¿Y sabes cómo sabes quién es tu compañero de por vida? –Sebastian bajó el tono y moderó las palabras viendo la cara del lobo más joven-. Pues lo que te pasó a ti el primer día, Jared. Y seguro que más adelante también. ¿Me equivoco?

                Jared no respondió.

                - ¿Ya le has respondido, Jensen? –por el silencio Sebastian dedujo que si-. Genial, ¿lo has hecho tu compañero de por vida y ni si quiera lo sabe? ¿Qué clase de cabrón eres?

                La cabeza de Jared daba vueltas. Ahora entendía por qué Jensen no había querido follar con él antes, ni respondía a sus caricias, hasta que fue a buscarlo al gimnasio y se corrió y se meó encima de él.

                - Jared, puedo explicártelo… -Jensen caminó hacia él, pero Christian lo detuvo.

                - ¿Dónde está Misha?

                Cabreado, Jensen se volvió hacia él.

                - ¡Ya os he dicho que no tengo ni idea! Se fue de aquí hace un buen rato.

                Sebastian caminó hacia la puerta. Agarró el codo el Jared y lo llevó con él.

                - Vamos a ir a buscarle. Si esta noche no le encontramos, te juro que mañana a primera hora de la mañana entraré en tu habitación y romperé todas las malditas ventanas que tienes para que el sol te achicharre las pelotas –Sebastian agarró más el brazo de Jared y lo llevó con él por el pasillo.

                Jensen no pudo pararle. Jared se había ido sin decirle nada y la verdad es que no podía recriminárselo. Christian pasó por su lado mirándole fijamente y se fue tras lo demás lobos. Ahora sí que estaba jodido. No sólo le había dado una paliza, sino que casi lo mata. Ahora podía estar en cualquier parte y si le pasaba algo, él sería el único responsable. También era responsable de no haberle dicho la verdad a Jared. Sabía que el lobo no sabía nada de lo que le estaba pasando. Personalmente eso era responsabilidad de Misha. ¿Cómo coño estaba criando a las nuevas generaciones que  no les contaba lo que les pasaba cuando encontraban a su compañera de por vida? Iba a discutir eso con Misha, pero la cosa había salido totalmente al revés. Ahora sólo quedaba que Misha apareciera sano y salvo o todos iban a pasarlo muy mal.

 

 

 

                En el parking, los lobos estaban junto al coche donde habían venido. Christian miraba la plaza vacía que había al lado.

                - Aquí ha estado el coche de Misha –miró alrededor por si aún le veía-. ¿Dónde habrá ido?

                -  No lo sé, pero me mosquea que no conteste al teléfono-. Sebastian se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y miró también alrededor-. Vayamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad a ver si lo vemos.

                Christian y Sebastian se montaron en el coche y Jared se rezagó un poco más. No pudo evitar mirar la torre de edificios donde vivía Jensen. Aún no había asimilado que lo hubiera engañado y que le hubiera dado una paliza a Misha. Ahora tenía otro asunto más importante entre manos que era encontrarle. Se montó en el coche con los otros dos y apartó a Jensen de su mente, por lo menos por un rato.

 

 

 

                Jensen bajó hasta el servicio de vigilancia a toda prisa. Allí dos ghouls se levantaron en cuanto le vieron entrar.

                - Sire –se cuadraron al verle.

                - Enseñadme las grabaciones de esta noche. Todas.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 **Capítulo:** 8/?

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Sebastián Roché, Christian Kane, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Mark Sheppard, Nicki Aycox,

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son míos. No cobro nada. Nada de esto es real, o eso dicen ellos…

 **Resumen:** Los hombres lobos y los vampiros nunca se han juntado. Son los únicos dos seres que podrían acabar el uno con el otro sin apenas pestañear. Si un hombre lobo bebería sangre vampiro, éste moriría inmediatamente, de igual manera que si un vampiro bebe sangre de hombre lobo, moriría también. Pero hay una persona, sólo una persona en el mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para que poder ser hombre lobo y vampiro a la vez. ¿Podrá ese ser capaz de acabar con las luchas entre clanes rivales y hacer que hombres lobos y vampiros vivan juntos sin matarse?

 

 

 

8.

 

 

 

                Quedaba apenas media hora para que amaneciera y Jensen iba aún a mitad de camino a casa de los lobos. Se había pasado un buen rato viendo las cámaras de seguridad desde todos los ángulos disponibles que había desde que salió de su casa, el ascensor y finalmente el Abbey. Ya había localizado a Misha, pero lo peor era que ya sabía quién lo tenía.

                Cuando llegó a la puerta de la granja, Jensen se bajó del coche y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. La claridad ya estaba cerca y si no le dejaban pasar, se achicharraría como un trozo de bacon en una barbacoa. Lo tenía complicado porque tres lobos inmensos y grandes estaban obstaculizándole el paso. Tenían el pelaje erizado y gruñían enseñándole toda la dentadura. Jensen los miró, les hizo también un gruñido y los lobos se callaron totalmente sorprendidos. El vampiro aprovechó para hablar.

                - Sé quién tiene a vuestro Líder. O me dejáis entrar y hablar con Sebastian y con Jared, o lo matarán.

                Los lobos dudaron un segundo, luego dos de ellos desaparecieron quedándose otro vigilando al vampiro. A los pocos segundos Jared abrió la puerta y lo miró desde el rellano.

                - Dicen que traes noticias de Misha.

                - Sí. Es muy importante –Jensen miró hacia el cielo que empezaba a clarear.

                - Está bien –Jared caminó hacia la casa y cuando ya llevaba un buen trecho recorrido se volvió para ver que Jensen no le seguía-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí achicharrándote?

                Jensen sonrió encantadoramente.

                - Me tienes que invitar, Jared. Sino no puedo pasar.

                El lobo se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y se quedó a un centímetro del umbral. Jensen había hecho lo mismo, básicamente para protegerse de los rayos del sol que ya despuntaban por detrás de la ladera. El espacio entre las dos caras era mínimo, de apenas un par de centímetros, pero a la vez estaban tan jodidamente lejos…

                - Por favor Jensen, pasa –Jared se apartó para dejarle pasar.

                Jensen asintió y pasó a la casa. Siguió al lobo que había echado a andar hasta que finalmente llegaron a un salón muy grande, todo forrado de madera y cuero. Muy masculino. Allí estaban Sebastian y Christian. Las luces del techo estaban encendidas y las persianas y cortinas corridas. Jensen les agradeció en silencio ese detalle.

                - Nos han dicho que tienes noticias –Sebastian avanzó hacia él, pero sin acercarse demasiado.

Jensen asintió y le lanzó un cd.

                - Ponlo –ordenó.

                Sebastian se quedó mirando la carpetilla que tenía entre las manos. Odiaba que ese tipo le diera órdenes, pero si era por el bien de Misha, lo haría. Caminó hacia el portátil que había sobre la mesa y metió el cd. Los demás lo rodearon para ver de qué se trataba. Jensen se quedó un poco mas rezagado pero no se alejó del todo porque aunque las cámaras eran buenas, tenía que explicar varias cosas.

                El video comenzaba con Misha saliendo del apartamento y llamando al ascensor. Tenía muy mala pinta y quedó demostrado cuando al meterse en el ascensor, el lobo se fue deslizando por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo muerto de dolor.

                Tres pares de ojos se volvieron para mirar al vampiro. Jensen comprendió en ese momento que quizás esa parte tendría que haberla quitado del video. Ya era tarde…

                La grabación continuó. La siguiente cámara, la del portal del edificio, grabó a Misha yéndose hacia la izquierda y no hacia la derecha, donde había dejado aparcado el coche. Otra cámara lo grabó entrando en el Abbey y luego una cámara de seguridad de la puerta que hizo un barrido general al local, mostró a Misha en la barra bebiendo. Se veía claramente que era él. Su perfil era indiscutible y estaba lo suficientemente cerca del objetivo como para que no quedara ninguna duda. Luego todo se volvió negro.

                - ¿Y ahora? –Christian se volvió hacia el vampiro con el ceño más fruncido que antes. Había estado todo el rato con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y en tensión-. Esto sólo demuestra que lo tienes tú.

                - ¿Por qué está la cámara en negro ahora? –fue Jared el que preguntó.

                Jensen ignoró la provocación de Christian y contestó directamente a Jared.

                - Eso es lo extraño. Mis ghouls afirman que la grabación se veía, que ellos no han visto en ningún momento las pantallas en negro, sin embargo, todas las grabaciones del local se han visto afectadas por algo.

                - Define algo –Sebastian seguía mirando el video, que seguía mostrando un montón de líneas negras y blancas.

                - Un vampiro –Jensen los miró uno a uno y luego siguió hablando-. Sé que eso se puede hacer. Yo lo he hecho.

                - ¿El qué? –Christian se había perdido.

                - Manipular equipos electrónicos, cámaras de seguridad, alarmas… ya sabes. Pero hay que ser muy poderoso.

                - Entonces había un vampiro muy poderoso en tu local anoche aparte de ti, ¿no, capullo? –Christian no se creía nada-. ¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo?

                - Chris… -Sebastian lo mandó callar.

                - Sabía que ibas a acusarme, lobito –Jensen parecía estar disfrutando con la cara de cabreo de Christian-, así que tengo más pruebas. Si pasamos el video veintiún minutos más hacia delante, lo comprobaréis.

                Sebastian pasó el video hacia delante y esperó. De pronto se vio un pasillo y un tío enorme enfrente de una puerta.

                - Es el baño de los tíos –aclaró Jensen.

                El resto siguió viendo el video. De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió pero el hombre gigantesco ocultaba a la otra persona. Cuando se retiró para cumplir algo que el otro le había dicho, el tío que estaba dentro del baño ya había cerrado la puerta y de nuevo se quedaron sin verle la cara.

                - ¡Joder! –Christian estaba que echaba humo-. ¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!

                - Calma, lobito.

                - No me mandes a callar, vampiro de mierda. Todo esto es por tu culpa.

                - ¿Os calláis los dos? –Sebastian se centró de nuevo en la imagen, cuando vio regresar al grandullón. Intercambió un par de palabras con el tío que había en el baño y caminó pasillo abajo delante de él.

                Finalmente, el que se ocultaba en el aseo salió cargando sobre uno de los hombros el cuerpo de Misha. Era él indiscutiblemente, pero el cuerpo del lobo tapaba la cara de su captor. Cuando el tío caminó hacia la cámara, sostuvo las piernas de Misha con una mano haciendo que la manga de la chaqueta se le acortara y mostrara un montón de pulseras. La grabación se detuvo ahí.

                - ¿Y eso es todo? –Christian no se había percatado de ese detalle, pero Sebastian sí.

                El lobo más adulto se acercó a la pantalla y miró fijamente la imagen que había quedado congelada. Luego, con el semblante mucho más serio que antes, se volvió hacia Jensen.

                - Dime que no.

                Jensen se mordió un cachete por dentro.

                - Ojalá, pudiera. Pero no.

                - Un momento, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –Jared exigió saber la verdad.

                Jensen se volvió hacia él.

                - Esa pulsera que lleva el captor de Misha en el video es un Mala –Jensen esperó a ver si los dos lobos más jóvenes sabían lo que eran. A ver la cara de desconcierto siguió hablando, explicando lo que era-. Un Mala es un rosario Tibetano. Lo hay de cuello y lo hay de pulsera. Sirven para contar mantras y no son muy comunes, al menos no ese que lleva el tipo en la muñeca.

                - Yo sólo conozco a una persona que lleve un mala en la muñeca –gruñó Sebastian apartando la vista del video y mirando al vampiro-. Y ojalá me esté equivocando.

                Jensen negó con la cabeza.

                - Yo he conocido en mi vida a varias personas que llevaban un mala en la muñeca –añadió Jensen-, pero sólo conozco a uno que lleve el mala que llevó Misha durante años.

 

 

 

 

                Misha intentó moverse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se sentía tan mal que deseó estar muerto. Abrió los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo titánico y vio que se encontraba en una cama y que estaba convertido en lobo. Se veía una de las patas cerca del morro y la movió con dolor. Debía de estar profundamente cansado y hecho polvo como para haberse transformado sin darse cuenta. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, volviéndose humano en cuestión de segundos. Cuanto mayor se era y más experiencia se tenía, convertirse de una cosa a otra era cada vez más fácil y menos doloroso. Misha estaba tan cansado y dolorido que se sintió como si le hubieran dado una paliza mientras lo hacía.

                Una vez sintiendo su cuerpo completo otra vez, se dio la vuelta y se quedó boca arriba. Gran error, porque eso le recordó la paliza que le había dado Jensen y la forma tan peculiar que el vampiro había tenido de mostrarle la buena calidad de su mesa de roble. Un dolor en el trasero le recordó el resto de la noche y lo que ese desgraciado había hecho.

                Cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse de nuevo. Rodó con esfuerzo hacia un lado y se acurrucó haciéndose un ovillo. Se sentía tan mal que lo único que quería era acabar de una vez por todas. Por favor.

 

 

 

                - ¿Quién? –Christian daba vueltas por el salón mientras Jensen y Sebastian le explicaban todo desde el principio.

                - Es lógico que no os suene el nombre de Jeffrey –aclaró Sebastian-, llevaba muchos años sin saberse nada de él.

                - Misha lo mandó a dormir hace ya un tiempo. Lástima que haya despertado.

  1.                 Jensen se refería al letargo de los vampiros. Cuando uno de ellos era seriamente dañado o perdía gran parte de su sangre, los vampiros más poderosos y fuertes entraban en una especie de hibernación, que podía durar miles de años. No todos los vampiros eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportarlo y muchos jamás despertaban. Otros miles siguen durmiendo esperando el día del juicio final en el que los vampiros conquisten la tierra.              



                - ¿Por qué Misha haría algo así? –ahora era Jared el que no entendía.

                Jensen tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y decidió empezar por el principio para que los dos lobos más jóvenes supieran a quién se estaban enfrentando.

                - Jeffrey Dean Morgan es uno de los vampiros más antiguos que conozco. Se habla de que fue un esclavo romano y tuvo una vida muy dura. Hasta que  lo convirtieron en vampiro –Jensen hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a que le siguieran-. Con el paso de los años Jeffrey se volvió un vampiro muy peligroso y un extremista. Él era de la opinión de que sólo podían quedar uno; u hombres lobos o vampiros. Lo de compartir no iba para él, así que se pasó años exterminando lobos por el centro de Europa.

                - Hasta que se topó con Misha –Sebastian hizo su aporte a la historia. Misha se la había contado mucho tiempo atrás, cuando se conocieron.

                - ¿Intentó matarle? –Jared estaba pendiente a la historia porque jamás le habían contado nada de eso.

                - ¿Ahí fue cuando lo mando a hibernar un rato? –Christian sonreía, seguramente pensando en que podía hacer eso mismo con Jensen.

                El vampiro lo miró pero no hizo alusión a sus palabras.

                - No exactamente, pero se tiraron así años. Hasta que hace trescientos años aproximadamente, en la última revuelta entre lobos y vampiros, Misha le dio su merecido y de paso me salvó a mí –sonrió cuando vio cómo Christian y Jared abrían la boca algo perplejos-. Por eso le devolví a Misha el favor que le debía educándote, Jared. Porque me salvó la vida aquella noche. Y ahora pienso salvarle yo a él.

                Con esa última frase el vampiro se ganó el respeto de Christian para siempre. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y asintió.

                - Vamos a buscar a ese hijo de puta y a partirle las piernas de una vez por todas.

                - Tengo varios contactos que pueden darnos alguna pista –Sebastian cruzó la habitación a paso rápido-. Enseguida vuelvo.

                - No entiendo –Jared se frotaba la sien mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Mira que habrá lobos en el mundo, porque somos muchos. ¿Por qué ese hijo de puta ha vuelto expresamente por Misha?

                - Porque se la debe –Christian contestó por Jensen-. Si yo fuera él, al primero que quisiera cargarme sería al que me ha tenido metido en un hoyo durante años.

                Tenía lógica, pero Jensen negó con la cabeza.

                - Esa es una razón importante, sí –admitió-, pero la verdadera razón es que Jeffrey quiere matar a Misha por ser lo que es.

                - ¿Un lobo?

                - No. Su compañero.

 

 

 

                Cuando Misha volvió en sí, Jeffrey estaba sentado a un lado de la cama mirándole. Si lo hubiera sabido, se habría hecho el dormido más tiempo, pero el vampiro le había visto abrir los ojos así que ahora no podía simplemente volver a cerrarlos.

                - ¿Descansaste?

                - Púdrete –la voz de Misha sonó mas ronca y gutural que de costumbre. Tenía la garganta seca y seguía doliéndole todo el cuerpo.

                Jeffrey esbozó una sonrisa. Luego se volvió hacia la mesilla de noche y cogió una taza que aún echaba algo de humo.

                - Toma, te he preparado un caldo caliente con hierbas para que te ayuden a eliminar más rápidamente la sangre de vampiro del organismo.

                Misha no se movió pero su mirada lo dijo todo. Luego tuvo la necesidad de añadir algo más cuando vio que Jeffrey seguía con el brazo extendido esperando a que se incorporara y agarrara la taza.

                - Si quieres matarme, hazlo ya, Jeffrey. Pero por favor no intentes trucos de niño pequeño porque son lamentables.

                Ésta vez el vampiro rió mucho más fuerte.

                - Olvidaba lo desconfiados que sois los lobos –replicó. Así que se llevó la taza a los labios y le dio un buen sorbo. Incluso le dio otro segundo sorbo y se lo tragó demostrando así a Misha que no quería envenenarle-. Toma. Te sentará bien.

                Le hubiera encantado decirle que no, pero tenía mucha sed. Demasiada. Y en el caldo olía a “hierba de sangre” una flor amarilla que crecía al sol y curaba los efectos provocados por vampiros. Se incorporó lentamente y se sentó en la cama dando en respingo. Le dolía aún mucho esa zona y estar así sentado era como un calvario. Con manos temblorosas fue a coger la taza, pero el vampiro se lo impidió, apartándolo de su camino.

                - Sólo faltaría que te echaras el caldo encima y te quemases. Te lo daré yo –Jeffrey acercó el borde de la taza a los labios de Misha y esperó a que éste bebiera-. Además, casi me achicharro cogiendo esta mierda de flor.

                En otras circunstancias Misha se abría reído, pero ahora no tenía ni ganas de fuerzas. Aceptó el primer sorbo y lo saboreó. Luego le dio otro algo más largo.

                - Misha –Jeffrey apartó la taza un momento para mirarle-. No quiero que las cosas sigan siendo así entre los dos para siempre –volvió a acercar la mano para que el otro bebiera-. Cambia de idea, Misha. Cambia y todo será distinto. Te lo prometo.

                El lobo dejó de beber y lo miró cansado. Habían  mantenido esa misma discusión millones de veces.

                - Jeffrey, no. No pienso igual que tú. Soy un lobo, ¿crees que mataría a toda mi especie sólo para afianzar tus estúpidas ideas? –escupió-. No eres más que otro Hitler con ideas súbitas sobre la raza aria, solo que ahora la guerra está entre vampiros y hombres lobos.

                - No me hagas enfadar, Misha –Jeffrey estaba cansado  y no quería seguir escuchando-. Sabes que es lo mejor para todos.

                - No, es lo mejor para ti porque no quieres entender que cabemos todos en este mundo y que si queremos, puede funcionar. Pero no, te es más fácil matar que hablar –con una mano echó la taza hacia un lado y lo miró-. Enfádate y mátame. Y hazlo ahora que aún las flores no han hecho efecto, Jeffrey. Porque si me recupero y no me has matado antes, iré a por ti.

                Jeffrey puso la taza sobre la mesita de noche de malas maneras y lo miró.

                - Sólo puede quedar uno. Lo sabes, ¿no?

                Misha se tumbó de lado, incapaz de estar por más tiempo con la espalda y el traseros apoyados sobre el colchón. Le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos rogando porque se fuera.

                - Si es así como tiene que ser, que así sea. Pero no seré yo quien empiece la guerra ni la siga.

                El vampiro lo miró y no respondió. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia una silla donde había una mochila. Hurgó en ella y sacó un bote redondo de madera. Volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama y destapó completamente al lobo, mostrando su magullado cuerpo.

                Misha se tensó y cerró los ojos. Si Jeffrey iba a volver a abusar de su cuerpo, él no estaba en condiciones de defenderse ni de poder evitarlo, así que apretó la mandíbula esperando el primer acto de violencia. Una palmada quizás, o un azote. Incluso los mismos dedos de la noche anterior violándole de nuevo. Por eso se extrañó tanto que esa mano caliente y grande del vampiro se posara sobre sus riñones muy delicadamente, como si fuera a romperse si apretaba. Despacio, comenzó a untar la crema que había en el bote que había abierto y la extendía por toda la piel.

                Misha no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a suspirar por la sensación de alivio. Jeffrey se había quitado los anillos para no arañarle y le aplicaba el ungüento con cuidado. Cuando terminó, se levantó y se fue sin decir nada.

 

 

 

                - Así que Misha y tú os conocíais.

                Jared y Jensen se habían quedado solos en el salón.

                -Sí. Ambos tenemos las mismas ideas a pesar de pertenecer a razas completamente distintas. Creo que podemos vivir todos juntos sin hacernos daño.

                Jared guardó silencio. No sabía qué decirle. De hecho no sabía si quería decirle algo. Jensen lo miró y se lamió los labios. Él sí que tenía mucho que decir.

                - Jared… sé que este no es el mejor momento, pero me gustaría hablar contigo de todo lo que ha pasado y lo que no te he dicho.

                Jared quería creerle. Asintió y no dijo nada más. Sabía que Jensen no era un mal tipo, pero no podía evitar sentirse herido y usado.

                - ¡Ya lo hemos localizado! –Sebastian entró rápidamente en el salón cargando un montón de cosas. Se habían tirado casi prácticamente todo el día buscándole y finalmente a última hora del día habían localizado la casa-. Jensen, tú te quedas.

                El vampiro se levantó y lo enfrentó.

                - Yo voy.

                - Aún no ha oscurecido del todo. Paso de que Misha y Jared me echen en cara que te has convertido el polvo por mi culpa.

                Jensen miró a Jared, dudando si alguna vez eso pasaría. No sabía si Jared quería volver a tener algo con él. La confianza se tardaba años en ganarla y tan sólo bastaban unos segundos para perderla.

                - Pues voy en el maletero del coche. Para cuando lleguemos ya será de noche.

                Sebastian sonrió.

                - Como quieras.

                Todos se pusieron en camino. Finalmente Jensen no necesitó ir en el maletero porque el día se oscureció antes debido a una inminente tormenta.

                Llegaron a una casa en medio del campo casi a media noche. No parecía haber nadie y eso era muy sospechoso. Jeffrey jamás viajaba solo, por lo tanto eso tenía que ser una trampa seguro.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 **Capítulo:** 9/?

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Personajes secundarios:** Misha Collins, Sebastián Roché, Christian Kane, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Mark Sheppard, Nicki Aycox,

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son míos. No cobro nada. Nada de esto es real, o eso dicen ellos…

 **Resumen:** Los hombres lobos y los vampiros nunca se han juntado. Son los únicos dos seres que podrían acabar el uno con el otro sin apenas pestañear. Si un hombre lobo bebería sangre vampiro, éste moriría inmediatamente, de igual manera que si un vampiro bebe sangre de hombre lobo, moriría también. Pero hay una persona, sólo una persona en el mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para que poder ser hombre lobo y vampiro a la vez. ¿Podrá ese ser capaz de acabar con las luchas entre clanes rivales y hacer que hombres lobos y vampiros vivan juntos sin matarse?

 

 

 

9.

 

 

 

                Cuando despertó, Misha se sentía infinitamente mejor. Había zonas de su cuerpo que no quería ni recordarlas, pero a grandes rasgos, estaba muchísimo mejor que el día anterior. Se levantó de la cama y recogió su ropa que estaba colocada en una silla. Se la puso y abrió la puerta. Justo cuando llevaba medio pasillo recorrido, Jeffrey le salió al encuentro bloqueándole el paso.

                - ¿Dónde vas?

                Misha barajó la posibilidad de chulearle, pero ponerle de mala leche no iba a solucionar nada.

                - Me voy.

                Los ojos del vampiro brillaron en la escasa luz del pasillo.

                - No puedo dejar que te vayas.

                Misha chasqueó con la lengua y se le quedó mirando.

                - Creo que ya has dejado claro que no vas a matarme, Jeffrey, porque si quisieras verme muerto, lo habrías hecho cuando no tenía fuerzas ni para pestañear. Por favor, hagamos como hasta ahora; tú por tu camino y yo por el mío –Misha lo esquivó para pasar por su lado, pero Jeffrey lo detuvo.

                -Misha… -siseó-. Los hombres lobos y los vampiros no pueden vivir juntos, entiéndelo. Va contra natura.

                - Contra natura es tu forma de pensar –se volvió y lo miró bien. Estaba cansado de todo eso, de él, de Jeffrey, de esa guerra absurda, de todos esos años esperando, así que le hizo frente-. ¡Matame ahora, Jeffrey! ¡Hazlo! –gritó con la voz aún ronca-. ¡Hazlo y acabemos con esto de una puta vez por todas!

                Jeffrey se abalanzó sobre él y lo aprisionó contra una pared del pasillo mientras le mordía los labios y lo besaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Misha luchó contra él los tres primeros segundos, luego se le unió al beso y participó con igual ansia. El vampiro se dio cuenta y rompió el beso empujándole hasta que la espalda de Misha rebotó contra la pared de enfrente.

                - ¡No me sigas, Misha! Ni intentes convencerme. No voy a cambiar. No podemos estar juntos.

                - ¡Pues mátame ya, joder! ¿Esto qué es Jeffrey, ni contigo ni sin ti? –Misha lo miró largo rato al ver que el vampiro respiraba trabajosamente-. Me voy.

                Misha caminó por el pasillo sin volver la vista atrás. Esa sería la historia que nunca acabaría, que siempre estaría ahí y que algún día uno de los dos tendría que caer.

                Jeffrey lo vio irse. Cuando había conocido a Misha años atrás pensó que podría hacerle cambiar esas locas ideas de crear un mundo para todos. Eso jamás se había visto. Los lobos y los vampiros habían luchado desde siempre. ¿Por qué iban a parar ahora? Recordaba aquella noche como si fuera ayer, cuando estuvo con Misha por primera vez, cuando se dio cuenta de que el destino había tenido la última palabra. Eso le cabreó muchísimo y estuvo años evitando al lobo. Fue por el mundo matando, pero jamás se enfrentó a él. Hasta esa noche trescientos años atrás. Misha lo pilló desprevenido y le dio tal paliza que estuvo en letargo durante muchos años. Durante todo ese tiempo que su cuerpo parecía haberse parado sin más, su mente seguía recordando las cosas del pasado, su ira, su guerra. Misha. No quería matarle porque en el fondo lo quería, pero Misha representaba una de las cosas que él más odiaba; a los lobos.

                Un ajetreo fuera le alertó. Corrió hacia la puerta y vio a un montón de lobos luchando contra sus vampiros. ¿Cómo diablos habían sabido que estaba ahí? Vio a Misha correr entre los árboles pero no lo siguió. Miró la escena y no le gustó nada. Estaban allí matándose entre ellos por su culpa, por sus ideas. ¿Y si el lobo iba a llevar razón finalmente y sí que podían evitar todo eso? Jeffrey caminó en medio de toda esa revuelta a ver si podía hacer algo. No es que hubiera cambiado de idea tan fácilmente… es que esa guerra era en realidad con Misha y con nadie más. Había pagado su frustración con el mundo y eso no había sido justo.

                En medio del bosque las cosas no pintaban mejor. Muchos vampiros habían aparecido y eso empezaba a ser un caos. Para Jensen aquello era una locura. No quería luchar contra los lobos, pero tampoco podía dejar que mataran a los vampiros. De pronto una de los suyos se acercó hasta él y sabiendo que Jensen o iba a luchar contra una de su misma especie, levantó el brazo y le asestó una puñalada en el cuello, desgarrándole la aorta en cuestión de segundos. Jensen cayó de rodillas temblando, incapaz de poder detener toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo. Jared lo vio caer a lo lejos  y aulló en medio de la noche. Llegó corriendo hasta su lado y lo sostuvo. Se quitó el jersey que llevaba y le oprimió el cuello intentando detener la hemorragia.

                - Jensen… -lo llamó cuando el color de piel del vampiro comenzó a ser gris azulado-. Jensen, aguanta –Jared levantó la cabeza y buscó alrededor. Tenía que haber algo. Encontrar un vampiro que le diera sangre, cualquier cosa.

                - ¡Jared! –Misha llegó corriendo hasta él y se quedó petrificado al ver la escena. No se detuvo a hacer preguntas estúpidas porque era obvio lo que había pasado. Se remangó una manga y se mordió la muñeca-. Jared, ayúdame a que beba.

                Jared lo detuvo antes de que Misha acercara el brazo a la boca de Jensen.

                - ¿Qué haces? ¡Vas a matarle!

                Misha lo ignoró.

                - No, sé lo que estoy haciendo –Misha notó la reticencia de Jared. Lo miró fijamente y asintió-. Confía en mí.

                Jared estaba acojonado. Asintió sin quedarle otra porque no tenía más remedio; O moría desangrado y entraba en letargo, o moría envenado por la sangre de hombre lobo.

                Misha no se preocupó en explicarle más a Jared, al menos por el momento. No había tiempo; acercó la muñeca  y la puso sobre la boca medio abierta del vampiro. Jensen no succionaba por lo que el lobo tuvo que apretarse las venas para que cayera más sangre. Y parecía ser inútil, porque Jensen no reaccionaba.

                - Misha... –Jared seguía aguantando la tela totalmente empapada ya sobre el cuello sin que hubiera ningún resultado. Lo estaba perdiendo, lo notaba-. No reacciona.

                - Dale tiempo –Misha seguía apretándose la venas. Era fundamental que Jensen hiciera un primer movimiento para alentarles porque no se movía. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Misha levantó la cara y vio el semblante de Jared. Estaba aterrado y no sabía qué estaba pasando. Quizás ese fuera un buen momento para comenzar a explicar algo-. Jared… Jensen es mitad lobo también.

                Jared se quedó sin parpadear unos segundos. No salía de su asombro. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera un lobo? ¡Él lo habría notado!

                - Sé que estás confundido, pero ahora es primordial que se alimente. Ya te lo explicará él todo.

                Jared ni asintió ni dejó de asentir. No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo y por mucho que intentaba buscar una explicación, no daba con ella.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado? –Sebastián llegó corriendo hasta ellos y se agachó.

                - Lo ha atacado un vampiro –Jared no apartaba la mirada de Jensen que seguía sin reaccionar-. No  quería luchar contra los suyos.

                - Esto está acabando –Sebastian se acercó a Jared y le apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo-. Aguanta cuanto puedas. Voy a buscar a Chris y vendremos para ayudaros.

                Jared asintió como un robot. Sebastian se levantó y se marchó por donde mismo había venido.

                - No aguantaré mucho más –Misha apretó de nuevo las venas con los dedos y otro chorro de sangre inundó la boca del vampiro-. Si pierdo mucha sangre no podre levantarme del suelo.

                - Ahora seguiré yo –Jared fue a morderse la muñeca cuando un crujido tras ellos  los alertó.

                Ambos se volvieron y levantaron la vista para comprobar que el mismo vampiro que había atacado a Jensen estaba ahí tras ellos con la misma cara de triunfo que antes. El hijo de puta sonreía y se atrevió a dar un paso  hacia ellos sabiendo que los lobos  no tendrían tiempo suficiente para levantarse y atacarla. Fue a saltar sobre ellos cuando de pronto una katana enorme y afilada le rebanó el cuello separándoselo del cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. El cuerpo de la vampira cayó al suelo con un ruido seco a la par que su cabeza rodaba  a varios metros de distancia.

                - Casi no llego.

                Una voz firme se acercó más a ellos. Jared miraba al recién llegado esperando reconocerle, pero no lo hizo. No sabía quién era. Por la expresión en la cara de Misha, éste sí sabía de quién se trataba.

                - Jeffrey… -Misha no estaba seguro si el vampiro iba ahora a por ellos o iba a torturarles primero, por eso las siguientes palabras lo dejaron mudo.

                - Quita. Déjame seguir a mi o te caerás desangrado –Jeffrey se agachó y apartó el brazo de Misha. Se hizo una abertura en la muñeca y cuando la sangre comenzó a manar, la acercó a la boca de Jensen.

                - Venga –murmuró instando a Jensen, por si éste podía oírle.

                De pronto, como si el vampiro le hubiera oído, Jensen hizo un ruidito con la boca y comenzó a tragar algo de sangre.

                A Jared se le iluminó la cara porque ese simple gesto indicaba que Jensen no estaba muerto y que aún tenían algo de esperanza.

                - Gracias –no supo qué más decir. Se volvió a uno y a otro-. A los dos.

                Jeffrey sonrió con una mueca triste y centró su mirada en Misha que lo ignoraba totalmente mientras se ponía bien la camisa.

                - Voy a ir a ver cómo están los demás miembros de la manada que han venido –Misha se puso de pie-. Jared, quédate aquí hasta que vengamos y te ayudemos con Jensen. ¿Vale?

                Jared asintió notando que ya no hacía apenas falta que apretara el cuello de Jensen. Éste había dejado de sangrar y movía el cuello mientras seguía recibiendo sangre.

                - Misha, espera –Jeffrey se volvió primero hacia Jared-. Sigue tú. Ya está casi bien, sólo un poco más de sangre y podrá moverse –apartó el brazo y se puso en pié mientras se taponaba la herida-. Voy contigo.

                Misha lo miró. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de Jared y desaparecieron entre los matorrales del bosque.

                Jared no perdió el tiempo; se hizo una herida en la muñeca y la acercó a su boca. Jensen se enganchó a él y cuando apenas había dado dos sorbos de la sangre de Jared, abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando. Intentó apartarse la muñeca de la boca para intentar decir algo, pero Jared lo detuvo.

                - Oye, ya me contarás luego, ¿vale?

                Jensen no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió bebiendo su sangre. Tan sólo esperaba tener tiempo para hablar con Jared, porque tenía mucho que contarle.

 

 

 

                Jared se había reunido en el salón con Sebastian y con Christian. Afortunadamente no habían tenido que lamentar ninguna baja y todo estaba controlado. Antes de volver a la casa, Misha les había dicho que él personalmente se encargaría de Jeffrey. Y aún no había regresado. Sebastian les informó que seguramente estuviera un par de semanas fuera y que él mientras tanto llevaría el control de la manada. Jared y Christian asintieron.  Cuando tomaron las últimas decisiones y pusieron la vigilancia adecuada alrededor de la casa por si acaso había algún nuevo ataque sorpresa, Jared caminó hasta su dormitorio. Cuando abrió la puerta, Jensen seguía tumbado en su cama aunque ya no estaba dormido. El lobo sonrió al pensar que nunca jamás se hubiera imaginado cuando era pequeño que algún día un vampiro dormiría en ese cuarto.

                - ¿Te encuentras mejor? –Jared llegó a un lado de la cama y se sentó.

                - Sí –Jensen estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas y estaba tapado con ellas hasta la cintura-. Quiero hablar contigo Jared. Te debo varias explicaciones.

                Jared asintió. Guardó silencio  y esperó a que Jensen comenzara a hablar.

                - Lo primero que quería decirte es que nunca quise ocultarte lo de ser compañeros. De verdad que no. Lo que pasó la noche en que llegaste… pensé que había sido un error, pero cuando sucedió una segunda vez, me asusté, porque jamás me había imaginado que eso podía ocurrirme, y cuando te correspondí aceptándote como compañero, quise decírtelo, pero no sé por qué no lo hice. No sé si tenía miedo o lo dejé pasar mucho tiempo. No puedo explicártelo con claridad. Ya luego pasó lo de Misha y bueno… he sido un gilipollas. Lo siento.

                Jared sonrió, pero aún quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar.

                - ¿Y lo de la sangre?

                Jensen sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

                - Te he ocultado una cosa durante todo este tiempo –comenzó Jensen sin saber por dónde empezar.

                - Ya, que eres medio lobo, ¿no?

                - Aparte –sonrió por el tono de voz de Jared-. Yo escribí ese libro.

                Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue “¿qué libro?” pero enseguida supo de qué hablaba y la boca se le abrió sin poder evitarlo.

                - Que tú… ¿qué?

                Jensen sonrió levemente al ver la cara de estupefacción que se le había quedado a Jared. Lo mejor era empezar desde el principio.

                - Cuando conocí a Misha en esa famosa noche de revuelta entre lobos y vampiros, él me salvó la vida. Verás, muchos años atrás tuve un altercado con un lobo y bebí su sangre. Pensé que iba a morir, pero no fue así. Me recuperé y entonces supe que yo era de los pocos que habían en el mundo capaz de ser las dos cosas.

                Jared asentía sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Jensen mientras seguía hablando.

                - Durante mucho tiempo fui por el mundo como pone en el libro porque realmente lo sentía y por otro lado intentaba desalentar a todo el que lo leyera de que no era tan bueno ser vampiro y lobo a la vez.

                - Pero en el libro pone que eres un lobo al que muerde un vampiro…

                - Mentí para despistar. En aquella época había mucha menos gente que ahora, ¿sabes? Sobre todos los que sabíamos escribir. No me podía arriesgar a que me descubrieran.

                - ¿Y para qué escribiste el libro entonces?

                - Buena pregunta - Jensen prefirió seguir contándolo en orden ya que no quería saltarse nada.

                - Cuando Misha me salvó la vida en aquella revuelta hace casi cuatrocientos años, me pasó lo mismo que hoy, pero por aquellos entonces eso de ser vampiro y lobo a la vez no era más que una leyenda, así que cuando Misha se dio cuenta de que yo era un vampiro que podía beber su sangre sin morirme… Bueno, me guardó el secreto.

                Jared bajó la mirada.

                - Cuando supo que tú también eras como  yo, te trajo y trajo el libro. Supongo que por si había olvidado algo. O para que no volviera a perderlo, no sé –Jensen quitó varias arrugas de las sábanas con un dedo-. No he podido hablar con él. Me gustaría hacerlo.

                - Misha está… matando a Jeffrey –fue todo lo que respondió Jared, porque no sabía nada más.

                Jensen esbozó una sonrisa y agitó la cabeza.

                - Misha no va a matarle.

                - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

                - Porque son compañeros. Es cierto que se han llevado toda la vida fatal, pero es por la cabezonería de Jeffrey. Por lo poco que pude ver y oír, ese hijo de puta nos ha ayudado, ¿no?

                - Sí, y te salvó la vida.

                - Eso también. Realmente espero que si Misha no lo mate, pero al menos le dé su merecido.

                Jared asintió. No conocía ni la mitad de las  historias que pululaban por el mundo acerca de Jeffrey Dean Morgan, pero en cuanto volviera a ver a Misha le iba  a pedir que le contara algunas.

                - ¿No le pasará nada, no?

                - No creo. Sospecho que si Jeffrey hubiera querido matarlo lo habría hecho ya.

                Los dos se quedaron mirándose unos minutos. Jensen se seguía sintiendo mal por haberle ocultado tantas cosas.

                - Lo siento Jared, no quería que las cosas fueran así –dijo en un murmullo moviendo las piernas entre las sábanas-. Espero que no me cambies por otro a la primera de cambio.

                Jared sonrió abiertamente. Sabía que lo decía de broma porque cambiar de compañero no era como cambiar de zapatos, era bastante más complicado. Jared de todas formas le siguió el juego.

                - Vaya, has descubierto que mi máximo placer en esta vida es ir por ahí meándole encima a la gente –sonrió mostrando esos preciosos hoyuelos.

                -Eres un perro –rió Jensen. Su sonrisa tampoco se quedaba atrás.

                - La verdad es que sí –Jared aprovechó que ambos se reían para tumbarse a su lado en la cama.

                - Te prometo que no volveré a ocultarte las cosas.

                - Jensen, no me mientas…

                Jensen se puso más serio aún si cabía porque que él supiera, no le estaba ocultando nada más. ¿Se había quedado  algo por contar? Sin entender y visiblemente preocupado, lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Jared alargó la mano y la puso sobre su entrepierna.

                - Llevas un rato empalmado y no haces más que mover las piernas para esconderte. ¿Así es como pretendes contármelo todo?

                Jensen levantó la sábana y lo arrastró con él. El contraste de la ropa del lobo con la desnudez de él le recordó que echaba terriblemente de menos ese cuerpo a pesar de que sólo habían pasado una noche separados.

                Esta vez fue Jared el que debió de leerle el pensamiento porque comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse igual de desnudo que él. Cuando estuvieron de lado frente a frente, Jensen lo miró mortalmente serio.

                - Te estoy hablando en serio, Jared.

                - Yo también –Jared había empezado a fundirse con su cuerpo. Había agarrado su erección y había empezado a acariciarla. Luego se volvió hacia Jensen y lo miró-. Me gustó la sensación de que bebieras mi sangre, Jensen. ¿Me la chuparías otra vez?

                Jensen comenzó a reírse por el juego de palabras del otro.

                - Cariño, yo te chupo todo lo que tú quieras –el vampiro saltó sobre él y atacó su cuello. Por alguna parte tenía que empezar, ¿no?

 

FIN                                                                                     

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 **Capítulo:** BONUS 1/2

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Lauren Cohan/Jeffrey Dean Morgan/ Misha Collins

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son míos. No cobro nada. Nada de esto es real, o eso dicen ellos…

 **Warning:** sexo hetero, rimming, ¿Misha Collins es un warning?

 **Resumen:** Los hombres lobos y los vampiros nunca se han juntado. Son los únicos dos seres que podrían acabar el uno con el otro sin apenas pestañear. Si un hombre lobo bebería sangre vampiro, éste moriría inmediatamente, de igual manera que si un vampiro bebe sangre de hombre lobo, moriría también. Pero hay una persona, sólo una persona en el mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para que poder ser hombre lobo y vampiro a la vez. ¿Podrá ese ser capaz de acabar con las luchas entre clanes rivales y hacer que hombres lobos y vampiros vivan juntos sin matarse?

 

 

 

 

BONUS 1/2

 

 

 

 

 

                Jeffrey abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. No reconocía la habitación, pero no le extrañaba. Cuando había salido del bosque acompañado de Misha, tenía en mente hablarlo todo, aclararlo y… bueno… quizás le debía unas cuatrocientas noventa y dos explicaciones al lobo. E iba a empezar, de verdad que iba a empezar, pero entonces Misha se volvió y la arreó tal puñetazo en la cabeza que lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás.

                El ataque le pilló desprevenido. Lo suficiente para que Misha llegara hasta su lado, lo atara y lo arrastrara hasta el coche. Genial. Iba a vengarse. Y lo mejor es que se lo tenía merecido.

                Ahora intentaba moverse y no podía. Estaba tumbado boca arriba en un sofá con los brazos subidos y atado por las muñecas al brazo del mueble. Una posición un tanto incómoda, pero tenía que reconocer que el sofá era bastante amplio y cómodo. No se podía decir lo mismo del resto de la habitación, que era pequeña y hortera. A él, que estaba acostumbrado a rodearse de todo lo mejor, esa habitación le pareció la antesala al mismísimo infierno.

                Hasta que apareció ella.

                Cuando se abrió la puerta, Jeffrey pensó que aparecería Misha con un montón de armamentos y juguetitos sexuales dispuesto a torturarle, pero no; Una chica preciosa de pelo largo y castaño, con unos ojos azules y un cuerpo escultural caminó hacía él. Llevaba puesto un pequeño camisón transparente. Entre los encajes negros del pecho se vislumbraban unos pezones rosados y erectos. Entre las piernas, un tanga transparente de igual color tapaba prácticamente nada; más bien enseñaba toda la zona que tenía la chica depilada, que era bastante.

                Jeffrey la vio venir hacia él y la chica, sin abrir la boca, lo desnudó completamente; le quitó los zapatos, los pantalones y le abrió la camisa. Luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y lo miró.

                -Hola preciosa –Jeffrey sonreía sin apartar los ojos de esa preciosidad.

                Llevaba el pelo suelto y le caía sobre los hombros hasta mitad de espalda. Tenía brillo en los labios y una sonrisa muy provocadora. Si así era como torturaba Misha, por él que lo torturasen mil veces más trescientos años seguidos.

                Siguió recorriéndola con la mirada, bajando por sus turgentes pechos hasta su estrecha cintura y llegar finalmente al rinconcito entre medio de sus piernas. El tanga transparente poco dejaba a la imaginación, por lo que Jeffrey pudo contemplarla en su totalidad. Llevaba la prenda húmeda y de ella desprendía un olor a excitación que estaba volviéndole loco. Ver cómo esos muslos formados y prietos le rodeaban la cintura, hizo que apoyara los pies sobre el sofá y subiera las caderas, deseoso de sentirla más contra su piel.

                Ella sonrió, pero siguió sin decir nada. De nuevo se levantó y, a escaso centímetros de la cara del vampiro, comenzó a bajarse el tanga. Luego lo lanzó por ahí y la minúscula prenda desapareció en la habitación.

                Sin hacer nada más, la chica volvió a sentarse sobre Jeffrey, esta vez sobre su pecho y de espaldas a él, para que pudiera contemplar su espalda de cerca y sus nalgas. Cuando se hubo acomodado, se echó hacia delante y lo abarcó por entero con su boca.

                El vampiro dio un ligero bote sobre el sofá arqueando la espalda, no tan sorprendido como que la chica comenzara a lamerle la erección que ya tenía como por la fantástica visión que estaba teniendo de ella desde esa perspectiva; al agacharse hacia delante, todo su sexo había quedado al descubierto. A Jeffrey se le hizo la boca agua pensando en hundir su cabeza entre los suaves pliegues de ella para hacerla gemir de placer. ¡Mierda de ataduras! Ya empezaba a sospechar el plan de Misha…

                Realmente el plan del lobo ni se lo imaginaba. La chica, mientras tanto, iba a lo suyo, que era complacerle. Se lo metió entero en la boca y comenzó a succionar, haciendo ruidos obscenos con los labios y la lengua mientras meneaba el culito de una forma deliciosa.

                Jugó con él de mil maneras distintas. Lo acarició y lo lamió de otras mil maneras más, siempre llevándole hasta el precipicio y dejándole ahí en el borde, sin permitir que cayera por él. Entonces dejó de tocarle y la chica bajó una mano hasta llevarla a su entrepierna y una vez allí comenzó a acariciarse. Con dos dedos se frotó el clítoris, recorriendo suavemente con las uñas todo el contorno. Una vez así aumentó la presión y la velocidad de la mano, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara sobre el del vampiro.

                Jeffrey la miraba sin parpadear. Tenía la boca seca y el cuerpo le iba a mil. Esa nena tenía un culito adorable y por Dios Bendito, la manera en que se estaba masturbando lo superaba todo en la vida. O al menos eso creía él, hasta que la chica bajó un poco la mano y deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella. Cuando los tuvo bien mojados, siguió bajando lentamente hasta llegar los suaves pliegues rosados de su trasero. Jugueteó con uno de los dedos recorriéndolo en círculos para finalmente deslizarlo hacia dentro por ese culo prieto y super follable.

                El vampiro rugió y tiró de las cuerdas para poder desatarse, pero no pudo. Se tuvo que contentar con seguir mirando. La chica, aparentemente ajena a los deseos del vampiro por liberarse, siguió proporcionándose placer a sí misma. Volvió a acariciarse el clítoris moviendo las caderas y restregándose contra el estómago del vampiro.

                Los sensuales gemidos de la chica iban acompasados del ritmo del cuerpo, que poco a poco iban tomando más consistencia hasta el punto de llegar a hacer vibrar todo el temple del vampiro.

                Cuando le sobrevino el orgasmo, se agarró a él y cabalgó su cuerpo haciendo que el vampiro chirriara los dientes porque él quería ser partícipe de eso, quería tener un orgasmo así. Sus pelotas se lo estaban suplicando, y apenas ella dejó de gemir, fue directa a seguir lamiéndole para que él también gozara del suyo.

                - Suficiente Lauren. Muchas gracias.

                Una voz llegó desde la puerta y la chica se quedó inmóvil. Rápidamente se levantó, le guiñó un ojo a Jeffrey y caminó contoneándose hacia la puerta. Misha la esperaba allí apoyado perezosamente contra el quicio. Cuando ella llegó a su lado, se empinó un poco poniéndose de puntillas y se dejó de caer sobre el pecho del lobo.

                Misha llevaba una camisa negra ligeramente abierta por arriba y por abajo, dejando sólo apenas tres botones puestos. También llevaba unos pantalones negros e iba descalzo.

                El lobo no se hizo de rogar y besó los suplicantes labios de la chica, hasta que ella jadeó contra ellos.

                - Luego te veo –sonrió de medio lado y le guiñó un ojo.

                Lauren sonrió contenta y ronroneando salió de la habitación.

                Misha se acercó hasta el sofá y miró el estado de Jeffrey, cachondo, caliente e insatisfecho.

                - ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?

                - Eres un hijo de puta.

                Misha levantó una ceja.

                - Tenía dos opciones; o ser poco original y devolverte lo que me hiciste, o ser más yo. Obviamente me gusta más lo segundo.

                - Tienes una mente retorcida y enferma –Jeffrey se meneó intentando soltarse pero no pudo-. Ahora qué coño vas a hacer. ¿Has traído pinzas para los pezones? ¿El látigo de siete colas? Dime

                - No, porque eso te gustaría –Misha se terminó de acercar y se agachó al lado del sofá hasta quedarse de rodillas. Bajó la cabeza hacia donde había estado sentada Lauren y olió la excitación de ella en la piel de vampiro. Sacó la lengua y lamió la humedad que seguía habiendo allí mientras miraba directamente al vampiro. Cuando terminó, se relamió los labios y se los mordió. Todo sin dejar de mirarle-. Tengo otra cosa mucho mejor en mente.

                Deslizándose con la elegancia de un lobo, Misha llegó hasta las piernas de Jeffrey y se colocó entre ellas, obligándole a que las abriera para él. Luego comenzó a lamerle los testículos, a metérselos en la boca y jugar con ellos, tironeando y lamiéndolos con la lengua.

                Jeffrey respiró profundamente. Veía agachado a Misha entre sus muslos y decir que se estaba poniendo más cachondo aún era quedarse corto. Quería esos labios del Collins en su polla. Y punto.

                Pero Misha tenía otra idea en mente; fue bajando los labios hasta llegar al perineo y una vez llegó a la entrada de Jeffrey, comenzó a masajearla con la lengua, deslizándole tímidamente la lengua hacia dentro, lamiendo y lubricando.

                El vampiro elevó las caderas y abrió más aún las piernas. Se estiraba como un gato perezoso al sol y sólo le faltaba ronronear de placer. Misha sabía que eso le gustaba y por eso siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

                Cuando tuvo bien lubricada la zona, lo masajeó con un dedo y se adentró en él, lentamente, haciéndole notar que lo estaba penetrando poco a poco. Jeffrey contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos. Un fallo, porque así sentía mil veces más lo que estaba sintiendo.

                Misha levantó la mirada y lo vio. Sonrió con una mueca casi imperceptible y siguió adentrándose con el dedo. Metiéndolo y sacándolo al mismo ritmo. Luego añadió otro cuando vio que podía hacerlo sin dificultad. Le estaba prestando todo el cuidado y la atención que el otro no había tenido con él.

                No hizo falta seguir adelante. Misha se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y se bajó el pantalón. Delante de la atenta mirada del vampiro se acarició toda la polla, masajeándola de arriba abajo y jugando con la yema del dedo alrededor del glande. El líquido pre seminal le goteó en los dedos, y él, acto seguido, lo usó para lubricar la entrada del vampiro.

                Se afianzó entre sus piernas y presionó la entrada. Sin dilación, arremetió contra él.

                Jeffrey arqueó el cuerpo y los brazos le quedaron en tensión de una manera un poco dolorosa, pero le dio igual; que Misha le follara era algo indescriptible. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no experimentaba ese placer y no pudo ocultar un jadeo.

                - Sí –gruñó-. Fóllame, Misha. Fóllame y tócame.

                Misha se adentró en él cuán largo y ancho era y lo miró. Luego retrocedió para volver a entrar. Repitió varias veces ese movimiento hasta que finalmente paró y lo miró.

                - Voy a follarte, Jeffrey, pero no voy a tocarte –anunció incrementando ahora el ritmo, haciendo que por la habitación sonara el inconfundible sonido de dos cuerpos sudando y chocando entre sí-. Tus venganzas son más físicas. Las mías más psicológicas. Qué le vamos a hacer Jeffrey, siempre fui un buen líder.

                - ¡Eres un hijo de puta, Collins! ¡Te gustó lo que te hice en el baño y lo sabes! –jadeó-. ¡Te corriste!

                Misha no contestó. Jeffrey y él habían jugado a ese juego muchas veces y que se corriera sólo significaba que seguía sintiendo algo por él, fuera lo que fuese.

                Jeffrey intentó escaparse del agarre, pero Misha no se lo permitió. Siguió follándole como si nada más importase, como si eso fuera a ser lo último. Joder, estaba tan cachondo y necesitaba tanto que lo tocaran que podía ponerse a llorar en ese  mismo momento.

                - Misha… -jadeó, incapaz de ser más coherente. Notaba el orgasmo revolotearle alrededor. Incluso podía olerlo, pero sabía que si no se tocaba o en su defecto no le tocaban, jamás terminaría de correrse-. Por favor.

                El lobo ni contestó. Lo agarró de los muslos y arremetió una última vez contra él antes de sacar la polla fuera y restregarla con la suya. Jeffrey cerró los ojos. Joder, un poco más, sólo un poco más… pero Misha jadeó y gruñó echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sin necesitar nada más comenzó a correrse sobre el abdomen del vampiro, jadeando y murmurando entre dientes algo que parecía inentendible.

                Jeffrey lo miró y supo que Misha no cedería. Él se había vengado a su manera y Misha estaba haciéndolo a la suya y mucho sospechaba que ese maldito lobo aún tenía más cosas pendientes para él.

                Cuando todo pasó, se levantó del sofá y se puso bien el pantalón. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de irse se volvió para mirar a Jeffrey.

                - Hasta que no aprendas a correrte así, no voy a dejarte libre. Ya sabes que soy un tío muy paciente y tú y yo… tenemos toda la eternidad por delante.

                Al vampiro le chirriaron los dientes. La última vez Misha lo había mandado varios años al letargo de la paliza que le metió. Ahora era mucho peor…

                - Dime Jeff… ¿Cuánto tiempo puede estar un tío empalmado sin que se vuelva loco? –sonrió.

                - Eres un hijo de puta –graznó.

                - Lo sé. Y me gusta –sonrió feliz-. Bueno… Lauren me espera. Luego vendremos a por ti.

                Y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Incluso habiendo avanzado bastante del largo pasillo de esa casa, Jeffrey pudo oír a lo lejos la maquiavélica risa de Misha.

                -¡Collins! ¡Me vengaré, te lo juro!


	11. Chapter 11

 

 **Capítulo:** BONUS 2/2

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son míos. No cobro nada. Nada de esto es real, o eso dicen ellos…

 **Warning:** Jared Padalecki. Tal cual.

 **Resumen:** Los hombres lobos y los vampiros nunca se han juntado. Son los únicos dos seres que podrían acabar el uno con el otro sin apenas pestañear. Si un hombre lobo bebería sangre vampiro, éste moriría inmediatamente, de igual manera que si un vampiro bebe sangre de hombre lobo, moriría también. Pero hay una persona, sólo una persona en el mundo lo suficientemente poderosa como para que poder ser hombre lobo y vampiro a la vez. ¿Podrá ese ser capaz de acabar con las luchas entre clanes rivales y hacer que hombres lobos y vampiros vivan juntos sin matarse?

 

 

BONUS 2/2

 

 

 

 

 

                Jared abrió la puerta con demasiada fuerza. Tanta que el pomo descascarilló la pared, rebotó y se cerró con un golpe seco un segundo después de haber entrado.

                No se detuvo; caminó decidido hacia la mesa de vigilancia y con la vista fija sobre el vampiro. Jensen había tenido el tiempo justo de darse la vuelta para encontrarse a Jared encima de él. Éste Lo apresó contra el borde de la mesa y le devoró los labios. El vampiro se dejó hacer. No opuso resistencia en ningún momento, incluso se dejó sentar en el filo cuando Jared reclamó acomodarse entre sus muslos para acercarle a él.

                Le saboreó los labios y los mordió como si de una golosina se tratase. Le había cogido la cara entre las manos y lo acercaba a él, a esa boca hambrienta de más de una cosa.

                Llevaba más de una semana sin él y tenía hambre. Mucha. Ahora que había vuelto de despedirse de su manada, Jared iba a reclamar a ese vampiro como suyo. Y lo encontró en el puesto de vigilancia probando un sistema de seguridad nuevo. La verdad es que le dio igual dónde se encontrasen; le apresó los labios y los mordió mientras le deslizaba la lengua y lo saboreaba como buenamente podía. Mientras saboreaba sus labios, con las manos recorría el resto de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Le abrió la cremallera y le bajó la prenda en cuestión de segundos. Jensen sólo atinó a jadear cuando esa mano grande y caliente le cogió el miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo desde la base hasta la punta, mojándose los dedos con la humedad que empezaba a generarse.

                Eso también le dio igual; tenía tanta hambre, lo deseaba tanto, que prácticamente todo era secundario. Le dolía respirar y sabía que estaba a solo un paso de obtener lo que quería. Joder, lo ansiaba tanto…

                De un empujón le dio la vuelta y lo dejó de caer sobre la mesa. En cualquier otro momento Jensen se hubiera quejado de ser tratado como a una puta de dos dólares, pero ahora no iba a decir nada. Había echado demasiado de menos a Jared y que volviera con tanta hambre de él le hacía sentirse muy cachondo. Al principio no le hubiera consentido ese comportamiento en absoluto, porque hubiera sido considerado una desobediencia y además tampoco Jared se controlaba tanto con sus nuevos sentimientos de Vampiros como para darle el control. Pero ahora sí; lo había enseñado bien. Además, follar con él era una gozada. Y se lo demostró.

                Jared le propinó un mordisco en una nalga y lo succionó, dejando un círculo amoratado cuando se retiró lamiendo la zona. Palmeó la otra nalga y cuando oyó cómo Jensen contenía la respiración, se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó un sobre con lubricante. Lo abrió y lo extendió por toda la zona del perineo. Luego tiró el envase y sin preocuparse de mancharse la ropa, se abrió el cinturón y tiró de los vaqueros y de los calzoncillos hasta que cayeron hasta las rodillas.

                No lo preparó. Ni siquiera lo hizo con calma; se cogió la polla, se la masajeó un par de veces y luego con ayuda de la mano se guió hasta su entrada, donde hizo una ligera presión para encajarse bien.

                Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la mirada atenta y todos los sentidos puestos en el vampiro. No le quitaba ojo a la polla encajada en su entrada y sin signos de querer entrar. De pronto todo fue muy rápido. Lo agarró de las caderas y arremetió contra él.

                A pesar de que todo sucedió en apenas segundos, a los ojos de Jared pasó como a cámara lenta. Vio cómo su polla arremetía contra la entrada de Jensen, obligándola a que se expandiera y lo acogiera sí o sí. Jared entró a presión, notando alrededor de él los músculos en tensión del vampiro y su estrechez. Una vez dentro, la calidez y la humedad lo acogieron y lo guiaron hasta que no pudo introducirse más.

                Sin perder tiempo, deshizo el camino y lo volvió a recorrer, ésta vez incluso algo más rápido. Jensen, que había estado apoyado sobre los codos, se levantó, quedando de pie, apoyado sobre el pecho de Jared y con las piernas ligeramente separadas. Se había mordido el labio inferior cuando Jared había arremetido contra él y se le oscurecieron los ojos.

                El lobo siseó notándose aprisionado dentro de ese cuerpo, y oler la sangre de Jensen tampoco le ayudó mucho. Le volvió la cara hacia él y lo besó, bebiéndose las gotitas que habían brotado de la herida.

                Cuando eso no fue suficiente, agachó la cabeza y la hundió en su cuello, mordiéndole profundamente. El cuerpo de Jensen se puso más en tensión, separándose incluso de su pecho. Jared lo retuvo y lo obligó a volver a él mientras, como un animal, gruñía al beber su sangre.

                Lo folló a ese ritmo mientras se alimentaba durante un buen rato y cuando notó que el orgasmo comenzaba a burbujearle en las venas, le cogió la polla que rezumaba humedad y había comenzado a gotear sobre la mesa y lo masturbó al compás que él entraba y salía de él. Jensen jadeaba con los labios entre abiertos. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Jared y la nuez se le movía arriba y abajo intentando buscar algo de oxigeno. En cuestión de segundos, el cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse y tras un gruñido tosco y seco, se corrió sobre la mano de Jared mientras jadeaba reclamando más.

                Jared lo sostuvo así unos segundos y cuando el vampiro estuvo totalmente saciado, lo echó hacia delante de nuevo sobre la mesa y arremetió contra él, hundiéndose hasta el fondo, corriéndose casi en el acto y acallando un gruñido que sólo pudo aplacar a medias…

 

 

 

 

 

                Jensen se levantó de la cama y fue a por una copa de algún licor fuerte. Mientras se acercaba al mueble bar, oyó a Jared desperezarse y no pudo evitar reírse.

                - Follas como un animal, ¿lo sabías?

                Jared rió abiertamente al oír las palabras del vampiro.

                - Soy un animal, ¿recuerdas? Y tú también lo eres, por si lo has olvidado.

                Jensen asintió sabiéndolo. Llenó dos copas y se acercó a la cama. Le ofreció una y se sentó a su lado.

                - Bueno, ¿y cuándo terminan de crecer los hombres lobo? –le dio un sorbito a su copa y volvió a mirarle-. Porque nunca he hecho de niñera, la verdad –bromeó haciendo alusión a su edad.

                Jared esbozó una sonrisilla cargada de hoyuelos. Se bebió la copa entera y la apartó a un lado.

                - Dicen que los lobos dejan de crecer cuando cumplen treinta años. Yo sólo tengo veintitrés, pero como me has transformado en vampiro, supongo que has detenido mi crecimiento y ya no creceré más. ¿No te doy pena?

                Jensen se atragantó con lo que estaba bebiendo y tosió varias veces.

                - ¡Mides casi dos metros! ¿Pretendías llegar a la luna o qué?

                Jared salió de debajo de las sábanas recordándole que aún estaba desnudo y que no le importaba nada pasearse así delante de él.

                - Sí –cuando consiguió llegar a su lado, se puso a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y le lamió una gotita de licor que aún quedaba en su labio inferior-, para regalártela cuando me lo pidieras. O para hacértela tragar si te portas mal.

                Jensen esbozó una sonrisa, mitad satisfacción mitad vergüenza. Aprovechó que se giró para dejar la copa sobre la mesilla de noche para ocultar el rubor que se le había subido a la cara. Cuando se volvió, rodeó la cintura de Jared con los brazos y olió la piel de ese hombre que rezumaba sexualidad por todas partes.

                - Yo no puedo regalarte la luna, Jared –se incorporó con él encima y lo tumbó sobre la cama, como si ese cuerpo de dos metros y músculos de acero no pesasen nada-, pero puedo hacer que la veas siempre que me lo pidas…

                Jared sonrió por ese momento tan romántico entre ellos. Luego cambió totalmente de tema para disipar el ambiente serio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

                - Por cierto, ¿y ese sistema nuevo de seguridad? ¿No funcionaba el antiguo?

                Jensen se tumbó sobre la cama para estar más cómodo.

                - Sí, pero Morgan se lo saltó. No voy a ponérselo tan fácil para la próxima vez.

                Jared se tumbó encima y lo cubrió por entero. Con cualquier otro hubiera quedado ridículo, pero Jensen era lo suficientemente grande y fuerte como para hacerle frente y soportar su peso.

                - Tienes razón, pero algo me dice que no va a volver a intentarlo.

                Jensen frunció el ceño, pero no preguntó. Aún le debía una explicación a Misha y se la daría en cuanto le viera.

                - Jared… -lo llamó cuando dejó de pensar en los otros dos.

                - ¿Hmm? –Jared ya se había distraído lamiéndole la vena del cuello.

                - Quiero explicarte lo del diario.

                Jared levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

                - Ya lo has hecho, Jen. No necesitas explicarme nada más.

                - Yo… no estaba bien en aquella época  -el vampiro tenía la necesidad de explicarse-. Y quería dejar constancia de lo que me había pasado. Pero lo hice todo mal.

                - Bueno, a mí me ayudó –Jared parecía estar poco interesado en el tema y mucho más volcado en lamerle el cuello.

                - A ti te ayudó Misha, que te trajo a mí porque sabía la verdad, pero tú odias ese libro y no querías hacer lo que ponía.

                Jared volvió a levantar la cabeza y lo miró.

                - Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos esconder ese libro, o quemarlo, como prefieras y empezamos uno nuevo –bajó la cabeza y comenzó a darle besos por el cuello y el pecho-. Podemos escribirlo los dos, contando cada uno nuestras experiencia. ¿Qué te parece?

                Jensen sonrió. No había pensado en eso. Escribir un libro con la experiencia de Jared era muy buena idea. Algo más animado, rodó con Jared por la cama hasta que quedó encima de ese enorme cuerpo.

                - Me parece una idea perfecta, pero vamos a hacerlo bien.

                - ¡Hey! Yo siempre hago las cosas bien –Jared replicó falsamente enojado-. ¿O es que tienes alguna queja sobre mí?

                - Ahora que lo dices… -sonrió sacando los colmillos y hundiéndoselos sobre una costilla. Lentamente comenzó succionar su sangre mientras lo miraba-. No te puedes ni imaginar lo mal que lo he pasado controlándome para  no beber tu sangre.

                - Bueno, ahora puedes “beberme” todo lo que tú quieras.

                Jensen siguió sonriendo. Dejó de absorber su sangre y fue poco a poco bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro que ya estaba erecto y dispuesto. Jared lo miraba sin pestañear. De pronto pareció acordarse de lo que acababan de hablar.

                -  ¿Y qué es eso de una queja sobre mi si se puede saber?

                Jensen sonrió. Sin decir nada más recorrió con la punta de la lengua toda su erección, desde la base hasta la punta. Luego se detuvo para lamer el glande lentamente haciendo jadear al lobo. Maravillado por la abierta reacción de Jared, se detuvo y lo miró.

                - Me encanta jugar contigo y hacerte olvidar las cosas.

                Jared, que tenía un brazo doblado bajo la cabeza y estaba apoyado sobre él, lo miró con una extraña expresión en los ojos.

                - O es eso lo que quiero que tú pienses –murmuró-. Porque si me dan a elegir entre discutir múltiples defectos  de mi persona o a que me la chupe un vampiro sexy…

                Sin poder evitarlo Jensen comenzó a reírse.

                - Eres un caradura.

                - Sí, sí, lo que quieras –Jared comenzó a reírse también-, pero no pares.

                Y Jensen no paró hasta mucho más tarde.

 

 

FIN


End file.
